Free as the water
by MissingMommy
Summary: Since Thalia convinced Percy and Annabeth to get together, things have taken a turn. Annabeth starts to dream about two kids. What could this mean? Percabeth and Thalico. NO FLAMERS!
1. Thalia hatches a plan

A/n- okay this is my first PJO. Reviews are welcomed, along with suggestions. I will be switching POV's every once in awhile, if I fail to tell you who's POV it is in for that chapter, just tell me and I will go back, fix it and repost it. Also, if I get something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me, and again I will fix the mistake. Also, BIG NOTE: IF YOU DON'T LIKE STOP READING! I hope you enjoy.

_Annabeth's POV_

My ADHD was kicking into overdrive as I waited for school to get out. I was ready for the weekend because I'm hanging out with my best friends, Thalia and Percy.

"Miss Chase can you answer the question?" my teacher interrupted my thoughts.

I tried to read the question off the board, but my stupid dyslexia was trying to read it in Ancient Greek. "Can you please repeat the question?"

"I asked can you name all 12 major Greek gods and goddess?" my teachers repeated.

"Easy!" I exclaimed. My classmates looked at me with questioning glares. Okay I know what you're thinking, how can she remember all 12 of the major gods and goddess. Easy my mom is one of them. "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are the big three. Then there is Hera, Athena, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hermes."

"I see you've been paying attention," my teacher said looking away. "Now before you leave, your homework is to write me a page essay on one of the major Greek Gods and Goddess to be turned in Monday."

The bell rang and I packed my stuff, making sure I had everything I needed. A girl of about 5'2 walked up to me. I glanced up to recognize it to be Calista. "Hey," she said. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, hold on let me grab my mythology book," I replied.

"I don't see why you take mythology anyways," Calista answered. "You seem to know everything the teacher is taking about."

"It's an easy class to end my day with," I reasoned. Calista just didn't know how right she was about me knowing everything the teacher was teaching. That's when I smelled it, a monster. Damn. I was doing so well about not getting attacked at school. I grabbed Calista's arm and dragged her towards the parking lot. I saw Percy and Thalia waiting for me, worried look on their faces.

"He's hot," Calista said, looking Percy up and down. I just laughed and continued to drag her towards them.

Once I reached them, I studied them over. "I'm guessing you smell that too?"

"Yes, we were worried that-?" Thalia trailed off, just noticing my friend. She held her hand out to Calista, "I'm Thalia."

"Calista," Calista answered, taking Thalia's hand.

"Percy," Percy shook hands with Calista as well.

"Oh I've heard so much about you guys," Calista said, mater-of-factly. I shot her a death glare, but she continued on talking because she saw Percy's eyebrow rise. "She sleep talks about you and Thalia during mythology."

It was Percy and Thalia's turn to glare at me. I mouthed, "I'm sorry, not my fault."

"Well Calista, we have to go. I'll see you Monday morning," I said, hugging Calista goodbye. I climbed in Percy's car.

"Sleep talking?" Thalia demanded.

"I can't help that I wanted an easy class to end my day with," I tried to defend myself, but it wasn't working. "So what are we doing this afternoon?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking food," Percy said honestly.

I laughed, "Sure, where do we want to go?"

"TACO BELL," Thalia yelled.

"Geez, Thal's, no need to yell," I said, laughing with Percy. "Taco bell it is."

"I can't help I haven't had Taco Bell since I joined the hunters," Thalia answered.

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked.

"We got free time, so I thought I would come catch up with my two best friends," Thalia shrugged. "But I can't stay long because I have to back before dusk."

We nodded our agreement and entered Taco Bell. We ordered, and then Thalia and I went to the bathroom.

"You have to tell him," Thalia said as we sat on the counters.

"Tell who what?" I asked, asking stupid, which was very hard with being Athena's daughter and all, trust me.

"You know who and what," Thalia gave me this oh-you-need-to-drop-the-act look.

"Okay, all I know is telling Percy, but what am I suppose to tell him," I asked, dropping the act because I know Thalia would attack me.

"You like him, duh," Thalia answered, rolling her eyes.

I felt my cheeks go bright red, "I don't….I don't like him." _Way to go Annabeth, now she's never going to believe that lie_, I thought to myself. I smiled as I thought about Percy; his black messy hair, his smile, and oh gods his sea green eyes. I could get lost in his eyes, reminding me of my favorite memories of us.

"You're wearing that 'I'm thinking about Percy' look," Thalia brought me out of my trance.

"No I'm not," I tried, but when Thalia's eyebrow rose I knew she didn't believe me. "Fine, I was thinking about him. Happy?"

"Very," Thalia agreed. "Now you have to admit to yourself that you like him."

I glared at her. "I like Percy Jackson," I muttered as softly as possible.

"What was that?" Thalia wore a smirk on her face.

"I said I like Percy Jackson, but-" I tried, but Thalia stopped me in mid-sentence.

"No buts, now you are going to tell Percy that you like him, understand?" Thalia pointed towards the door. "Or I will," she added with a devious smirk on her lips.

"You wouldn't!" I said, trying to convince myself that she wouldn't, but I knew she would.

"You know I will," Thalia answered her, "but I won't if you tell him first."

"Thalia, I can't," I sat down on the floor. She tried to leave but realize I was almost about to cry. Crying wasn't something I did, especially not over boys.

"Why?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"Our parents hate each other. They will never allow us to be together. My mother will do anything to kill Percy and anything my mom plans will work; after all she is the goddess of wisdom. It will be a war between the gods and it will be our fault," I choked back tears. "We can't be together, so what's the point in telling him how I feel?"

"Because he feels the same way, and he is a determined kid; takes after his dad a lot I suppose. You will find a way to be together. I know you will, after all you are Athena's daughter," Thalia held her hand out to me, wanting to help me up. "But I can't stick around, it's almost dark."

I splashed water on my face before going out and joining Percy at the table. He took one look at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised, but continued to eat. Once we had finished, we went back to his car. "Where are we going to go now?" I asked.

"You'll see," He replied and started driving. It was quiet for the ride, but once we reached the place, I realize he took me to the beach. I smiled. "What," he asked.

"Nothing, come on," I dragged him towards the waves. I started to walk along to water line, "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Well, it's my favorite place. The water is calming," he shrugged. "I have to tell you something," he added, suddenly.

"What?"

"I don't know how to put it," he looked at me. "So I'm just going to say it, okay?" When I nodded he said. "I like you, Annabeth. I like you a lot more than just friends. I don't want to be just friends with you anymore."

I stay quiet for a moment, noticing by the water crashing against the rocks; they showed that he was nervous. "I like you too. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't think we could be together, you know, because of our parents' feud," I smiled at him. "And I didn't think you liked me."

"How can I not?" Percy asked, looking into my eyes. "You're smart, funny, excellent at sword fighting, and most of all beautiful." I felt my cheeks getting redder, so I got a sudden interest in the sand. He put his hand under my chin and said, "As for our parents' we will find a way to be together, I promise."

And that's when his face started coming closer to mine. He pressed his lips to mine in a soft, sweet kiss. His free hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, and his hand that was under my chin moved to play with my hair. I moved my hands to around his neck, getting tangled in his messy black hair. I felt water on my feet, and that's when his kiss got a little more demanding as he licked my bottom lip, asking entrance. I let him, not caring what my logic was tell me. I kiss him back with all I had; only breaking when either of us had to breathe.

_Percy's POV_

I felt the water fighting itself, so I broke away from the kiss and looked at the ocean. Annabeth looked at me with those stormy gray eyes that reminded me of a storm on ocean. I met her eyes then looked back out to the ocean. "What's the matter Percy?" she asked. Gods, I love her voice.

"Something's wrong with the ocean. My dad must be mad," I said. "See, out there where the waves are high and crashing with great strength? Now, look around us. The oceans calm only because I'm controlling the water around us, but out there is where my dad's controlling it."

A/n- Hope you like might update again before the end of the day, no promises. Next chapter is when Poseidon and Athena find out. Please review.


	2. Daggers, murderous looks, & killer waves

A/n- I didn't put it in the first chapter because I forget but for reminders, I DON'T OWN PJO. Thanks for the review I did get. I like knowing people enjoy my stories. Now for next chapter. Enjoy =)

_Percy's POV_

Together, Annabeth and I stared out at the blue ocean. It was quickly turning from a beautiful blue-green to a dark gray, the color of Annabeth's lovely eyes. Storms were forming over land and sea, turning everything to a stormy, dark gray. Annabeth was standing in front of me, which I put my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I looked around; it was starting to get pretty bad. The water that wasn't around us was slamming against the rocks and shoreline, taking parts of the beach into the ocean. Thunder was deafening, and lightening was brilliantly bright. The wind picked up, throwing sand against our lower legs.

"The gods are mad," I pointed out.

"And they are more than likely mad at us," Annabeth replied, turning to face me.

I lend down and kissed her again.

"You know it was only because of Thalia that I even had the courage to tell you," Percy admitted.

_Somewhere in Olympus, third person POV, A little before they kiss_

The 12 major Olympian god and goddess were sitting in their respective seats, talking about the winter solace that was coming up. Aphrodite looked are her sister, Athena, and said, "Oh, Athy."

"I told you not to call me Athy," Athena glared at Aphrodite. "Now what do you want?"

"Have I told you that you're not going to be happy? And neither is Poseidon," Aphrodite laughed. The two looked at Aphrodite with glares. "Well as it seems, your two children have fallen in love with each other."

"No, my son would never love one of her daughters," Poseidon nearly yelled, pointing at Athena.

"Nor will any of my daughters love his son," Athena yelled.

"There is nothing wrong with my son," Poseidon yelled at Athena.

"Yes there is. Your children are stupid, especially Percy," Athena screamed back. Aphrodite looked between the two and laughed.

"My son isn't stupid. As I do remember he save us on more than one occasion," Poseidon poked her in the chest as he said every word.

Athena turned on Aphrodite, "This is your fault!"

"What is my fault?" Aphrodite answered, almost innocently.

"My daughter trying to fall in love with his sea spawn," Athena spat.

"Ha, trying to fall in love with Percy. Too late, she already has," Aphrodite laughed, and waved her hand over a bowl to prove it. Athena, Poseidon, and the others gathered around the bowl to watch. They saw the two walk down the beach, talking quietly.

"_I like you, Annabeth. I like you a lot more than just friends. I don't want to be just friends with you anymore," Percy said. _

Poseidon glared at Aphrodite and continued watching.

"_I like you too. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't think we could be together, you know, because of our parents' feud. And I didn't think you liked me." Annabeth said. _

Athena glared at Aphrodite and then Poseidon with an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully' look.

"_How can I not? You're smart, funny, excellent at sword fighting, and most of all beautiful," Percy said lifting her chin. "As for our parents' we will find a way to be together, I promise."_

The gods watched as the two teens made out. Athena and Poseidon were at their wits end, and at each other's throat with daggers. "I can't believe they just kissed," Athena moaned. "I don't see how see even likes that sea spawn."

Poseidon walked out. He appeared minutes later at the beach that his son was at. He walked a few minutes until he reached the two teens. Athena wasn't but a step behind the Sea God.

_Percy's POV_

"So this is all Thalia's fault. Stupid children of Zeus," Poseidon's voice appeared behind us. I looked to see my father standing next to Athena, both wearing angry glares. Have you ever saw Athena's 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully' look? No? You don't, because right now I'm afraid for my life. "I can't believe you. I'm disappointed."

"You are mad, not disappointed," I said before I could take it back. The waves rose 15 feet and were dangling above our heads. I held Annabeth even closer. "Do you trust me?" I whispered in Annabeth's ear. She nodded. "Stand here. Don't move and you won't get wet, I promise."

"I can be whatever I say," Poseidon threatened. "If I say I'm disappointed, then I am disappointed. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Why, of all people, did you pick her spawn that she calls a child?" Poseidon demanded.

"She has a name, and it's Annabeth," I spat, getting angrier and the water proved that because they were making terrible crashes into the rock and the shoreline. "And why don't you ask Aphrodite because last time I checked she IS the goddess of love." Okay so not the best thing to say to your father and an Olympian god. I should've respected him because I couldn't fight of the giant 30 foot wave coming at me and Annabeth. "Hold on, okay?" I tried to calm her down. I formed a water bubble around her, so she could breathe. When we resurfaced, Athena and Poseidon were still standing there.

"Darling," Athena said, trying to pull Annabeth from me.

I slapped her with water. Again, not the best plan in the world to upset another Olympian goddess more than I already had. "How dare you-" Athena started but Annabeth cut her off.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"I don't see how you can stand to be around this sea spawn," Athena spat.

"LOOK, I'M SICK OF BOTH OF YOU," I yelled. That surely got their attention. "Your feud doesn't involve me, dad. I'm not you. I may have some of your DNA but I'm not completely like you. And Athena, again, I'm not my father, I may be his child, but I'm NOT him. Can't you see that your daughter is happy? Why can't both of you put your feud aside and let us be happy?" I started walking off, muttering to myself. I felt Annabeth's hand grab my, lacing our fingers.

A/n- tell me how you like it please.


	3. Payback for water slaps

A/n- thanks for all my lovely reviewers. I have to say Nikki J made my night when I read the review because I was laughing so hard. Lovely suggestions but it wouldn't be a good story if Percy was kelp for 13 hundred years. =) Now for the chapter, hope you enjoy.

_Third person POV_

Athena looked after the two walking away, holding hands, and was shocked. Poseidon meet Athena's glare, "Well, maybe, we shouldn't bring them into our feud. It happened thousands of years ago."

"Yes, I think that was the wisest thing to do, because if he can slap me with water, then I'm pretty sure he won't let go of her anytime soon," Athena replied. "It is our feud; our children shouldn't be brought into it."

_Percy's POV_

I held Annabeth's hand as we walked down the beach, heading for the car. "Hold on, I want to IM Thalia, Grover, and Nico so they can meet us at my house," I said, putting my hand into my pocket, pulling out two drachmas. I said the proper words, and a rainbow with Thalia, Grover, and Nico appeared.

"G-man, Pine Face, and Nico" I greeted. "Meet at my house."

"Okay, be there shortly," Grover replied, before he waved his hand through the IM.

"Ready?" I asked, holding my hand out to Annabeth. She took it, and we continued to my car. The car drive was silent but I didn't mind because it gave me time to think about what I just did. I pulled into my driveway, and walked up to my house. I walked in and called out, "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" she replied. Annabeth and I walked into the living room to see 12 gods, and three friends with confused looks on their faces, and my mom who eyes were only on my dad. Thank the gods my stepdad wasn't here to see my mom making googly eyes at my dad. One word, eww. She looked at me and said, "Can you please explain to me why we have the 12 Olympian gods and goddess and your three friends in our house?"

Before I could say anything, Athena and Poseidon led me away to my bedroom. They talked really softly. I started towards the living room again when Athena said, "Oh and Percy. This is for earlier."

I honestly didn't know what was coming, but I felt her hand across my cheek. "Okay, so I did deserve that." The others looked at me with questioning glances.

I saw Aphrodite, who was beaming, giving me the thumbs up. "Okay, I'll explain, but no interruptions from anybody," I said sternly. I slowly told the story about Thalia giving me the courage to tell Annabeth that I liked her. "We kissed, and once I felt the water fighting itself I knew dad was mad. Athena and dad appeared behind us and started yelling at us for liking each other. Dad tried to attack us with a 15 foot wave, but I fought that away. He attacked with a 30 foot wave, which I couldn't fight so we ended up going underwater," Once I said that I saw my mom giving my dad a death glare to which he just laughed.

"Once we resurfaced, Athena tried to pull Annabeth away so I kind of slapped her with water." That's when I got interrupted.

"You slapped Athena with water?" Thalia asked, shaking her head.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do, she was trying to take Annabeth away from me. Slapping her was the first thing that came into my head. Stupid ADHD made me impulsive, so I did," I tried to explain.

"You should've seen her face though," Annabeth said. "She was in disbelief, weren't you mom?"

Athena nodded. "That's why she slapped me, payback for earlier I guess," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"YOU SLAPPED MY DAUGHTER," Zeus bellowed, and lightening flashed dangerously around the building.

"Daddy, you are not allowed to harm my favorite new couple," Aphrodite said, in a sing song voice.

I felt a sting on my head and looked up to see a small lightening cloud above my head. _Oh no_ ran through my mind. Despite the constant stinging on my head, I finished my story with the help of Annabeth. "Did that answer your question, mom," I asked.

"Not quiet. I still don't see why all of the gods and goddess are here, and your friends are too," she replied.

"We wanted to tell Thalia, Grover, and Nico about us getting together, but as for the gods and goddess, I don't know," I answered, looking to them for answers.

"You guys are the big Romeo and Juliet of this time period, so I didn't want to miss it," Aphrodite said again in her sing song voice.

"We followed her," Most of the others agreed.

Hades was the only one not to agree. "Why'd you come then?"

"I wanted to be able to drag you the Underworld if Athena and Poseidon were to kill you too," Hades replied.

A/n- this is where I leave you. How are they going to react to Hades saying that? Please review. It always makes my day better =)


	4. Athena's plans ALWAYS work

A/n- I want to give a shout out to all my readers. I'm glad that some of you have reviewed, even if it wasn't logged in. I love hearing from my readers. I'm also glad that everyone seems to like my story. If you have any ideas please don't be shy about telling me, because I am a very open author and will consider your ideas, seeing if I can't work it into the plot. But for now enjoy =)

_Percy's POV_

We all stared at Hades like he was a wild man. "We weren't going to kill them," Poseidon said.

"Try talking sense into them yes, killing them no," Athena added.

"Aw," Hades pouted. "Well, if you're not going to kill them, I'm going home." He stood, and vanished into thin air.

"Will you stop zapping me with lightening please, it's starting to hurt," I asked Zeus.

"You slapped my daughter with water," Zeus replied. _Man, gods can hold grudges_, I thought quietly.

"It was the stupid ADHD kicking in," I groaned. It was going to be a long night if he continued to zap me with a small lightening storm over my head.

"It's okay, we're even," Athena said. "He slapped me, I slapped him. Now, stop zapping him."

I saw Zeus pout slightly as he willed the lightening storm to go away. I smiled slightly, knowing that lightening wouldn't zap my head every two minutes. I felt my head start to race as Annabeth's hand slipped into mine.

"Dude, control the emotions," Grover asked, as he peered over to me.

I shrugged, _not my fault my hearts racing_. "What made you two change your mind about us being together?" I asked. The room grew silent and I felt eyes on me. _Oh crap, I forgot to tell everyone they approved. _

"You yelling at us got us to thinking," Athena answered, her gray eyes fell on Annabeth, who had been silent the whole time. "You were right about our feud being between us, and not dealing with our children." I found this to be the smartest thing that Athena had said all day.

"Remember our talk, son. You know I can't save you from the dangers lurking," Poseidon put a hand on my shoulder. He lends down and whispered into my ear, "Because we both know Athena's plans always work, that is why she is the goddess of wisdom." He spoke loudly, enough for the others to hear, "I would hate to have to watch Hades drag you to the Underworld. We both know he would happily do it himself, too."

I smiled up at my dad, so walked passed me into the kitchen.

"Well we see that nothing interesting is going to happen, so that's our cue to leave," Zeus motioned to the other nine that surrounded the living room. "Don't get into anymore trouble," Zeus raised his eyebrow at me before he disappeared.

The others slowly rose and one by one disappeared into thin air. Only Athena remained in the room, which was before Poseidon reentered.

"What are you two still doing here?" Thalia asked.

"I thought I would be normal and walk out your front door," Athena said.

"We were suppose to leave?" Poseidon asked. When I nodded, he looked at my mom, "It's really good seeing you again. Oh by the way, you're having a girl." He looked at me, "I'll see you again soon, and I'll always be watching over you."

Athena gave me the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully' look once again before saying, "Bye, sweetheart. I'll be watching over you." I cringed at the look Athena gave me. She smile at everyone, then walked out our house, with Poseidon not but a step behind her.

Grover looked at me, "Dude, calm down."

"That's the second time she's giving me the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully' look in one day, I'm pretty sure I can freak out," I said to Grover. Annabeth looked at me, and Thalia and Nico laughed. "Have you ever been on the side that's receiving that look?"

"No," Nico snickered.

"Good, don't be. It's a scary place to be, trust me," I replied.

"Oh my mom's glare can't be that bad," Annabeth grinned.

"She's the goddess of wisdom. She can kill me slowly and painfully if she thought of a plan. And Athena's plans ALWAYS work, just like your plans always work," I reminded her.

They rolled their eyes at me. Thalia asked, "So what did Poseidon and Athena talk to you about?"

"That they agreed with me for saying that their feud was between them and that they shouldn't put us in the middle of it. Athena, then, threaten to make a plan to kill me a thousand different ways if I hurt Annabeth. Poseidon had agreed that if I did hurt Annabeth that he couldn't help me from Athena's wrath," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

A/n- sorry it wasn't as long as it could be, but my wrist is really hurting me. Please review. It will make my day.


	5. Wake up call for pancakes

A/n- As requested by Bree, I have realized that I haven't been straight with the ages of Percy and Annabeth. They are 16 going on 17.

_Grover's POV_

I haven't ever felt such a sudden change in emotion in two people. Percy and Annabeth jump from one extreme to the other within seconds, and it's starting to give me a headache. "Please, control the emotions. You're starting to give me a headache," I said, currently hating being a satyr that could read emotions. This is worst in person, then reading it from a satyr's point of view for Romeo and Juliet.

"Sorry," they agreed, but their emotions still raged on.

I suddenly got focused in on Nico's, hoping they weren't as bad as Percy and Annabeth's. Boy, was I wrong. He was going from angry to love in a blink of an eye. "You too, Nico, keep your emotions in check."

Nico looked down sheepishly and muttered an incoherent, "Sorry."

"Well, Paul and I are going to bed. Everyone is more than welcome to stay. Percy, you know the rules and I trust you to obey them," Percy's mom announced. "Good night."

We stayed up half the night playing Yahtzee. Annabeth, of course, won every round by at least a hundred points. "Cheater," we would call after every round.

"I can't help that I do the most logical things," Annabeth would argued.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked, yawning.

"Girls are to take my room," Percy said, then turned to the girls. "Sorry for the slight mess. Anyways, and we are to take the couches."

I looked around the living room and saw two couches and a plush chair. "I claim couch," I said victoriously as a plunged at the couch I had chosen.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Chair," he replied, curling up in a ball in the chair.

"Well I guess I have this couch," Percy shrugged.

"I thought you had two rooms?" Annabeth asked.

"We do, but the spare is filled with the baby's stuff," Percy explained. "Here I'll walk you up," he walked to his bedroom. "I have to get my bed stuff anyways."

_Percy's POV_

I walked into the room and gathered my night outfit, which included a pair of p.j. pants and my Camp HALF-BLOOD shirt. I kissed Annabeth's cheek and entered the bathroom to change. I made it down to the living room to see that Nico had taken over the couch I had claimed. I couldn't wake him since he was already fast asleep and didn't want to face his wrath for being woken up. So I curled up in the chair and thought about the events of the day.

_Annabeth's POV_

I felt Thalia moving, knowing she wasn't trying to wake me. I stretched and looked at Thalia. "I didn't try to wake you. Sorry hunter's habits," she apologized.

"It's okay. I woke up by myself anyways," I replied, and got up from Percy's bed. Let me tell you, it was comfortable. It was a nice queen sized bed with green and blue bedding, reminding me of the colors of the ocean.

I got dressed and headed downstairs where I found Paul cooking blue pancakes. _Yum_. "Good morning, Paul," I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Annabeth. Are you hungry?" he replied.

"Yes!"

"Is blue pancakes okay for you?" He asked.

"Always," I answered. "The boys aren't awake yet?"

"No, you can wake them up," He placed the current blue pancakes on a plate, and headed upstairs.

I went into the living room to see the Percy was sleeping in the chair and Nico had taken over the couch. I thought of a plan to wake them up. Thalia came down and started helping me with my plan. We each got a glass and filled it with ice cubes. Thalia stood near Nico and I took Grover. Once I signaled go, we shoved several ice cubes down their shirts then proceeded to do the same to Percy. My sides hurt from laughing so hard. Nico and Grover were dancing trying to get the ice cubes from their shirts. Percy had it a little easier. He turned the ice cubes into water and was completely warm.

"Paul's making blue pancakes," I said.

A/n- any ideas on what I should name his mom's baby? I was thinking Paige…..Lexi…..Emily

So poll! Review which one you prefer and/or a name you like. The one with the most will be in the story. Make sure you review…..

Happy fanficing =)


	6. I'm pleading the 5th!

A/n- Okay so the two names that seem to be loved the most is PAIGE and LEXI. Please vote. The one with the MOST votes by next time I update will be the new baby's name. Now for the chapter, please enjoy =). It is a little bit of a longer chapter. But it would be my pleasure to dedicate this chapter to two different people. Bree and Love-Pink26, my two favorite reviewers. Love-Pink26, love your dedication to both this story and Darkness Within. I loved the idea about who is about to enter the story, so for your idea on that it is partly dedicated to you. Bree, I also love your dedication to this story. Your idea back in chapter 4 is coming to play NOW, so it is dedicated to you as well. Please enjoy =)

_Annabeth's POV_

I followed Percy into the kitchen, where Paul was making blue pancakes. Nico, Thalia, Grover, Percy, and I sat around the kitchen table, waiting patiently as 4 half-bloods and a satyr can. I stared aimlessly at Nico, who I realized that every time his hand brushed Thalia's hand, he would blush bright red. I'm guessing Zeus realized this too because suddenly a small lightning storm appeared over his head. I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

_Percy's POV_

I looked up from my blue pancakes, which was very yummy, to see a small lightning storm above Nico's head. This lightning storm was just like the one that appeared over my head when Zeus found out I water slapped Athena. I'm guessing Zeus read my thoughts because a lightning storm appeared over my head. Man, does it hurt when you get zapped by lightning every two minutes.

_Nico's POV_

I can't help but blush every time I accidently touch Thalia. I know I can't have her since she vowed to be a virgin for the rest of her immortal life, but there is hope that one day I can have her. Just as I thought that, a lightning storm appeared over my head. I thought Percy was kidding when he said the lightning hurt, but I was wrong. It hurts since it zaps me in the same spot every two minutes.

I looked up to the ceiling. Can you read my thoughts, oh Mighty Zeus?

No answer. Oh wait getting zapped more was an answer enough. I guess he can. Ow this was really hurting. And all Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover can do is laugh. Wait, why isn't Percy laughing? I looked up to a similar storm above his head.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Percy asked, his head resting on his hand.

"May be the same thing I did. Think the wrong thoughts," I suggested. When the girl's eyebrows rose, I knew I worded that wrong. "Not like that. I meant just thought something that Zeus didn't like."

He shrugged, and continued to eat. "What were you thinking about Nico?" Thalia asked.

_Why did she have to ask that?_ I questioned myself, before saying the most brilliant thing I have said in my whole life. Of course that's in my opinion. "I plead the 5th."

"You can't plead the 5th," Thalia said.

"Why can't I?" I asked with a smirk.

"Because I don't even know what the 5th is," Thalia answered.

"Well, either way I'm still not telling you," I was proud of myself. I baffled Thalia, and Annabeth wasn't interfering. Then I got zapped with more strength. "FINE I"LL STOP THINKING!" I yelled at the roof, hoping Zeus would stop zapping me.

I was wrong, as usual. My outburst caused Percy and me to get zapped every minute.

_Percy POV_

I glared at Nico. I gave him this 'It's-all-your-fault-and-I'm-so-killing-you-later' look. He looked kind of frighten before saying, "Ha, we're equal when it comes to power, Water Boy."

Everyone looked at him like he lost it. "Come on, we will settle it here and now," I replied standing.

"No you won't," My mom's voice called.

Nico and I groaned as the lightning struck again. My mom walked in, took one look at us and glared. "What did you two do now?"

"We don't know," I lied. Oh gods, when is the lightning going to stop. "It appeared over Nico's head first, then mine."

My mom shook her head then walked, well more like waddled, over to the couch. She sat down and asked, "What are you going to do today?"

We looked at each other. "I was thinking the beach?"

"What about the movies?"

"I want to go bowling?"

I laughed. "I say bowling." Everyone shrugged and we proceeded to gather our things. I kissed my mom on the cheek and we left for the bowling alley.

We piled in my car. Me, driving of course, Annabeth sitting in the passenger seat, and Grover, Thalia, and Nico in the back. The lightning storm above my head had disappeared, thankfully, but as for Nico's lightning storm, it was a different story. Thalia took a seat by the door and Nico sat in the middle and Grover took the other seat by the door, but lightning started going off every other second to the point where Nico begged Grover to change him seats. Once Grover changed seats with Nico, Nico's storm cloud disappeared.

We reached the bowling alley, and we paid. Everyone looked at me, like I knew what to do. "What?" I asked.

"What are we suppose to be doing?" Grover questioned.

"Go find a ball that you can pick up easily and you are comfortable with throwing it, okay?" I replied, looking for my own ball. We came back after several minutes of searching. The rack was filled with ball ranging from 9 to 14 pounds. I was the first one back, so I started putting names into the system.

Seaweed Brain

Wise Girl

Tree Hugger

Pinecone Face

Dead Boy

"Why am I always last?" Nico complained.

"Because, I felt like putting you last," I replied.

Have you ever seen a bunch of half-bloods try to bowl? No? Well it's a funny sight. We are able to kill any type of monster that tries to attack. We are able to read Ancient Greek. We are able to win capture the flag. We have god or goddess as parents. Even with all of that, we can't aim a ball down an alley to hit ten freaking pins.

We played for about 4 hours, and the highest score any of us could get was 63. Of course it was Thalia to get the high score of the night. We were playing, what I thought, was our last game when I hear a voice behind me say, "Percy?"

I turned around to find Rachel wearing the shortest skirt possible and a quite revealing shirt.

A/n- Again, names. PAIGE or LEXI? Vote now. Happy Easter. Happy fanficing =) and much love.


	7. Stupid individual lightning storms

A/n- Happy Easter. As for the votes on the name, Paige has won. Look for Paige to start appearing in the story very shortly. Sorry Sekani, but more have voted for Paige, lovely names though. You may see one of the names later, but I haven't decided. I want to make a special shout out to Percy and Annabeth for life for giving me an idea for where to go for this chapter. Thanks and hope you enjoy Percy and Annabeth for life, this is all for you =)

_Rachel's friend, Emily's POV_

I watched Rachel walk over to a group of five, looking like major slut in her skirt and shirt. Ashley, Hannah, and I joined her over at the group. I looked at the score board to see:

Seaweed Brain

Wise Girl

Tree Hugger

Pinecone Face

Dead Boy

_What weird nicknames, _I thought.

_Rachel's POV_

I watched Percy's eyes travel up and down me before dropping to the ground. "Hey, Rachel," he said.

I winked at him, and watched as Annabeth tried to bowl. She couldn't bowl to save her life. I laughed. Percy's eyebrow was raised. "What?" I questioned him.

"Don't laugh at her, or any of us. We can't help we've never been bowling before," Percy replied, locking his eyes on Annabeth.

_Stupid Annabeth, always getting in my way as I'm trying to get Percy_, I thought. I lend down and whispered in his ear, "I know you want me."

I saw him fidget in his seat, obviously thinking something. Then something appeared over his head, zapping him with lightning every minute or so.

_Percy's POV_

When she whispered 'I know you want me', I started thinking about her outfit and how good it would look on Annabeth. Then it happened, Zeus and his stupid individual lightning storms. "Ugh, not again," I said.

"What did you do to piss him off this time?" Thalia asked.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't like my thinking. If he doesn't like it, then he should stop invading my mind," I felt the lightning getting stronger. Then I realized that Rachel could see through our mist. _Damn_. I lend over to Thalia and muttered, "She can see through our mist. What now?"

"Run!" Thalia yelled.

We raced to my car. We arrived panting, as I fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. Once we were settled, Nico spoke up, "Why did we run?"

"Rachel can see through our mist," Thalia said. "And this idiot had to think something Zeus didn't like and get a lightning storm above his head."

They slapped me, "Hey, I'm driving!"

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"Well since Rachel ruined bowling, I was thinking a movie," I answered, honestly. They all agreed. "Well, I'm glad you agree because we were going whether or not you agreed."

We arrived at the movie theater and bought our tickets to _From Paris with Love_. We took our seats, and then realized we wanted drinks and popcorn. I offered to go, dragging Nico with me.

We got up to the counter, "May I help you?"

"Four medium drinks, can one of them be in a can please?" I asked.

"Is that all?"

"No, can I also have three medium popcorns?" I replied.

"It will be 22.85," the girl, who couldn't be more than 16, said.

"I got this one, man," Nico said, pulling out a twenty and a five.

I grabbed the popcorn and the can, heading back to the theater. Nico followed a few minutes later with the rest of the drinks. We finally reached the girls.

"Why do you have three fountain drinks and three popcorns?" Annabeth asked.

I handed the can to Grover, and replied, "Because if Nico sits next to Thalia, or shares with her, Zeus zaps him. So I got one drink and popcorn for Nico. One drink for Thalia and one popcorn for Thalia and Grover to share. One drink for me and you to share along with one popcorn." I just hoped the others were following along with the program.

We watched the movie silently, trying not to fidget too much. But seriously, we can't help but fidget if trying to sit still; it's just the ADHD in us which isn't our fault. But after the movie, we headed back to my house for dinner.

I did the dishes easily as the others got ready for bed. I was the last to change into my p.j's which consisted of p.j pants and my camp HALF-BLOOD tee-shirt. I kissed Annabeth before heading downstairs for bed.

_Annabeth's POV_

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"_Where are you?" I yelled. I searched the whole house, finding nothing in any room. "Alyssia, please say something." I yelled again, begging her to say something. _

_Then I heard a whimper. "Alyssia?"_

"_Mason?" her little called, very faintly. I started digging around the spot where I heard. "Ow," I heard her whimper. _

"_Aly," I whispered. "I need you to talk one more time."_

"_It hurts, Mason," she said softly. _

_I finally found her. I pulled her into my arms, trying to find out what was wrong with her. I saw bruises and a couple of scratches and possibly a broken bone. "Mason?"_

"_Yes, Aly?" I replied, laying her gently on the couch. _

"_Where's mommy and daddy?" her little voice so soft and gentle. _

"_They should be home any minute," I lied. "Let me heal you quickly, okay Aly?" Water washed over Alyssia, healing the wounds and the broken bone. My head felt dizzy as I finished, and fell to the floor. _

"_Mason?"_

"_Come here, Aly, it'll be okay. Let's get some rest for tomorrow," I said holding my hands out for Alyssia to curl up against me. She fell fast asleep. "Why did you leave us, mom? I can't take care of a six-year-old all by myself, I'm only twelve. Where are you, dad? Why did you desert me and Alyssia? I thought you loved us," I questioned aloud, before my eyes closed. _

A/n- I am so tired and have school tomorrow. If I didn't I would write more. Well good night and hoped you enjoyed. As always please review and happy fanficing =) Oh by the way Alyssia is pronounced ah-lee-sea-uh.


	8. Toga Parties at the Hospital

A/n- Before I start this chapter, I have something to say to Bree. Bree, thanks for the review. As for the name, I didn't choose, the others reviewers mostly chose Paige, so I stood by my word and went with the name most everyone wanted. Also, I dedicated that chapter to you because it was somewhat of your idea to cause drama, and Love-Pink26 to cause the drama using Rachel. NOW for the chapter, hope you all enjoy as always =)

_Annabeth's POV_

I woke with a start, panting from the dream I had just had. I got up, waking Thalia. "Go back to sleep," I muttered, and Thalia turned over and fell fast asleep. I walked down stairs, heading to the kitchen, to find Percy's mom sitting at the kitchen table with ice cream.

"May I join you?" I asked, making her look up.

"Get a spoon, I'll share just this once," she answered, causing me to laugh lightly. "Why are you up at this hour, Annabeth?"

"I had a dream, I can't decide if it was god or bad though," I replied, digging into the ice cream.

"What was your dream about, dear?" she replied. I hesitated before telling her about the two kids. She said, deep in thought, before asking me, "What did these children look like?"

"I don't know about the boy, because I was seeing what he was seeing. But the little girl, Alyssia, I think her name was, had black curly hair and greenish gray eyes," I replied. "At the end of the dream, the boy, Mason, healed Alyssia with water. And she passed out curled up against him, and then he started to talk to the sky. Asking why his mom left him with Alyssia, and that he couldn't take care of her since he was only twelve; Mason, also, cured his dad for leaving them, asking if he still loved them, and if he did, why he left them."

"The girl can possibly be your sibling, but with the hair color and eye color, it doesn't seem too likely; even if she does have some of the traits, like curly hair and grayish eyes. The boy could be Percy's brother, because of using water to heal. The only way to really know is to talk to Chiron about it," she replied after a few minutes.

"Thanks, but I want to finish this year in school before returning back to camp. This could be the last time I dream about these two children," I sat thoughtfully, eating my ice cream. She left about twenty minutes later, leaving me at the table by myself. I sat there until the others started to stir and wake up.

_Rachel's POV, (After Percy left her at the bowling alley)_

I looked down at my outfit, feeling very uncomfortable. I looked at Emily, Hannah, and Ashley, asking them if they wanted to leave. They shrugged their shoulders and we left, heading back home. Once we got home, I quickly changed from a slutty outfit into something more comfortable, a pair of loose shorts and a sweatshirt.

"Why did they leave so quickly?" Hannah finally spoke.

"I'm not exactly sure," I replied.

"The nicknames they have each other are very weird," Emily looked around at us. "What? Didn't you see the names?"

"No," Ashley and Hannah answered.

"It was like Pinecone Face, Dead Boy, Tree Hugger, Wise Girl, and Seaweed Brain. Very ridiculous if you ask me," Emily replied.

I knew what those names meant, but I couldn't tell them because they wouldn't believe me. So I sat quietly as they discussed what the names could possibly mean.

_Thalia's POV_

I woke up when Annabeth left the room, but turned over and fell back to sleep easily. The second time I woke up I went down the stair, finding everyone else sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for blue pancakes that Paul was making.

"Good morning," I said, taking the only seat available, between Nico and Grover.

"Good morning," Percy replied. "Thalia, switch seats with Grover or we will have a lightning storm above Nico's head again, and I'm sure he doesn't want that this early."

I switched seats without objection. "Annabeth, why did you get up so early?"

"I had a dream, and couldn't get back to sleep," she replied, eating her pancakes.

"So what do we want to do today?" Nico asked.

"TOGA PARTY!" Grover yelled.

"What?" I laughed.

"I always have wanted to have a toga party," Grover replied, getting red in the face.

"Where are we going to get togas from?" Percy asked. Suddenly, five togas appeared in the living room, each a different color with a note attached. Percy shrugged his shoulders and said with his mouth full, "I guess we're having a toga party."

Grover punched the air, "Thank you, gods."

We finished, and entered the living room trying to find our respective togas. Percy's toga was a sea green color, with a note from his father attached. Annabeth's toga was a gray, with a note from Athena. Grover's toga was a dark green, with no note attached. Poor Grover, I thought. I noticed that Nico had a black toga in his hands, and a note from Hades. I grabbed the last toga, which were a sky blue and a note from my father of course.

We heard you all wanted to have a toga party. Kids these days, but anyways these are our real togas that we sometimes wear. Please take care of our togas, we might need them back. Just kidding, enjoy your new toga. Much love, my daughter.

Zeus

P.S. If that spawn of Hades comes within 5 feet of you, he will have a lightning storm above his head for the rest of his life. But I'll let him slide during the toga party.

I laughed at my note, and tried on my toga, perfect fit. "I just thought of something," I announced. They looked at me and I continued. "We don't know what to do during a toga party."

"DANCE!" Grover yelled again.

"We need music then," Nico replied.

"Where's your cd player or IPod speakers?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, and Paul replied, "I have IPod speakers on the bookcase over there."

I got the speakers, and plugged it up to my IPod. Music started coming out the speakers, and I started attempting to dance to the music. We quickly found out that we couldn't dance if it were to save our lives. "How is it that we can fight monsters all day long, have gods as a parent, and risk our lives on a daily bases but we can't dance or bowl?" I asked.

"Because we don't have to save our lives doing those things," Annabeth laughed.

Percy's mom came down the stairs, holding her still growing belly. "Paul?"

_Percy's POV_

"What is it, mom?" I asked.

"I think she's coming," she replied. Then she looked at us and laughed, "What are you all wearing?"

"Togas," Grover replied.

"Well I don't think we have time to let you all change, we have to go now," she replied, with the help of Paul and me, she made it to the car.

"Are you driving, or am I?" I asked Paul.

"I'll drive, you kids get in," he replied taking my keys. So with that, the five of us climb in the back of my car, speeding off towards the hospital. I hate being ADHD in times like this. Yes, it could save my life when I'm in battle, but when I'm stuck in a waiting room with 4 other people who can't sit still, it's not very fun being ADHD. Thankfully, Thalia remembers to bring the IPod and speakers. We finished our toga party in the hospital room, while getting awkward looks from other families waiting for their niece or nephew.

A brave soul finally got the courage to approach us, "Umm excuse me, why are y'all in togas?"

"Because we're having a toga party, but my sister decided that she wanted to come now, so we figured that we should finish it while we're waiting," I replied, still attempting to dance to the music.

The girl, who couldn't be more that 8, walked back to her family, bringing with her a boy that looked almost like her. "Can we join you?" she asked.

"Yes, the more the merrier," Annabeth laughed. "What is your name?"

"Susan, and that's my twin, Kyle," she replied. I studied these two new kids. They both had brown hair and blue eyes, looking like Aphrodite's children.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover," I said. "Notice anything?"

"Thought you would never ask," Thalia replied.

We never let the kids know, what we were talking about, but Grover disappeared to talk to the family.

_Grover's POV_

I thought I smelled other half-bloods, and once Percy pointed it out I knew where the smell was coming from. I disappeared to talk to the family. "Hello," I greeted them.

"Hello, young man," a man replied.

"Are you Susan and Kyle's father?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied. "Oh no."

"I'm sorry, but as soon as my friend's mom has her baby, we must take them to camp," I replied.

His family looked like I was crazy. "I always knew it would happen sooner or later."

"I'm sorry. The scent is pretty strong for their age. Either they have found out already, or they have a different parent then who we are assuming," I replied. "They haven't found out have they?"

"Yes, they found out two days ago," he replied, shaking his head. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have told them. I'm sorry." He looked up at me, and I couldn't comfort him that much.

"At least they will be claimed," I tried. "We both know that since they found out, their scent gets that much stronger. They haven't been- you know?"

"Yes, two days ago, that's when I told them," he replied.

"Its fine," I put my hand on his shoulder. "They will be safe at camp, and will be able to come home during the school year."

He nodded his approval. "Can you wait until their brother is born?"

"Yes, but after that, they must go. We can protect them for now, but not forever," I nodded.

"I understand. Please, don't let anything harm them," he said. "Do you want to break the news to them, or do I?"

"You can," I replied. "I'll send them to you." I returned to the party, "Susan, Kyle, your dad wants you."

As soon as they left, Annabeth looks at me, "They found out about their mom."

"I know it was because a monster attacked. I told him as soon as their brother is born, we must take them to camp since they already know," I nodded. We got back into the groove of the music, still without much success, trying to dance.

_Percy's POV_

We had our toga party for hours until Paul finally came out. "She had been born!" Paul announced proudly.

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I went into the room to see my new baby sister. I stood by my mom's bed side, waiting to hold her. "She's 7 pounds and 8 ounces."

"What is her name?" I asked.

"We have decided on Paige Alexandra Blofis," My mom answered. Paige had a full head of black hair and crystal blue eyes. I held her in my arms, just realizing that I was still in my sea green toga. Oh well, I had a beautiful little sister, who wouldn't care if I was wearing a toga when I first held her or not.

A/n- Is that how you spell Paul's last name? Anyways how did you like? Togas. Always tons of fun. Lol. Please review. Tell me what you think about Annabeth's dream and who you think Alyssia and Mason are.


	9. Thank the gods for shadow travelling

A/n- I recently just got my first bad review I have ever gotten for any of my stories. Wad, if your still reading, which I don't think you are, but anyways, please tell me how you think that Percy's mom is OOC. Also, boring? Well anyways. The show must go on, and here is the next chapter. T.J, love you, my dork of a cousin, but as you wish you will be seeing more of Susan and Kyle.

_Grover's POV_

I was left behind on half-blood duty. I tried to wait patiently for Percy and the others to come out so that I could see the new baby, and possibly get off half-blood duty. Unfortunately for me, neither of these happened; instead I was forced to run into the room with Susan and Kyle behind me.

"We got company," I said.

"What type?" Nico asked.

"Not the good type," I replied. "It's bad enough having this many half-blood in one place, but two of them with scents as strong as yours, Percy's and Thalia's are is even worse."

"I guess that's what we get. Everyone got a weapon?" Percy asked.

_Percy's POV_

When everyone but Susan and Kyle answered, I asked, "Annabeth, do you have your hat? Also, Nico, we might need a distraction."

"What type of distraction are we talking about here?" Nico asked.

"Well since you can shadow travel and Annabeth is invisible, I thought you would distract and ultimately kill the monster, while Thalia, Grover, and I get them out of here," I replied.

"Okay, we can do that," Annabeth replied, taking her dagger and hat out of her pocket.

"Mom, we have to go," I looked at my mom, sitting there, holding my new baby sister. I looked up at Paul who had a worried look on his face. "We might have to stay at camp for a week or two, but I'll come back."

"As long as you come back," My mom replied. I lend down and kissed her on the cheek. Then turned, taking Susan's hand and leaving the room.

Thalia had Kyle and we slipped out of the hospital as Nico and Annabeth fought the monster.

_Annabeth's POV_

"I never volunteered for this," Nico complained.

"Well we have no chose in the matter. It's either Susan and Kyle get hurt in a battle before we get to camp or make sure they get out of this hospital okay," I said sternly. "Besides, monsters aren't that hard to beat, we can do this."

I disappeared, blending in with my surrounding. Nico, also, disappeared but returned two minutes later. "We have two monsters around this corner, and then another one around the next one," he reported.

"You take care of the single one, since you show up after shadow travelling. I'll take the other two," I said after a minute, thinking of a plan.

"Okay, be back in a few minutes," Nico replied again disappearing.

I rounded the corner, facing two monsters that I haven't faced before. I shoved the dagger into the first monster, killing it but it screamed before dying. The second one was on alert as I tried to kill it. It saw me. How it seen me, I couldn't tell you but he picked me up. I struggled, but he trapped my arms. My dagger had fallen once it picked me up. So I did the only reasonable thing I could think of, I bite its hand. That got him to drop me. But it dropped me a little too hard, and I landed in awkward position and passed out.

_Nico's POV_

I finished my monster off when I heard a thud. I shadow travelled to the next corridor, finding I was behind the monster. I stabbed it once and saw Annabeth lying on the ground. I've never seen Annabeth pass out during a battle. She was the best swordsmen that camp has seen, and she PASSED OUT. Oh no, Percy's going to kill me.

"Annabeth, wake up?" I asked as I moved her body into a more comfortable position. She wasn't stirring, so I shadow travelled her back to camp. I placed her on a bed in the infirmary, and left to meet up with Percy and the others.

When I appeared without Annabeth, Percy started staring me down. "Where is Annabeth?" he asked, not breaking his glaze.

"She's in the infirmary at camp. She passed out during battle," I replied, cringing when he tried to jump on me.

Thalia and Grover caught him in mid-air. "No you don't, Percy, we still need him to shadow travel us back to camp."

"Fine, Nico take these two first," Percy said pointing to Susan and Kyle.

I took their hand and left. Once we made it to camp, I left them with Chiron to go back to Thalia, Grover, and Percy. I made another trip, this time with Thalia and Grover. The final trip I made was with Percy, but I dreaded going back because it was just him and me alone. He surprising didn't kill me, and we made it successfully back to camp without any injuries.

"Who are these?" Chiron asked as soon as we approached them.

"Twins of Aphrodite," I replied. As I said that, Aphrodite's symbol appeared over their heads.

"Thalia, wait no, Nico, show them to their cabin. One more minute, can I inquire why you all are wearing togas?" Chiron asked, raising his eyebrow.

"TOGA PARTY!" Grover yelled.

"We had a toga party," Thalia rolled her eyes, which I found cute. Oh no, I shouldn't have thought that. Damn lightning storms. Why are you torturing me, Zeus? No answers only more lightning.

"You really need to stop making my dad angry," Thalia said. "Or you're not going to have anymore hair there ever."

"Come on, Susan and Kyle, I'll show you to your cabin now," I rolled my eyes, still getting zapped by lightning but show the twins around anyways.

_Annabeth's POV_

"_Mason!" Alyssia yelled frantically. Then she spotted him, lying on the ground, his sea-green eyes were shut and his black hair messily covered his face. "No," she whimpered. _

_She sat quietly for a minute, sending a prayer up to each of the gods, asking for help and strength. He stirred under her little hand. "Mason!" she cried._

"_Aly," he muttered. "You need to hide, now!" he demanded. "I'll protect you."_

_She did as she was told and hid in a cave waiting for Mason to join her. Thirty minutes later, he staggered into the cave. "Aly, I need water quickly please."_

_He took the bottle of water from Alyssia and gently said, "Come here, let me heal you."_

"_You need to heal yourself first!" she replied, moving more out of his reach. _

"_No, Alyssia Isabel, get over here now! I am going to take care of you before I even think about myself. I need to protect you," he replied._

_She reluctantly moved closer to him, letting him heal her scraps and cuts. "Next time, I want you to hid, understood," he said as he finished. He started working on himself. He finished, and pulled out food wrapped in a napkin. "Here eat," he held the napkin toward Alyssia. _

"_You need to eat too, Mason," she replied taking small bites out of a sandwich._

"_I will, I want to make sure you eat enough first," Mason replied. "It's hard to believe you are only 6."_

"_Is that good or bad?" she replied, slowly eating half of the sandwich._

"_It can be both, but for now we are counting it as a blessing," he replied. "After you finish, you need to lie down, and try to get to sleep because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He watched her eat, and lay down to sleep. He ate what was left and laid down next to Alyssia, pulling her on to his lap, playing with her dirty black curls. "Please, find it in your power to help us find our way to camp," Mason said before falling asleep._

A/n- I was thinking about my bad review. Some of the time a few characters can be OOC but not all the time. I didn't promise to make everything perfect, I just promised to write y'all a story. But oh well, if people don't like it, then people don't like and I can't change that. Hope you enjoy =) and as always REVIEW! Please and thank you.


	10. Don't forget to pray!

A/n- I absolutely love the reviews. They really make my day and inspire me to write more chapters. But there are always the horrible reviews; I ask that if you don't like it then don't review. Also, nobody is forcing you to read, so if you don't like it then STOP reading it. Also, bo] this isn't set after all the books, can't you tell? It's set between the 3rd and 4th books. Bad reviews really rain on my parade, so I stress again IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW IT. Thank you and hope you enjoy =)

_Annabeth's POV_

_I stood, in the face of death and laughed. That's right, I laughed. He tried to break us up, me and Alyssia. I won't let that happen. The reaper stood in front of me and Alyssia stood behind me. _

"_Take me, leave her. Her candles still burning," I pleaded, trying to save Alyssia. _

"_No, I will take both of you," The reaper said. _

"_Please, Hades, save us," I prayed aloud. _

"_My lord isn't going to save you," his chilling voice sent shivers down my back. "He's the one that sent me to take your lives." With that, he laughed. His laugh so terrible, it made me shake with anger. _

"_You're not going to take us to the Underworld," I stood determined. _

"_Mason, we're going to die," Alyssia said, as softly as possible. _

"_No, I will, but I'll save you. You need to get to camp. You will be safe," I never looked her in the eyes. "You are strong Alyssia. Remember you what you have running through your veins."_

"_You will soon join your mother and father. I have already taken their lives," The reaper spoke. "There is nowhere to go, no one to save you. You are damned to the Underworld for the rest of eternity."_

"_Now, Alyssia, run as far, as fast, and as hard as you can. Remember your life depends on it," I told her in a whisper. "You're going to make it to camp I know you will. It was always my plan."_

"_I can't, Mason. I can't just leave you," she replied, making me forget that she was a six year old. _

"_You can't bargain with death, but you can outrun it just if you get to the hills of camp," I said. "Run, Alyssia. Run in the name of the gods. Run for our parents, and run for me. Don't forget to pray."_

_I looked death in the face as soon as I heard her soft footsteps leave behind me. "I am ready to face my death."_

I awoke with a start. Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Percy were sitting around me. "How are you feeling?" Nico asked.

"Like a ton of brick have been dropped on me," I replied, sitting up in my bed. "What happened?"

"You passed out during the battle," Nico replied.

"Oh," I said, simply.

"Yeah, Nico's lucky I haven't killed him for leaving you alone," Percy replied. I smiled at him.

"It wasn't his fault or the battle. I fell in battle because I have such a strong connection to my dreams," I shook my head. "But I don't understand who my dreams are about."

"Let me get Chiron," Thalia stood to leave. She returned a few minutes later with Chiron.

"Young, Annabeth," he greeted.

"Chiron."

"What do you need, young hero? It seems that you are in stress," Chiron replied.

And I told them every dream I have had up to this point. Everyone sat their quietly thinking. I watched them with curiosity. "Well, what do you think?" I asked because my ADHD finally took over.

"There are two possible answers to your question. While the one seems very likely, the other seems almost impossible," Chiron finally spoke.

"What is the possible answer?" Thalia asked.

"They are fellow half-bloods trying to make it to camp. And the way that you described the boy, Mason I think it was, he looks and seems a lot like Percy. You also say he has been healing himself and the girl with water. But as for the girl, Alyssia, I wouldn't know whose daughter she would be. Her traits give her wisdom, like Athena, but beauty like Aphrodite. Am I correct?" he turned towards me.

"Yea, she was beautiful, yet intelligent. Her eyes were a mix of green and gray and her hair is black and curly," I said remembering every detail.

"Yes, she is difficult to place, but if they reach camp then we will find out whose children they are," Chiron replied. "If you have any more of these dreams, I want to be the first to know. Understood?" When I nodded, I watched him walk away, talking to himself.

I stood and took Percy's hand, walking down to the beach. I found a spot suitable and sat. Percy sat beside me and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about your dreams?"

"Because you didn't ask," I muttered.

"I didn't ask because I didn't know you were having these dreams," Percy replied.

I lend over and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

A/n- not as long as the other chapters, but people have been dying to know about Alyssia and Mason. Hmm I gave you a hint, can you figure it out? Any who, I can't sleep and I got school in the morning so what is better than writing a new chapter? Nothing. Lol. Happy fanficing =)


	11. Not enough togas to go around

A/n- 5:00 am and still no sleep has come, oh well. A word to A, thanks for your review it means a lot. Oh by the way is Alyssia no Alyson. But it's all good. I hope you enjoy the new chapter =)

_Annabeth's POV_

I pulled away from Percy and sat, looking out at the ocean. "I wonder who they are though," I said finally. "Why would it be me that they are contacting?"

"I don't know Wise Girl," He looked at me and I laughed. "What?"

"I just realized that we are still wearing our togas," I replied, still laughing.

He looked down and shrugged, "Well at least they are comfortable."

The dinner bell rang and we headed to the dining hall. I kissed Percy again really quick and sat down with my siblings, still troubled by my dreams. I looked at Chiron and he was obviously trouble by the same thing, because he was still talking to himself.

My siblings took a look at me, "Where'd you get the toga?"

"I want a toga," another one said.

"Me too," a third agreed.

"Where did you get them from? I mean Thalia, Grover, Percy, and Nico are also wearing different colored togas," Malcolm stated.

"We wanted a toga party. Well Grover wanted one, and we agreed to it. They were gifts from our respective parents," I tried to explain.

"That's not fair!" one of the younger ones said.

I wasn't paying attention to them, but I looked around to see the other four still wearing their togas. Thalia, Percy, and Nico all sat alone at their tables. Grover and Juniper sat at a different table and I was surrounded by my siblings.

_Thalia's POV_

I watched the other four, waiting for dinner to get over so I could talk to them. We finished and headed to the beach. "So how long are you staying at camp?" I asked them.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Percy replied. "What about you?"

"I have to go back to the hunters. They allowed me to leave for the weekend, but I am to be back by tonight," I replied.

"Oh," Annabeth said. "It's been nice to see you, even if it was just for a weekend."

"Yeah, I'm lucky I even got this weekend away. I mean I love being a hunter but I miss you all," I said. "But you tell anyone I said that, Zeus isn't the only one that can make individual lightning storms."

"No need for threats, Pinecone Face," Percy replied.

"It was a promise," I raised my eyebrow. "And I'll make sure to make the lightning hurt."

"Ugh, we have school tomorrow," Annabeth groaned.

"Well, I have to go. The hunters are expecting me," I said, standing. I walked into the forest and disappeared, only to reappear in the hunters' campfire.

_Annabeth's POV_

I said my good nights after Thalia left, and headed back to my cabin. Percy stopped me and kissed me before heading to his cabin. I walked to my closet changing into a pair of short and my camp half-blood tee-shirt. I climb in my bed that is so familiar and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"_Mason!" Alyssia cried. His hand was over her mouth, shutting her up. _

"_Aly, shh," Mason put his finger to his mouth. Tears ran down her face, as the monster started to approach. Mason waited until the last second to shove the dagger into the monster, which turned to dust that never really hit the ground. "I need to teach you how to fight Aly." She nodded, "I need to make sure that you can survive on your own. So here, take this and get ready."_

_She took the dagger in her hands, and Mason started teaching her the basics. "Stance is everything, it is necessary to defend yourself. If your stance is weak, then you can be easily defeated. Try to anticipate your opponents move, and try to find their weak spot. This shouldn't be hard for you, but you have to do all this within a matter of seconds," Mason explained. "If you can anticipate their moves and block, you will survive. Understand?" _

"_Yes," Alyssia said. _

"_Get ready," Mason said. "I'm going to attack you. You need to anticipate my moves and block them as effectively as possible."_

_She nodded, and he came at her with everything he had. She blocked a few moves, but other she couldn't. They did this until they were unable to continue from exhaustion. Mason pulled her to him, grabbing a bottle of water to heal her with. She was sleeping quietly in his arm after he got done healing the wounds he inflicted. She was getting better though, and that's what he wanted. _

"_The reaper might be right about you dying, but I don't think I believe him," Mason spoke. "I just want to reach camp with Alyssia safe. I would give my life for her!"_

A/n- 5:30 and still no sleep. Damn it's going to be a long day. I might not update again this afternoon, because I am hoping to get be able to read the 4th and the 5th books tomorrow after school. Well until then, have a good day. And as always, happy fanficing =)


	12. Ha! not the brightest crayon in the box

A/n- thanks for the support, my fellow readers. I am enjoying the reviews, they really make my day. It is 3:34 pm and I still haven't slept since 5:30 pm yesterday afternoon, so I apologize if this chapter completely sucks. As a word, I said previously that it takes place between the 3rd and the 4th books. It is still true, I am not following the plot that I have figured out after the last two books. Rachel will become the oracle in due time, but not at this moment. Also, clarification, Paige is Paul's daughter. Paige is NOT a half-blood like Percy. With that being said, please enjoy this chapter, and as always review! =)

_Annabeth's POV_

I awoke with a start, panting from the dream. But I lend back gently, trying to get back to sleep. I was asleep again in a matter of moments.

"_Hello, children," A chilling voice muttered. I looked up at him, only to find the reaper standing over us once more. "I told you, I am going to take your life."_

_He wore a black cape that covered every inch of his body, only showing his left hand in which was his scythe. It was pure black iron, with the name Soul Stealer written in Ancient Greek. I shuddered quietly as I thought of the meaning of his scythe. His hand that was wrapped around the pole of his scythe was nothing but bone. _

_Alyssia had already woken up, and was trying to find a way out. I did the only thing I could think of. "Aly, I'm going to buy you time. You run, you run and never look back. You keep on running until you reach camp. I know you're strong enough to make it," I whispered in her ear. _

_She opened her mouth to protest, but I quickly stopped her. "Do this for me. I am going to die. I promise mom and dad I would take care of you and I am. Remember; use your logic, and your special power only when necessary. You understand me? Drawing that much power will be enough to kill you, use it only on the verge of death. Make the gods proud. Make mom and dad proud. And you will make me proud," I said. I saw her greenish gray eyes light up with joy, but sadness crept into them when I added, "Now go. Don't stop for anyone."_

_I pushed her away. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I told you I am going to kill both of you."_

"_Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?" I asked, standing up. _

_He laughed, "You don't think you can beat me, now do you young hero?"_

"_No, I don't," I answered, charging at the reaper standing in front of me. I grabbed at his scythe, trying to get it to get it out of his reach. I failed. I drew water to my aid. He turned his scythe on me, trying to cut through my body. I moved at the last moment. I tried to encase him in water, but he shadow travelled out of my reach. _

"_I would expect no less that a fight," His chilling voice whispered in my ear. I ducked, getting out of his scythe's range of attack. I quickly snatched his scythe out of his hand with water. It landed in my hand. _

"_Go home, and tell your lord that Alyssia and I won't be killed that easily," I said, walking away with the reapers' scythe in my hand. _

"_You can't fight death forever, boy; you will slip and fail to beat me. It will be then that I take your life along with hers'." He said, before he shadow travelled into the darkness. _

_I only had one thing on my mind, finding Alyssia. "I thought I told you to run," I said, turning towards Alyssia. _

"_I couldn't leave you to die," she replied, looking up with sorrow in her wonderful eyes. _

"_Let's go before something else tries to attack us," I grabbed her hand and started walking back to our path. We were finally near New York. _

I woke up again panting. I looked at my clock, which read 7:45. _Damn_, I was going to be late for school. I quickly changed and knocked on Hades' cabins door.

Nico answered a minute later, dressed in just p.j pants. "Annabeth, why are you here?"

"I need a favor," I replied, not spending time. He nodded. "Shadow travel me to school?"

He extended his hand to me, which I took with a breath and my eyes shut. "Open, you're here. I'll tell Percy to pick you up," Nico said.

"Thanks. Owe you one," I smiled at him.

"Everyone owes me one," he laughed.

I hear the first bell ring; I hugged Nico, "I have to go. Bye!" I ran into my first period and sat like nothing happened during my weekend. Then I looked down to see what I was wearing. Oh no! I didn't mean too. I forgot I was still wearing it. It was just so comfortable. It was going to be a long day.

_Percy's POV_

I stayed home from school to help mom look after Paige since Paul had to work. Nico appeared in my living room. "She's at school. But she was wearing her toga."

"Why didn't you tell her?" I inquired.

"Because it is funny to see her notice it on her own," Nico laughed before disappearing into the shadows. I was laughing as my mom entered the living room.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked.

"Annabeth wore her toga to school," I laughed. My mom shook her head and took Paige from me to lay her down. I took the car and waited outside Annabeth's school. She came walking out with Calista. I was sitting on my hood, fidgeting with my hands when they walked up.

"Seaweed Brain," she greeted. I have to admit that she…..I'm not going to finish that thought. No more lightning storms for me in front of mortals.

"Wise Girl," I hoped down from my hood. "Do you have to go straight home?"

"No, dad doesn't care if I'm out with you or any of the others. But then again he doesn't know yet," Annabeth started to babble.

Calista looked at us, "What doesn't your dad know?"

"That we are dating," I replied. "So, Wise Girl, what do you want to do?"

"Ice cream sounds good," she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow Calista."

We climbed in my car, and headed towards the closest ice cream parlor.

_Annabeth's POV_

"I had another dream," I broke the silence.

"What was it about this time," Percy looked at me with those sea-green eyes.

"Mason fights the reaper again. He manages to get the reapers scythe away from him, and walks away to find Alyssia," I said simply.

"Oh." Is that all you can really say is oh? I thought.

"This is the second time he has fought death. He's not going to continue to win," I spoke only of the truth, knowing deep down that these two kids were going to die next time they face the reaper. Unless they use Alyssia's special power Mason was talking about, but what is that special power?

A/n- this is where I leave you because my wrist hurts and I want to try to get some sleep. As always REVIEW!


	13. Highfives for the best poems ever!

A/n- okay LOVING all the reviews, I currently have 87 good reviews which makes me very happy. I am updating so soon because my two cousins are always texting me, asking me when the next chapter will be up. First, before the new chapter, HAPPY 18 BIRTHDAY to my cousin. This is to you Steph, please enjoy. As well, Birthday shout out to Stefannyxo99, have a rocking birthday! So here is the next chapter, without further delay. Hope you enjoy as always =)

_Percy's POV_

I know we should tell Chiron about her dreams, but I really want some ice cream. So we stood in line, waiting to get a banana split. We took two spoons, and started digging into the ice cream.

"Well, as Chiron said, there is a reasonable option," Annabeth said. "Maybe they are just half-bloods, trying to make it to camp. Would this be some kind of empathy link, like the one you and Grover have? But there is only one thing about it; Alyssia is intelligent, while Mason can control water."

"So, Mason could be my half-brother and Alyssia could be your half-sister," I said.

"But Mason had qualities of wisdom and Alyssia has a power that I know nothing of," Annabeth countered.

"That would be a slight problem in that plan," I agreed.

"Who do you think they are?" Annabeth asked me again.

"I gave you my best answer. Mason looks just like I do? Alyssia, looks like you and your siblings, except for her hair and eye color, correct?" I asked. I noticed her nodded her head. "So, I'm still going for they are our half-siblings."

I saw Annabeth nod, but still deep in thought. "We still need to talk to Chiron about this."

"Well, it's Monday. We should go to camp Friday after school. Would that be okay with you?" I asked.

"Yes, just hoping I don't have any more dreams about them," Annabeth nodded, digging her spoon into the ice cream. After we had finished our ice cream, we decided to take a walk down the street. "You know, we really don't act like a couple," She finally broke the silence, which I was thankful for.

"Well for one, we aren't normal people. And for two, I don't want to make a move that Zeus or your mom doesn't like. Because if I do, then a) I will get a lightning storm above my head or b) die slowly and painfully," I laughed. I looked at Annabeth, still wearing her toga. She was looking very good in, might I add. I hear the thunder before I felt the lightning hitting the very sore spot on my head. Annabeth started laughing as I started cursing the skies. "Damn you Zeus! I knew I shouldn't have thought that. If you don't like what I'm thinking, stay out of my head!"

Not a good idea. I'm very good at making the gods angry at me! Annabeth looked at me, still laughing. "You're very good at getting Zeus to hate you."

"Not my fault he likes to read my thoughts. I think your moms paying him somehow," I thought out loud. "That would be why whenever I think of you I get a lightning storm above my head."

Annabeth just shook her head, and led the way back to my car. I drove her home, jamming out to music. When we pulled up in her driveway, I walked her up. I kissed her softy before turning to go. "You can come in," She offered.

I shrugged, and we entered. "Annabeth, Percy, good to see you," Her father greeted us. "So I've hear something." We urged him to go on. "That you two got together, and your mom doesn't like it."

"Yes, that right. Zeus seems not to like Percy either," Annabeth laughed. "He keeps making a lightning storm above Percy's head. I think it started when Zeus found out that he water slapped Athena."

Lightning hit my head. "Geez thanks Annabeth. You got him mad at me again," I said, rubbing my head. "My head won't ever be the same again."

"Nico and Percy have been getting zapped like crazy for the past couple of days," Annabeth said, turning her attention back to her father.

"Hey, I have to go. Mom will be wondering where I've been and probably needing more help with Paige. Paige can be such a handful," I said, still rubbing my head. The lightning was slowly going away.

"Okay, I'll see you hopefully before Friday. Oh dad, I'm going back to camp for the weekend," Annabeth said. "I need to talk to Chiron about something."

"Okay, dear. Will you be going with her, Percy?" He turned to me.

"Yes. I need to check up on Susan and Kyle. See how they are adjusting anyways," I nodded.

"Good. Then I can expect you back Sunday?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

I hugged her. "I'll see you for sure Friday, if not sooner. Bye!"

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," she replied, waving bye to me.

_Annabeth's POV_

I stayed up to watch _The Couples Retreat_ with my family. After the movie, I went to bed.

"_ALYSSIA ISABEL!" I screamed. She looked innocently at me with those green-gray eyes of hers, trying to hypnotize me with her charm._

"_Yes," she answered very sweetly. _

"_What the hell did you did just do?" I demanded. _

"_Controlled our problem," she replied. _

"_You can't do that," I said._

"_Why not, Mason?" she looked at the person lying dead at her feet, before glancing up at me._

"_Because you can't kill a person, that is immoral," I answered her. "Don't give me that look, missy. You know it was wrong. How did you-" I started to ask, but as she fainted I stopped. I pulled her close to me, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. I carried her to our camp for the night. I stay up, watching over her. _

_She stirred hours later. "Mason," she said her voice very weak. _

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry," Alyssia said, looking me in the eyes. "You are right, it's wrong and immoral. I'm sorry," she repeated._

"_You can't do that anymore. You hear me?" I asked. "You're going to harm yourself."_

"_Yes," she replied, before cuddling up against me. I played with her black curls before falling asleep. _

_The next day, Percy's POV_

I sat in English, listening closely, since I can't understand what she is writing on the board. It was the first day I was back, and I was still tired from Paige waking me up often last night. Stupid hearing, I cursed. Thankfully, Nico was attending my school. Grover was looking for new half-bloods, all the way in Texas and Arizona. Thalia returned to the hunters after last weekend. And Annabeth was at her own school, one for only girls.

"Your assignment is to write a poem. Any type you want. Due before you leave today," She said. I grabbed a pencil out and started thinking.

_It's my save heaven_

_The only place I can be me_

_I love everything about it_

_Being close to my dad and the sea_

_It's the only place I feel safe_

_Protected by the best of the best_

_Knowing I can help save the world_

_When it is in a big mess_

I looked down, feeling very proud of myself. I thought it was very good. I looked at Nico, who had just put his pencil down as well. I raised my eyebrow at him, and we switched papers. I looked down at his paper.

_One day the world will be sorry_

_When the dead rises from their graves_

_No one will be able to save the living_

_Not even water boy, with the biggest waves_

_The world hasn't seen what is to come_

_The day will come when the dead_

_Rises from their graves to start a war_

_I'll stand back, watching the ciaos ahead_

I shook my head, laughing, and Nico joined me as well. We swapped papers again, and turned them in. We sat down, noticing the whole hasn't finished. We high-fived each other at the best poems we have ever wrote.

"Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, what do you call this?" The teacher said, rather loudly.

"Excellent poems, ma'am," Nico replied. When her eyebrow rose, we knew something was up.

"Well it seems like you two can't understand the English language very well," she held our papers up, and then I realized what happened. "Because this clearly isn't English, this is Ancient Greek." The class turned to stare at us.

We looked at each other. "Damnit, I knew there was a reason I could read it without trouble," I whispered to Nico.

A/n- That is Nico's last name right? I can't remember it. I hope that is it. Anyways, so tell me how you liked it. Oh Annabeth's dream has to do with Alyssia's power. What do you think it is?


	14. Try not to write in Ancient Greek

A/n- I started to realize that I haven't put a disclaimer in. Well I do NOT own any characters except Hannah, Calista, Emily, and Paige. So there is the disclaimer. I would like to give a shout out to all my lovely reviewers. It is all of your wonderful reviews that keep me writing. Now on with the chapter =) Enjoy as always.

_Nico's POV_

I laughed at Percy's comment then I gave him the 'something's-wrong' look. He raised his eyebrow. "How could she know that was Ancient Greek? She must be a monster."

"You are right Nico di Angelo," the teacher screeched.

"Damnit, I was doing well on not getting kick out," Percy said, as the teacher transformed into a fury. "Is there something you can do, like tell it to go away?"

I pondered it for a minute, knowing we didn't have long before it would attack. "I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, demand you return to my father!" I shouted.

The fury looked at me, shaking its head. "Who are you to tell me to leave when there is a very tasty snack of half-bloods in front of me?"

"Because my father will banish you into the depths of Tartarus, with the father of the god, if you kill me," I reminded it. "Now, leave. Or I will kill you."

"I will get Percy Jackson soon enough!" it screeched, bursting into flames.

"Percy, the mist!" I demanded.

_Percy's POV_

I stood in front of the class, snapping my fingers like Thalia had taught me. "Our teacher went to the bathroom. Our papers weren't written in Ancient Greek, they were written in English. They were so good they got a's. Nico isn't the son of Hades, and we aren't half-bloods."

I sat down next to Nico. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Yes," I replied. "Now we need to contact Chiron."

We stood, leaving the classroom before another teacher or student tried to attack us. I knew it was a bad idea having two sons of the big three in one building for school. "We should've known this would have happened sooner or later," Nico said.

"Yeah, I know. Do you have a drachma?" I said, holding my hand opened. He placed a coin in my hand, and I formed a rainbow with water. I said what was needed and soon Chiron appeared in the rainbow.

"Percy, Nico," he greeted. "What's wrong, young heroes?"

"We almost got attacked by another fury. Thankfully Nico scared it away," I replied. Chiron nodded.

"You two need to come back to camp immediately," he replied.

"We're going to get Annabeth, she needs to talk to you as well," I said.

"Be safe, and hurry," Chiron said before waving his hand through the rainbow.

We made a quick stop by my house. "Mom!" I said loudly.

"Percy, Nico, what are you doing home so early?" she asked, holding Paige.

I pulled my little sister into my arms, "We got attacked. We are to return to camp immediately. But we are going to get Annabeth from school because she needs to talk to Chiron as well." I looked down at Paige and played with her black hair. She started to laugh.

"Okay, sweetie, be safe," Mom said, taking Paige back. Paige started to cry. I kissed Paige on the forehead, and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Bye," I waved as I left the room.

_Annabeth's POV_

I was sitting in English, trying to pay attention, but I had a feeling something bad was about to happen. As usual I was right. I heard Calista said, "What are your friends doing here?"

"What are you talking about? They still should be in school," I replied.

"Well they aren't," she replied pointing to the door. I saw them looking around. Nico shoved his elbow into Percy's ribs and then whisper something. They flung the door open.

"Percy! Nico! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"We need to go now," Nico replied, pulling me from my chair.

"Where do you think you're going Ms. Chase? And you two need to leave before I call the resource officer," my teacher said.

"Okay, were leaving," Percy said. I barely heard him say to Nico, "Shadow travel us, now!"

I felt the familiar urge as Nico travelled us back to camp. We landed in the big house. "Always making the greatest entrances I see," Chiron laughed.

"Well it wouldn't have been the greatest if they didn't shadow travel me out of my class," I protested.

"I see. Percy, Nico, please tell me what happened," Chiron turned his focus to the boys.

"Wait! Did you get attacked?" I demanded.

"Yes, now just listen," Percy said impatiently. He launched into the story with the help of Nico. They told of how they were attacked and what they did after that.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you two to go to the same school," I replied when they finished.

"I know that now," Percy said.

"What did you do to get the teacher to attack you?" Chiron asked.

_Percy's POV_

Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "She assigned us to write a poem. Nico and I wrote ours, both finding ours to be excellent poems. But when we turned them in, we found out that we accidently wrote in Ancient Greek instead of English." Annabeth started laughing to the point of almost crying. "Hey it's not funny. We didn't mean to. We realized the teacher wasn't that good when she told us it was Ancient Greek."

"Well, next time, boys, try not to write in Ancient Greek," Chiron said, shaking his head, laughing slightly. "Wait, Nico, how did you get rid of the monster?"

"I threaten it that I would kill it or if it killed me that dad would send him to the depths of Tartarus," Nico replied proudly.

"I would expect nothing less from the son of Hades," Chiron glanced at him.

"But I have to go," Nico said.

"It's not safe," I protested.

"I'm not welcome here, I've told you that before," Nico said. "I've never been welcomed here."

Chiron looked at Nico, "You are always welcome here. We will build you a cabin. Annabeth," he said turning to her. "I wish that you make the blueprints to Nico's cabin. Of course, make sure you have everything that Nico requests. I want this done by this Friday." Annabeth hurried off to her cabin to grab the laptop she was given. "And I will have a table made for you to sit at during dinner. As always you can sit where ever you wish during breakfast and lunch," he said, turning to Nico again. "You will be living here by no later than two weeks from this Friday."

Nico nodded his head, "Thank you sir."

"You deserve it!" I exclaimed.

"Until then, you are more than welcome to sit with Percy at Poseidon's table during dinner and sleep in Percy's cabin," Chiron said. "Now run along, you have much planning to do with Annabeth."

We left the big house, heading for my cabin. "Annabeth, where are you!" I yelled.

"Right here, Seaweed Brain," she said, coming out of her cabin.

"We can use my cabin to plan, so we won't be bothered by the others," I said, allowing them to enter my cabin. It was cleaner then it was when I left it last summer because I cleaned up when we came to camp a week ago. "Nico, you can sleep here. Use any drawer you wish. Bathroom's through there," I pointed out. "Just don't take my bed or Tyson's and we won't have problems," I said, laughing.

"Thanks," Nico replied, sitting on the bed he had claimed.

"I'm going to talk with Susan and Kyle to see how they were adjusting," I replied, leaving my cabin.

_Annabeth's POV_

It was my first time designing a building that would be showed off to the whole camp. I sat down on Percy's bed, with my laptop in my lap. "So what do you wish it to be?"

"Dark," Nico replied. "No sunlight coming in. On second thought put six windows in but make sure that each has heavy, black curtains. I want it sort of like this cabin but instead of the blues and greens I want black, dark purples, and dark reds. Two beds, one against east and west walls. I want my door to face south. I want my bathroom to be that the end of the bed on the east side. Dressers and shelves I want lined up against the north wall."

I drew for hours. Thankfully I wrote down what he wanted, because the next thing I knew Percy was waking me up. "Wise Girl, you need to wake up."

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked, setting my laptop on the ground. He smiled then he walked over to his dresser.

He tossed me a pair of p.j. pants and one of his camp half-blood shirts. "Put them on and yes you can stay in here tonight."

I walked into his bathroom. I quickly change, and curled up in his bed while he changed. "Wise Girl," he said.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"That's my bed," he said. It was a queen sized bed, like the two other beds in his cabin. Just like the one at his house, his covers were blues and greens.

"I know," I replied, patting the bed behind me. He shrugged and crawled into bed. "Night, Seaweed Brain."

"Night, Wise Girl. Oh and if we get into trouble, I'm blaming you," he said. I giggled, curling up closer to him. I went to sleep quickly.

"_Mason?" Alyssia asked._

"_Yes, Aly?" I replied, looking down at the little girl in my lap._

"_Mom and dad aren't ever coming back are they?" she questioned. I didn't know how to tell her. "Please, don't lie."_

"_I don't think so," I replied honestly. _

"_Why? Don't they love us?" she asked another question that I couldn't quiet tell her, because I didn't want to admit it to myself. _

"_I thought they did but that was years ago, when you were just born. I thought they would protect us forever, but I had to grow up, be a man, and take care of you when they left," I said, looking down at her, knowing she was crying. "Don't get me wrong now, Alyssia. I love you. I didn't mean that I didn't want to take care of you or that I mind taking care of you. I don't, I just wish I didn't have to at such a young age," I tried to justify it, but I knew she was already upset. _

"_How old where you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking. _

"_I was 8 and you were barely 2. It was hard, but know you know how to fight and can protect yourself. We have gotten so lost over the years, but our hope to see mom and dad have gotten us through. We need to make it to camp now more than ever," I replied, playing with her thick, dirty, black curls. _

"_Why haven't we tried to get a raft and sail there?" Alyssia asked._

"_We haven't thought about. You're a genius, Aly. We need to make a raft, then I will know where we are going," I kissed her head. _

I woke up with a start, still in Percy's arms. He was wide awake, obviously waiting for me to wake up. "Another dream?" he asked. I just nodded my head.

A/n- How did you like it. I have officially read the fourth book and it rocked! So I am starting to put stuff in from the fourth book. Hope you enjoyed. Oh by the way I need a couple of things from you guys. 1.) Is that how you spell Tartarus? 2.) What is the stuff that helps you heal when you are a half-blood? 3.) What is the saying for offering to Iris? 4.) REVIEWS! I love the reviews. I am getting more reviews for this story then I ever gotten for my other stories. Thank you! OKAY NUMBER ONE IS DONE! Thank you all for telling me how to spell it.


	15. I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades

A/n- I'm getting really tired of flamers. Thanks for all the help with the questions I posted at the end of the chapter. I knew what they were I just couldn't spell them properly. Well anyways, onward with the next chapter.

_Percy's POV, a few minutes before Annabeth woke_

I woke up to Annabeth trashing around in her sleep. I glanced over at Nico, who was passed out in a very awkward position in his bed. I looked down at Annabeth, who was crying a little in her sleep, whimpering, "Mason, no! Alyssia, it's not true!"

She woke up a few minutes later, tears still in her eyes. "Another dream?" I asked. She nodded and I just pulled her closer.

"I feel so bad for Mason and Alyssia. They think their parents don't love them," Annabeth murmured into my chest. "I just wonder who they are, you know. So I could help them."

"We need to tell Chiron," I said. I looked at my clock, which was hard to read but once I did, I added, "In the morning."

"What time is it?" Annabeth whispered.

"I think it says three. I don't know for sure though," I replied. I looked down at her. She was trying to fight sleep again. "It's okay to go back to sleep, I'll be here to comfort you if you have another dream," I said to here, very quietly. She nodded, closing her eyes. She fell asleep on my chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Nico's POV_

I woke up to a knock on the cabin door. "Breakfast starts in thirty minutes," the voice called from outside. I rolled over trying to get back to sleep, without success, so I got out of bed. I headed to the bathroom, changing my clothes as quickly as possible. I went back into the main room of the cabin, about to wake Percy, when I noticed that Annabeth had fell asleep with Percy. I shook both of them. "Breakfast starts in thirty," I said. Once I was satisfied that they were waking up, I turned to lie back down.

_Annabeth's POV_

I woke up, realizing that I had spent the night in Percy's cabin. Nico smiled at me. Wait Nico smiled, which was a first. "What you smiling at, Dead boy?" I asked, stretching.

"I just can't believe you broke a cabin rule by staying in Percy's cabin," Nico smirked. I turned, shaking my head.

"Percy, wake up now," I demanded. I got up and put on my clothes from yesterday. By the time I had returned to the main room, Percy was sitting up waiting for me to come out.

"I have to go to my cabin," I said. He walked over to me, kissing me lightly.

Nico replied, "Get a room! I mean geez I don't want to see that!"

"I have a room, you just happen to be in it," Percy laughed as he shut the door to the bathroom. We all started laughing. I left a few minutes, leaving my laptop in Percy's cabin. I entered my cabin to see my brothers and sisters looking at me. I turned to my dresser, pulling out a pair of comfortable jeans and my camp HALF-BLOOD t-shirt. I went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. I got out and dressed quickly. When I opened the door, Malcolm stood in my way.

"Where were you?" he questioned. My other brothers and sisters stood behind him. I raised my eyebrow. He lowered his voice, whispering into my ear, "You were with Percy, weren't you? I won't tell if you tell me the truth." He pulled away, looking me in the eyes. Obviously my look told him everything he needed to know because he walked away.

I walked after him. "Where are you going?" I whispered.

"Somewhere we have a chat without the others knowing what happened," Malcolm said. We walked down the beach, which was deserted at this hour. "What happened last night?"

"I was working on a project that Chiron assigned me to do. I needed Nico's and Percy's help so we got to work in his cabin since no one would really bother us. Percy left to check in on Susan and Kyle, leaving me and Nico in the cabin. We worked for hours until we finally passed out. Percy came in, waking me up. I asked if I could stay. He gave me clothes and we fell asleep. I swear," I explained.

"What is the project? I won't tell anyone," Malcolm asked.

"We're building Nico a cabin after everything he has done for this camp. He should be welcomed," I answered.

"I heard you and Percy got together," he stated.

"That's right. Mom and his dad weren't too happy," I looked out at the ocean. "But we do need to get food." I stood to leave. "Oh and Malcolm, you tell anyone about me and Percy or last night, I will personally kill you," I said sweetly, and left.

I enter the dinner pavilion to eat. I slide into a seat at Poseidon's table, next to Percy. Grover joined us. "Have fun last night," Grover asked, winking.

"It's not what you think," Percy tried to defend himself, but we both knew it was a hopeless cause. "You tell no one," Percy threatened Grover. Grover raised his hands, as if promising. Percy turned to me, "Why were you late to breakfast?"

"Malcolm wanted to know where I was last night, so I told him. But he won't tell anyone," I looked over at Athena's table, meeting Malcolm's eyes. He smirked and I threw him mom's famous 'I'll-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully' look. He just smiled at me, before returning his attention back to his food.

Nico looked at me and said, "I don't want anything girly, you hear? I want skulls and crossbows everywhere!"

I smiled at him, "After we finish here, we'll go work on it more okay?"

We finished breakfast quickly, trying to return to Percy's cabin. "Annabeth, Percy, and Nico, we need to have a word. Everyone else, go about your normal schedules," Chiron called. We approached him, following him to the big house. "I have confirmed that Annabeth slept in Percy's cabin last night."

I looked at Percy and Nico. "No, nobody sold you out. I would like to say the Annabeth is allowed to stay in your cabin until the blueprints are finished. How much of them have you finished?"

"We have the basic outline, trying to fill in where doors, windows, bathroom, and things like at are going and if we need more or less space then we have right now," I replied.

"Very well. Annabeth and Nico are excused from classes today and tomorrow. Sorry Percy, but since you have no part in this project you must return to typical camp classes. I would like all three of you to review it, making sure it is right and if you could add something to it. Understand? Now run along. I'm still expecting those blueprints by tomorrow," Chiron said. He turned around and galloped away.

I returned to my cabin, grabbing clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I walked over to Percy's cabin, trying to avoid the other campers from knowing where I was going. I walked in and saw Nico sitting on his bed, and Percy sitting in a beanbag chair in the corner. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked Percy.

"Yes, but I wanted to see you first," Percy said. He tried to get up, but was having difficulty. He managed to get up, kissed me, and left for class. I sat down on his bed, pulling my laptop from under his bed.

"So have you thought of anything else you wanted," I asked, opening the blueprints up. Nico joined me on Percy's bed, looking at the blueprints.

"Looking good. I want two windows on the east, west, and north walls. Bathroom right there," He pointed out. It went on like this for hours, until we fell asleep again. Percy woke us up. "Nico, get in your own bed! Annabeth, put your laptop away and go change," he ordered.

Nico climbed in his own bed, passing out again. I put my laptop under his bed, and grabbed my clothes. I entered his bathroom, changing as quickly as possible. I walked back out into the main room wearing a band t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. Percy had already changed by the time I made it back. He was lying in bed, waiting for me to join him. I climbed in, crawling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around him, kissed my head, and fell asleep. I followed his idea, and fell asleep.

"_Alyssia!" I called for the hundredth time. She finally appeared in the middle of woods, holding her side. I fell to my knees next to her. An army of dead appeared out of the ground, heading to attack us. I saw a man, no older than eighteen, standing in the shadows. "Please don't kill us," I begged. _

_He stepped out of the shadow, into the sunlight. "Mason? Alyssia?" He asked in a shocked voice. _

"_H-how do you know our name?" I asked, putting my hand to Alyssia's neck. I tried to find a heartbeat, which I couldn't. I called water to my aid. I tried desperately to save her. Minutes passed, without success. I pulled nectar and ambrosia trying to get it to go down her throat, which I followed with some water. She opened her eyes, coughing slightly. I pulled her into my arms, not worrying about the man behind me. I turned around to see the man, along with the army of dead, had disappeared. _

"_I'm sorry," Alyssia said. "I shouldn't have run off."_

"_I shouldn't have told you that I regretted having to take care of you. I don't Aly," I told her, tears in my eyes. "Don't run off again. I can't lose you. I've already lost mom and dad, I couldn't stand losing you. I wouldn't be able to find the will to go on anymore." _

"_I won't," she promised. "Don't worry, Mason. We'll find mom and dad again, and we will make it to camp," Alyssia told me. "We need to make that raft."_

_We let silence take over as we looked for wood and string like tree limbs to make a raft out of. Once we had plenty, we started setting them in the correct positioning. Thankfully Alyssia was helping a lot. I was smart, just not as wise as she was. We had finished the raft when we heard footsteps behind us. _

"_My, my, my, what do we have here?" the voice was hard and chilling. A figure appeared out of the shadow. I looked up to see the reaper. I pulled my scythe out, the one I had stolen from the reaper the last time we met. _

_I stood to face him, standing between him and Alyssia. I faced him for the last time, I thought. "I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, demand you leave these two alone and find others to appease your appetite. Now be gone!" a voice behind us said. I turned to see Alyssia looking at the guy I had seen in the shadow when Alyssia was hurt. _

_She looked at me, with those innocent, hypnotizing eyes of hers, knowing what she wanted. I nodded, and looked away. _

I woke with a start, sitting up quickly. I glanced at Nico's bed, seeing that he was still there. I laid back down, letting out a sigh of relief.

A/n- Okay so you like? What do you think Mason was agreeing to? And why was Nico in the dream? Please review, it'll make my day so much better. I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow because I have an ROTC event tomorrow morning then prom tomorrow night. I will update if I can! Love you all!


	16. Please, I'm begging for my life

A/n- I am so sorry about not updating before now, I've just been so busy. March of Dimes (Which is a wonderful community service event to help premature babies in my community), and Prom was Saturday night. Then I wasn't home until late yesterday night, and feeling very sick or I would've updated sooner. Now this chapter is very special to me because I am dedicating it to my cousin Jose the Jew (lol). My cousin left early Sunday morning to stay in Jacksonville, Florida before going to basic training in Texas for the United States Air Force. He is currently in meps, and I wish him the best of luck. I love you so much Jose, you will do wonderful. I will come and visit you after you get stationed. Now for this chapter, hope you enjoy, as always, =)

_Nico's POV_

After Percy woke me up, I started to dream.

"_Alyssia!" A boy called for the hundredth time. She finally appeared in the middle of woods, holding her side. He fell to his knees next to her. I summoned an army of dead to attack them since it was my orders to kill the two of them. He glance up at me, begging, "Please don't kill us." _

_I stepped out of the shadow, into the sunlight. "Mason? Alyssia?" I asked in a shocked voice. _

"_H-how do you know our name?" He asked, placed his hand to the girl's neck. I could tell he was trying everything he could to save the girl. He called water to his aid and that's when I knew that was Mason and Alyssia. I watched as he tried desperately to save her. Minutes passed, without success. He pulled nectar and ambrosia trying to get it to go down her throat, which he followed with some water. She opened her eyes, coughing slightly. He pulled her into his arms, not worrying about me, who could strike at any moment, but I didn't. I willed my army to disappear and left Mason holding Alyssia, though I stayed within hearing range. _

"_I'm sorry," Alyssia said. "I shouldn't have run off."_

"_I shouldn't have told you that I regretted having to take care of you. I don't Aly," Mason told her, crying. "Don't run off again. I can't lose you. I've already lost mom and dad, I couldn't stand losing you. I wouldn't be able to find the will to go on anymore." _

"_I won't," she promised. "Don't worry, Mason. We'll find mom and dad again, and we will make it to camp," Alyssia told me. "We need to make that raft."_

_They worked silently on a raft, though I have no idea as what their intentions were for the raft. I watched them silently, waiting for the reaper to get there because I knew my dad wanted these two dead._

"_My, my, my, what do we have here?" the voice was hard and chilling. A figure appeared out of the shadow. He looked up to see the reaper and pulled the reapers scythe out, the one that I knew Mason stole from him last time they met. _

_He stood to face the reaper, standing between the reaper and his sister. I saw the look on Mason's face as he stood his ground. I knew there was only one way to save the two kids, and I stepped out from my hiding spot and yelled, "I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, demand you leave these two alone and find others to appease your appetite. Now be gone!" Mason and Alyssia turned to face me. I noticed the girl turned to look at her brother, just like her mother had done several times before. The boy looked down at her, nodded, and turned away. I didn't know what was going to happen next so I braced myself for the worst._

_The girl turned to me, with a smirk, one of the smirks her father worn so many times. It was looking at these two that made me realize how much I missed their parents. I felt a tugging on my body and cried out in pain. My cry made Alyssia laugh. Before I knew it, I was lying on the ground with my hands behind my back. Mason tied my hands and feet together. I cried out in pain as my blood felt like it was going to burst from its veins. _

"_Please, don't kill me," I begged the girl. "You need me!"_

"_How do we need you?" Mason asked, turning to me. _

"_I can get you where you need to go," I said. "I can get you to camp." They raised their eyebrows. "I've lived there since I was 14. I can get you there without getting you lost, I promise."_

"_Very well," Alyssia said. "But one wrong move and the reaper will be coming after your soul, I promise."_

Annabeth's_ POV_

I couldn't get back to sleep after that dream. I kept trying to figure out what Alyssia wanted to do to Nico. _Nico was still in his bed, sound asleep, so that dream couldn't have happened now. Besides Nico looked like he was older, he didn't look like a 14 year old boy, _I thought to myself. I don't know how long I stayed up before Percy's alarm went off. Percy stirred, putting his arm around me more. I let him stay there, peering over at Nico who was sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," he said simply, before getting up to change. He appeared out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a pair of black jeans and a Panic! at the Disco shirt on. I change into a Green Day shirt a pair of jeans. When I entered the main room, Percy was finally out of bed. He had already changed in his Papa Roach shirt and a pair of jeans. I looked around for Nico but he had already left.

I took Percy's hand as we left for breakfast. Campers looked at us, as we appeared out of his cabin together. They whispered behind hands and pointed, but I didn't care. When we got to breakfast Nico was already sitting at Poseidon's table picking at his food. He didn't look at us as we sat down.

"Nico, what's up, man?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. Hey, I'll catch up with you back in the cabin," he glanced at me, and as Percy looked away, he mouthed, 'We need to talk.' I nodded and he left. I ate quickly. Percy kissed me on the cheek, which caused me to blush, before I left.

I opened the cabin door, seeing Nico currently sitting on Percy's bed, waiting for me to join him. "Hey Nico, what's up?"

"I had a dream," he answered simply. "It wasn't a normal dream, either. I could still feel the tugging even after I woke up and this dream felt so real."

"I've been having those types of dreams a lot lately," I nodded. "What was yours about?"

_Nico's POV_

"Two kids, Alyssia and Mason. I don't know how I know that, I haven't met these kids, but I felt like I knew them. I was sent to kill them, but after knowing who they were I couldn't. I watched them for a few minutes until the reaper showed up. I sent him away by telling him who I was. The girl turned to me after getting permission from her brother. I don't know what she did to me, but it felt like someone was tugging my body in directions it's not supposed to go. The next thing I know, I'm begging for my life. They reminded me of two people, but I don't know who they are," I answered Annabeth. I knew it was a lie, I knew exactly who they reminded me of. I saw Annabeth's face drop as I told her my dream; I knew that she had one just like mine.

"Mine was just like yours, in fact it was yours. I woke up after Alyssia asked permission from Mason," Annabeth started biting her lip. "Do you know who they are?"

I wanted to say yes, I honestly did, but I couldn't. So I shook my head. She raised her eyebrow at me, so I reluctantly told her.

A/n- I hope you all enjoy. Yes, Nico does know who Alyssia and Mason are. You might be able to find out next chapter if I get a lot of reviews =)


	17. Well isn't it obvious?

A/n- Thank you all for all the lovely reviews. I am terribly sorry if I can't update as often as I have been in the past, I'm quickly becoming overwhelmed in school. I am planning to take two college course, taking algebra online and English in class during summer. So I will be swamped, and I'm terribly sorry. I will update though, I promise. One chapter once a week at least, but if I can't write one week, I'm sorry. I am pretty sad because I'm missing my cousin. I wish him luck as always. I love you Jose. Now for the chapter, hope you enjoy as always =)

_Nico's POV_

I sat next to Annabeth, taking in a deep breath, before starting to tell her. "Well it's obvious. You take one look at those kids, you know who they are. I think you know who they are you just don't want to admit it to yourself."

Annabeth's face dropped as I spoke. "I'm not denying anything," she protested.

"Yes you are. They both look just like their parents. I didn't even see them but for five minutes, and even I know who they are," I nodded to her.

She let shock creep across her face. "You don't mean," she started.

"That's exactly what I mean," I forced myself not to laugh. Yes, I am weird but I can't help the urge to laugh in awkward moments. She was about to reply when Percy came through the door.

"Chiron wants both of you," he said, joining us on his bed. "He wants to see how much progress you have made on the new cabin blue prints."

"We have most everything that Nico can think of," Annabeth replied, opening her laptop to let Percy see. "See this is all he can think of. It's exactly what he wants."

I nodded as she spoke, "Yup, she listened very well to what I wanted."

_Percy's POV_

I looked at Annabeth's laptop screen, seeing the cabin that Nico wanted. Several different floor plans filled the screen. It was roughly the same size as all the other cabins at camp. He didn't want anything too special happening to his cabin, like mine, it was simple. He had a color plait of black, dark purples, and dark reds which didn't surprise me since he is in love with death. A table, chair, and shelves were going to be against the north wall, the closet was placed in the bathroom which was unlike my cabin. Two beds were going to be pushed against the east and west walls, and the door facing south. It was a little unusual for his door to be facing south because all the doors of the other cabins faced towards each other, but his faced away, towards the woods. I nodded, liking the idea of his cabin. It was perfect for Nico since it was all about death.

"This is wonderful," I said, after a few minutes.

"Thanks, do you think Chiron will approve it?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"He did say make it exactly what Nico wanted," I replied, kissing her cheek. "But we do have to show him these blueprints now."

Nico got up first, followed by Annabeth, and then I finally stood. We all walked together to the big house. "Chiron?" Nico yelled.

"Young heroes," he greeted. "Can I expect to see those blue prints today?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied, opening her laptop again.

_Annabeth's POV_

I opened all of the blue prints that Nico and I have been working on. I turned my laptop to show Chiron the different views of Nico's new cabin. "Interesting," he muttered after a few minutes of looking over every detail. I stared intently at him until he spoke again. "May I inquire why your door is going to be facing south?"

"I prefer south, sir," Nico replied.

"Just a question," Chiron said. "Wonderful, I see everything is in place. Building will start tomorrow. Annabeth, you will watch over the builders to make sure they are doing everything according to the blue prints. Nico, you will return to camp activities tomorrow morning. But as far as I'm concerned, Annabeth, you are welcome to say in Percy's cabin again tonight but I am expecting you back in your own cabin tomorrow."

"Chiron, I've still been having these dreams," I suddenly said.

He looked at me, "What are they about, dear?"

I quickly told him about the most recent dreams I've been having. "Alyssia is scary," I stated at the end.

"You think she's scary?" Nico asked. "You're not the one she did something to and had you on the ground within two minutes." Until now, I had forgotten about Nico having the same dream I did. Chiron gave him a funny look. "She told me about her dream, and it turned out to be the same one she had last night," he started to explain. "Mine just went further then hers did." Chiron nodded, as if to tell Nico to go on. Nico explained what happened after I stopped.

"Very interesting," Chiron said after a few minutes of rubbing his goatee.

"Nico thinks he knows who they are," I said, finally.

"Who would they be?" Percy asked, everyone looking at Nico.

_Nico's POV_

I WAS GOING TO SHOOT HER. I mean seriously did she just have to have the bus run over me twice in a matter of twenty minutes.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I asked. When they shook their heads, I added, "They are-"

A/n- Oh yes I am that mean to leave you there. I promise you will find out who they are next chapter. So please review. It'll make my day =)


	18. When we try to defy Fate

A/n- okay I'm getting tons of reviews saying to update. I'm going to update but it's not going to be that long of a chapter because I need to do research on Robert Frost. I have a Junior Paper outline due Friday and I have yet to do my research. So I will update this chapter, then off to read 5 to 7 poems and to find sites about Robert Frost using only .gov, .edu, and .org sites. This makes it much harder with the fact I hate doing research in the first place. Okay sorry for the babble, now on the new chapter. Enjoy =)

_Nico's POV_

"They are-" I paused and positioned myself closer to Chiron incase I was attacked. I shifted nervously in my chair.

"Nico, my I have a word?" Chiron randomly asked.

"Sure," I reply and follow him into the next room.

"I don't want you to tell them," Chiron said simply. "Because if you tell them, they are apt to stop it from happening and we both know what happens when we try to defy fate."

"I am right, though, aren't I?" I ask.

"Yes, they are Percy and Annabeth's children. Annabeth should have realized the truth by now, but she is blinded," Chiron replied. "What she is blinded by is unknown right now."

I turned back to Percy and Annabeth, who looked at me with a questioning glance. "They are just two half bloods trying to get to camp. Mason is Poseidon's son, and Alyssia is Athena's daughter," I lied with ease, then shadow travelled away.

I appeared in the middle of the forest, facing two people. They looked oddly familiar. Black hair, and green eye. Wait the smaller one had greenish-gray eyes. Oh no!

A/n- see I told you not long. I am truly sorry about the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Now off to do research. Oh boy!


	19. I am Nico di Angelo

A/n- okay so honestly I totally faked the WHOLE outline….but not my fault. Lol. But I just got back from the beach, where I got the weirdest sunburn. It makes triangles all over my body, no joke. I just got out a burning hot shower to find all my sunburns. Okay so I sitting towards the sun, but I get the inside of one of my elbows burnt. I have one lone dot of sunburn just chilling one the inside of my forearm. The side of my ankle is burnt. I just find it so weird. But anyways, the back to the story, I am making up for the fact that last chapter was so short. Hope you enjoy =)

_Percy's POV_

I knew Nico was lying the moment him and Chiron entered the room. He lied, plain and simple. He was smart enough not to stick around. I looked at Chiron. "He lied," I said simply.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chiron replied innocently. "But it is time for class, you better run along."

I knew something was up between the both of them but I decided to let it go for now. Annabeth and I left the big house. We walked to the beach, hand in hand. "I still think he lied," I turned to Annabeth as soon as we sat down.

"I'm pretty sure he did, now thinking of it," she replied, looking out at the water. "He was going to tell me before you came in to tell us that Chiron wanted us."

"Do you know why they wouldn't want you to know who these children are?" I put my arm around her waist.

"No. There is always the thing about toying with Fate. Fate can be a nasty thing to change, so maybe they would someone that we would try to mess with Fate to fix. You know?" She looked at me.

Then it dawned on me. Why didn't I see this earlier? "I think I know who they are!" I said excitedly. She looked at me. "Why would they think we would toy with Fate, knowing how bad that would be? What would be the only reason that we would both try to change Fate for?" I asked her.

"If I had a child, I would mess with Fate if I knew its' Fate," she shrugged.

"Exactly!" I smiled. "You're dreaming of our future children."

"What?" a look of panic spread across her face.

"I don't see why I didn't notice it earlier. When you describe the kids, you say Mason has my eyes and my hair. Alyssia has my hair, but your curls, and a mixture of our eyes. Mason can control water, and he is intelligent. Alyssia is more intelligent then Mason is, but I'm not sure if she can control water," I was muttering more to myself then Annabeth, but she heard me.

"What did we do?" she looked out.

_Nico's POV_

I stood face to face with two children. A third person appeared out of the shadows. He cursed in Ancient Greek, and I realized who I was looking at.

"Damnit, I really need to control my shadow travelling," The last to arrive said. He was wearing nothing but black. He had a skull on the front of his shirt that said 'I am the Reaper!'

"Are we here?" the girl demanded, turning on the boy in all black.

"Kind of," he replied.

"What do you mean kind of? You know the consequences if we are not here like you promised," the girl whispered dangerously. The boy backed up a couple of feet.

"Now, let's hear him out first. Okay?" the boy that stood more towards the girl said.

"You have five minutes, you better start talking," the girl finally agreed.

"I did get you to camp, just in the wrong time period," He held up his hands. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain a little.

"What year is it?" the second boy asked.

"2010," he replied. "This is the year your parent had just gotten together."

"I want to see our parents," the girl replied.

"You can't do that," I finally spoke up. They looked at me for the first time. She looked at me innocently before I fell to the ground, just like older me. My blood felt like bursting from its veins, but as it almost did the pain subsided. Every vein in my body was throbbing in pain, and every move that I made I wanted to scream out in pain. It hurts worst the second time around. I cursed in Ancient Greek and looked at the girl, who was still looking at me with an innocent smile.

"And who are you?" the girl demanded. Damn that girl's took power was just plain out torture, and she could be very dangerous if you did something she didn't like. I stayed where I was on the ground, looking up at the three of them.

"I am Nico di Angelo," I replied. My older self looked at me. "It seems to me that I still have issues shadow travelling as I get older." Nico looked down, red in his face.

"Now why can't we see our parents?" the boy demanded.

"Because, Mason, I think you know that it would disrupt the time stream pretty badly," I replied.

"How do you know our names?" Mason demanded.

"Because, one, he," I pointed to older me. "Is me. Two, your mom has been having dreams about you two for weeks now. She saw you two beat the reaper two times single handedly. She has saw what happened after Alyssia kill that human, which is something we are still trying to figure out how Alyssia did that. She has seen a lot of things."

"Mom has been having dreams about us?" Alyssia eyes lit up.

"Yes," I replied. "It's beating her up pretty bad. And don't think that Percy and Annabeth don't love you two. I bet they do. They must have a legit reason to leave you two. I know they should."

They looked like they were about to cry. Then I heard twigs snapping. "You need to shadow travel them back to their time period, now!" I spoke quietly.

"NICO!" Percy yelled.

"Hurry!" I demanded as I watch the three of them disappear into the shadow.

A/n- Okay so I have read the fifth book finally. Within the first ten pages I wanted Rachel's face beat in. Then I was cracking up at some parts. =) my favorite line has to be "Thalia must be doing her daughter of Zeus thing." Lol. And also the, 'Practice. A couple times of running into walls and a couple of trips to China.' Lol. =) Well as always REVIEW please!


	20. The reaper will have your soul tonight

A/n- it has been requested that more Percabeth be added. I will add some this chapter, I just want to go overboard on the Percabeth and seem OOC. But thank you for all the reviews, they always make my day. Here's the next. Hope you enjoy, as always =) And before I start this chapter I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin T.J. since his birthday was yesterday. Happy birthday =)

_Nico's POV_

I stayed on the ground, waiting for them to enter the circle of trees. They appeared a couple of seconds later. "Hey Nico," Percy said, offering me a hand.

"Percy, Annabeth," I greeted, taking Percy's outstretched hand. "Thanks."

"Why did you tell us that they were our kids?" Annabeth demanded.

"Because we all know that you would do something to change their fate, and the Fates aren't something you should mess with," I tried to explain. "I know the Fates, and they don't like when someone changes a predetermined fate. It's dangerous when they get angry."

"We know not to mess with the Fates. We would want to change the fate of our children, but we both know the dangers," Percy looked from me to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the big house. Chiron didn't want you to mess with the Fates," I shrugged. "But look at it this way, you stay together."

"Yeah, I guess that is good," Annabeth replied. "By the way, why are you on the ground?"

"I fell," I said, hoping they would believe me.

They shrugged and walked off.

_Annabeth's POV_

We walked hand in hand to Zeus' hand. We sat down and started to talk. "Well I guess it's good that we stay together. I just wish I knew what we left our kids for," I told him.

"Well, let's not dwell on the future. We'll leave that up to the Fates," Percy replied. He lends over and kissed me. I kissed back for a while; until I ran out of breathe, I pulled away and looked at him. Then I passed out.

"_Welcome to Camp Half-blood," Nico announced to Aly and I. I smiled as we saw everything, taking in the camp that we spent years trying to get to. He took us to the dinner pavilion. _

"_Where are our parents?" Aly asked as we walked. _

"_They aren't here," He said. We walked into the pavilion and everyone fell silent and was staring at us. "They messaged me and said they will be the day after tomorrow."_

"_What do you mean they aren't here," Aly said, getting angry. I could feel the water spinning around her. "You said they would be here. You lied. I thought I warned you about lying to us." She took three steps towards Nico._

"_Aly, calm down," I said. When I said this, she stepped back one step. _

_She stared at him; and in front of the whole pavilion, Nico hit the ground. The whole pavilion stared at Aly, with fear in their eyes. "The reaper will have your soul tonight," she muttered dangerously. _

_I rushed forward and covered her eyes. I stood in between her and Nico. "No," I said simply._

"_Move, Mason," she demanded. "Or I will hurt you."_

"_No, you won't," I told her matter-of-factly. "Stay down and behind me, she can't hurt you from behind me."_

_She tried to side-stepped me, trying to get a look at Nico since I was blocking her view. "I told you, you are not to hurt him."_

"_He lied. He said he could get us here. He also said that our parents would be here. I warned him about lying to us," she protested. _

"_Alyssia Isabel, that is enough. We have made it to camp after four long years. We will see our parents when they get here. But right now, you are to go to cabin 3 or cabin 6. You are not allowed to harm anybody or come out of either cabin you choose until I get there. Do you understand me?" I demanded in a tone I haven't used in a while. She nodded and just stood there. "Go."_

"_I'm sorry," she said to me, looking at me with those eyes. _

"_I don't want to hear it right now. I will deal with when I get there," I told her coldly. When she left, I helped Nico to his feet. "I'm sorry about my sister."_

"_It's okay. At least she didn't try to bust any veins when you stopped her," Nico walked to his table, and I joined him. _

_The whole pavilion was staring at me. I just ignored them, and ate in silence before dealing with Aly. _

I woke with a start. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yes. I passed out!" I just realized it.

"You were dreaming about Aly and Mason weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I dropped my head. "Aly is dangerous."

"How so?" he looked at me.

"She dropped Nico to the ground by just staring at him. He also said something about her not busting his veins," I stared off into space.

"It's okay. They'll be okay. And we will be okay," he promised.

A/n- hmm…can anyone figure out her power yet? Do you know that Hitler's birthday is the same day as my cousins? Yup, that's right their birthday is 4/20. Also do you know that Percy's birthday is on my birthday? Yup. 8/18. Just a little facts for you. Please review =) it'll make my day.


	21. Most dangerous halfbloods ever to live

A/n- Thanks for the reviews. I am less than 25 reviews away from having more reviews than my four other stories. That is amazing =). Well right now I am sick, so I am stuck at home with nothing better to do than update. So please enjoy the next chapter.

_Percy's POV_

I stared at Annabeth after we broke off our kiss. She looked like she couldn't breathe then she passed out. I carried her to my cabin so she would be comfortable when she woke. I stared at her for about an hour before she woke up. She was tossing and turning, muttering Mason's and Aly's name.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, and then added, "I passed out."

"You were dreaming about Aly and Mason weren't you?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, dropping her head. "Aly is dangerous."

"How so," I wanted to know what our kids would be like.

"She dropped Nico to the ground by just staring at him. He also said something about her not busting his veins," she looked like she was staring at something off in space.

"It's okay. They'll be okay. And we will be okay," I promised her. I climbed into my bed, curling up with her in my arms.

Annabeth was right, Aly is dangerous. What if she got mad at us? She could easily kill us with her stare. I wonder how she could control people like that. She could easily get her way. But what saved Nico in the dream? Was it Mason? Could Mason be the key to her power?

"Why are you so quiet?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what Aly's power is?" I replied. "She is dangerous because she can stare at you one second then you can be dead the next."

"Well," Annabeth started. She turned to face me. "We have to get Nico to tell us how it felt in the dream, because while I dream about them it feels so real. It's kind of like I am Mason when I dream."

I nodded, and got out of the warm bed. I walked out of the cabin, to find Nico. He was sitting at the beach. "Hey," I said, sitting with him in the sand.

He looked up. "Hey."

"Annabeth and I need to talk to you," I told him. "In my cabin," I added after a few seconds of thought. He nodded to me, but didn't say anything. I got up and started the walk back to my cabin. I heard Nico's soft footsteps following. He caught up to me by the time that we reached my door.

"Nico," Annabeth muttered to him. He nodded and sat down on his bed. "We need to know how it feels to be under Alyssia's control."

He looked up with empty eyes and sighed. "It feels horrible. I couldn't move my own body. She was moving it for me. She made my blood feel like it were liquid fire in my veins. I felt cold, seeming as most of my blood was rushing back to my heart. Unless Mason puts his hands over her eyes or she lets go of her control, you better hope that she doesn't squeeze her eyes shut. When she starts to close her eyes, my blood started to feel like it would bust my heart wide open. And if you are lucky enough and she quits, your body aches. You pant, trying to get blood back to the rest of your body," he said. "And if she lets you live, she will grin down at you with a toothy smile and look into your eyes with those hypnotizing eyes of hers."

I stay quiet for a while trying to figure out what she could do. "Do you think that Mason knows how to do this trick?" Annabeth finally broke the silence.

"I think Mason learned from Alyssia," Nico said. "But he lets Alyssia do it because she is more hypnotizing then he is. This trick of theirs takes a lot of will and strength. Alyssia won't fight unless Mason tells her to or if she is thinks that they won't survive. Mason won't let her fight so that when they met a monster that he can't defeat, she can step in and kill it within thirty seconds. Mason wears himself thin so she can have enough energy to fight when necessary."

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"Do you think that Annabeth is the only one having dreams about Aly and Mason? I've been having dreams about them too because their lives interfere with mine. I am ordered to kill two kids by my father because these two kids are the strongest and most dangerous half-bloods to ever live. When I found out who they were, I couldn't kill them. I couldn't let either of you without you kids. I may be in love with death but I couldn't betray my friends. I realized that they are the key to stopping my older brother, President Miles Taylor, and the outbreak of World War III," Nico paced back and forth throughout the cabin.

"So you know what Aly can do?" I asked.

"Is World War III the reason we leave them?" Annabeth looked at Nico.

"Yes, camp requests you to return so you can help stop World War III. You leave Aly and Mason in the care of your dad, Annabeth, and head off to the war," Nico replied.

"So you know what Aly can do?" I demanded.

"Yes, I know all about Aly's power. I know how many people she has killed. I know that she can stop my brother as well. That is one of the two reasons I kept them alive," Nico replied.

"How many people has she killed?" Annabeth asked, quietly.

"She has kill 11 mortals, and dozens of monsters," Nico replied.

"Wait, her power works on mortals as well as half-bloods and monsters?" I pulled Annabeth closer.

"Yes, that is what makes her dangerous," Nico replied.

A/n- So how did you like? Please review it will make my day so much better. =)


	22. Okay, I guess I deserved that

A/n- thanks for the reviews, they are making me feel so much better. =) Do you want to know what Alyssia's power is? Are you sure you can handle it? Okay, if you're sure. Here's the next chapter. =)

_Annabeth's POV_

I looked at Nico for a few seconds before I took a deep breath and asked, "What is her power?"

Nico sighed and started in. "Aly and Mason use both their wisdom and control over water to use your body against you. Aly uses water in both the blood and body to control you. It isn't easy to do. Not just any child of Poseidon can do that without causing harm to their selves, so don't think about using Percy," Nico added. "Aly and Mason have risked their lives by using that method. They can control whatever they please, mortals, half-bloods, and even monsters. The one thing that they can't control is the gods since gods don't have water in their bodies."

I sat stunned, not a single half-blood in history has had that kind of power over most living things. "So the more they practice, the more often they can do it, right?" I asked.

"Exactly. It's just like every time you train, you get stronger; and can train for longer than the day before. Just like training, the more often they use this control, the stronger they become. When they become stronger, the more often they can use it. They can use it four times a day without killing themselves. Well, four times if they kill their enemy quickly. If Aly wants to toy with you, she can easily control you up to thirty minutes at a time without getting tired," Nico nodded.

_Nico's POV_

I left because it looked like they need time to talk about what I just told them. I know I shouldn't have told them exactly what she could do, but they deserved to know. The Fates were probably very angry at me right now, but everything is going to go according to their plans.

I sat down in the shadows as my cabin was being built. I watched silently, thinking of how Thalia was doing. I was lost in my own thought until a strike of lightning hit my head. I growled under my breath. Why can Zeus read my thoughts? It was so unfair. I don't see why I keep getting zapped by lightning for thinking about her. Damn lightning, I hate you, I thought just as I got zapped again. You know it isn't like I would ever have her so why zap me? I knew she was happy with the Hunters, and if she was happy I was happy for her. I felt another zap. I wondered how long this was going to go on for, until I realized that Thalia was sitting quietly behind me.

"Thalia!" I muttered in utter disbelief.

"I was wondering how many times I had to zap you before you figured out it was me," she laughed. "What did you think it was my dad reading your thoughts again?" she smiled.

"Maybe," I laughed. "You know there is a different way of getting some ones attention. A way that doesn't include lightning bolts."

She laughed. "Yes, but this way is so much fun. It looked like you were deep in thought," she added.

"Yeah," I agreed. "A lot of things are going on."

"What kind of things," this time she didn't laugh, but instead was serious. I sat there and explained everything I knew about Mason and Alyssia. I didn't leave anything out. She sat there for a few minutes before saying, "You shouldn't have told them Alyssia's power."

"Why?" I glanced at her for the first time since I started my speech. I saw those wonderful electric eyes and that spiky hair. Snap out of it, I ordered myself.

"Because you said it yourself, they can try to defy the Fates," Thalia wacked me in the back of the head. Okay, I guess I deserved that. I didn't think about that. I cursed in Ancient Greek and mentally slapped myself.

"Maybe this is the course that the Fates planned on. Why would both of us have dreams about them if this wasn't the course that the Fates wanted them to take? The Fates have everything planned and they make sure that their plans are always carried out. It doesn't matter if Percy and Annabeth break up from the news that their children will be murderers that are wanted dead by every god, the Fates will have their ways," I argued.

Thalia sat deep in thought, and then muttered, "As long as these kids are born, the balance of the world won't be thrown off."

I was confused. "What balance are you talking about?"

"Well you said you have been having dreams that say that World War III will start in your lifetimes. This war will be a war as epic as the Trojan War is the plan of the Fates. We both understand that history repeats itself. World War III will be the repeat of the Trojan War. These two kids are destined to end the war or start a new world under the power of your soon to be brother, Miles Taylor. Alyssia is the person to change the course of this war just as Achilles was the only person to change the course of the Trojan War," Thalia explained. How she was so knowledgeable about a War that hasn't even occurred was beyond me.

I sat there thinking about what role Alyssia would be during the war. She was deceitful, hypnotizing, persuasive, and very dangerous just as Achilles had been. Achilles had been dipped in the River Styx to make him stronger, but Alyssia has not been. She should never be dipped in the River Styx because it would make her even stronger. No one could get within ten feet of her without being killed. Mason could protect her only so much. She had a weak spot that Mason would protect. But as she grew stronger, she wouldn't need Mason as much. Could this girl really be Achilles? Could she change the ending of the war?

I hear footsteps getting distant, so I guess that Thalia had walked off to leave me in thought. I sat there for hours more, thinking of every possible way that World War III would be the replica of the Trojan War. I thought about Achilles' role and what role Alyssia would play in this war. I knew I could never tell Percy and Annabeth of their children's doomed fate.

A/n- Hmm, how did you like. Please review. I think I am going to change the summary because it really isn't all about Percy and Annabeth getting together anymore. But anyways, review. It'll make my day =)


	23. Halfbuilt cabin

A/n- Okay, so I just got a request to put some more Thalico in this. I have few problems with that. I wouldn't mind having Thalia and Nico to get together, it's just their age difference. Also the fact that Thalia's fatal flaw is that she is power hungry, so she would never leave the Hunters on her own will. She has too much power in the Hunters to leave. So if someone will help me come up with a logical reason for Thalia to leave the Hunters, then there will be some more Thalico.

_Percy's POV_

I laid in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I held Annabeth close as she slept. I was planning to go home since summer camp hasn't even started yet. I told mom that we would only be gone for the weekend. It was now Wednesday, and I bet she was worried. I guess it is time to go home until summer.

"What are you thinking about," Annabeth asked. I didn't realize that she had woken up.

"Going home until summer starts," I replied. "Since I did tell my mom I was going to be back this past weekend."

"When do you want to head home?" She asked, getting out the bed to fix her messy clothes.

"I was thinking about this afternoon. That gives us enough time to pack what we brought and get Nico to come with us," I climbed out of my bed. I made it, along with the other bed. Okay, I'm not the cleanest person. My clean is stuffing everything under my bed, but at camp I can't do that. So, I picked up the rest of my dirty clothes to put in my hamper. I put my training things on wall where they belong. Annabeth had already left as I was straightening my cabin.

Once I was done, I went to find Nico. I walked around, knowing that he was probably hidden in the shadows. I was right; he had concealed himself in the shadows outside of his half-built cabin. I sat down beside him. "Hey." He still stared at his cabin. "Nico!"

"Huh," he replied, and then noticed me. "Oh hey."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just watching," he smiled.

"Well, Annabeth and I are going home this afternoon," I casually said.

"Cool," he muttered.

"Well, you still have a place to sleep at my house. And whenever you come back for camp this summer, your cabin should be done," I watched as undead architects worked on his cabin.

"That sounds good. I'll get my stuff," he stood, and left.

A/n- Sorry it is so short; I just haven't felt like writing lately. I really want to start a Thalico fiction, but I know I shouldn't. I just think I should talk about their love is forbidden, and stuff because they would make a cute couple. But I am going to resist, and finish this fic first! So after I finish it, look for another fic about Thalico. Or maybe when I get really into this plot because I know where this is going. So review!


	24. He's giving me an A for effort

A/n- I'm loving all the reviews. They are amazing and make my day =). I have noticed that I am only one review away from hitting an even 300. I am so happy about that, no other story has gotten this many reviews. I have noticed that I do get more reviews for shorter chapters, which I find funny but I will continue to try to make most of them as long as possible. I only make short chapters when I don't have enough time to update a long chapter, or I don't feel like updating. If any of you have read my 99 one-shots, some of the chapters do revolve around the one-shots. So with that said, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy =)

_Percy's POV_

It was Monday morning and I was sitting in English class, bored out of my mind. Nico sat to my right looking just as bored as I felt. I don't see why I had to take English anyways, it was a stupid language. Greek was the best language in the world, well in my opinion. This was our first day back to mortal school since we wrote our poems in Ancient Greek. I laughed, looking at Nico. He must have read my mind because he laughed too.

I caught the teacher looking at us, as if warning us to shut up. I took the hint and opened my binder to where I had several pictures of Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and I. I stared mostly at the ones Annabeth gave me from when she visited nation monuments. I saw a hand appear in front of my face, and then disappear with the picture of Annabeth at the Statue of Liberty.

"Aw, it looks like Jackson has a crush on a girl that is out of his league," Tyler said. He was the bully of the school, but anyone from camp could probably take him down in under 3 minutes. Ares kids are tougher than he is.

I clenched my fist. "She's my girlfriend, now give me back my picture," I demanded.

"Aw, Jackson's getting mad," he taunted.

"If you don't give it back, I will take it from your cold de-," I started. Nico put his hand in front of me and I stepped back.

"You know we can't," He muttered so quietly I almost missed it.

"I think the gods will make an exception this one time," I replied.

"Let me handle this," he said to me. "You should give him his picture back and you won't get hurt," he announced loudly. The teacher looked up, but didn't move.

"Ha, like you two are going to fight me," Tyler laughed.

"I never said anything about me fighting you," Nico said, trying not to laugh.

"Like Jackson can beat me," he smirked. "But I do think I'm going to keep this picture, she's hot."

"Well, I tried," he looked at me. "Have at him, but pen stays in your pocket and the water stays where it's supposed to be," he winked at me. I laughed as Nico moved behind me.

"No promises," I winked back. "Well, I fight you for my picture. One on one, right here, right now."

"No I think I will pass," Tyler shrugged.

"What are you scared that I will beat you?" I taunted, knowing he would fight.

He handed the picture over to his friend, and faced me. I stood ready, noticing every movement he made. He bolted for me, which I easily sidestepped. I punched him in his stomach. He doubled over and I punched his face. He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist and punched him again. After a few minutes of hitting him, I walked to his friends and grabbed my picture. "Don't ever take my picture again or I think I might do more damage next time," I threatened. I took my seat next to Nico, who high-fived me. I'm guessing he's giving me an A for effort. But Zeus isn't, because I felt lightning strike my head. Aw man, I thought he wasn't watching.

_Annabeth's POV_

Monday's are always boring, but Percy is picking me up to go to the movies. When the final bell rang, I rushed to meet him. I could tell that he was mad about something, but he brushed it off.

"Hey," I said, as Calista caught up.

"Hey," he replied, kissing my cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm all set," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow," I told Calista before getting in his car.

It was silent the whole way to the movie theater, until he finally broke the silence. "What do you want to watch?"

"Death at a funeral," I replied.

"Aw, I wanted to see Oceans," he smiled.

"You already know almost everything about them," I complained. "Besides, Death at a funeral is supposed to be hilarious."

"Next time, we are going to watch Oceans," he replied, as he was getting money out of his pocket. "Two for Death at a funeral," he said, as we reached the counter. He slipped the money under the glass and grabbed the tickets. I noticed a couple of guys staring at me. Percy put his arm around my waist as we got snacks.

The guys walked up to me, "What's your name girl."

"Annabeth," I replied.

"Well, Annabeth do you want a real man?" The biggest one asked, but it looked like he had been in a fight earlier that day.

"No thanks, I have one," I smirked as a look of disgust crept on his face.

Percy turned around and looked at me, "You want M&M's right?"

"And Dr. Pepper," I nodded.

"You call him a real man?" he asked around, when Percy turned around to order.

"Yes," I crossed my arms over my chest. "Because he's not a bully."

Percy returned to my side. "You better leave before I fight you again," Percy warned him.

I rolled my eyes, and lend up and kissed him. "Thanks," I took the M&M's and headed towards the movie theater. "What he do this morning?"

"Took my picture of you at the Statue of Liberty," he shrugged. "Nico warned him to give it back and when he didn't, I took it by force."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes again. We watched the movie in silence.

A/n- REVIEW!!!!!! It will make my day =).


	25. I'm Lily, and this is Carson

A/n- Okay, I was going to update yesterday but I just couldn't bring myself to. Yesterday marked the one year anniversary of my mom's death. But as I read your reviews, it made me smile. I'm glad t hat I got lots of reviews. I have read all the ideas on Thalico and have decided how I am going to do it. Just getting there is the problem, but have no fear it I will finish this story. Thank you Tom for you idea, I will be using it because I like it a lot. So be looking for the chapter that will be dedicated to you. Now, for this chapter, please enjoy =)

_Annabeth's POV_

Death at a Funeral was hilarious. We couldn't stop laughing the whole movie. But we had to walk to his car in the pouring rain. He had offered to get the car while I waited, but I'm not the preppy, pampered type so I wouldn't let him. Instead, I walked beside him, holding his hand tightly. I'm not use to the rain, seeming as I'm rarely away from camp and it never rains there. Percy, of course, wasn't getting wet.

"I'll dry you off once we get in my car," Percy almost yelled to me. I nodded my reply and continued to walk. I hate rain. Stupid water, stupid son of Poseidon, it's so unfair. He had to park far away from the door. But we finally made it to his car. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. He opened my door like a gentleman before he got in himself. He placed his hand on my forearm, and I was drying quickly.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He bent over and kissed my cheek. He drove slowly and carefully all the way to his house. I guess he forgot about me being with him.

He glanced over at me and realization crept on his face. "Damn, I forgot I had to take you home."

"It's okay. Dad won't miss me," I smiled. It was still raining as we walked up his driveway. He dried me when we came inside. His parents were asleep so we went to his room. He tossed me some of his p.j. pants and his old camp shirt. Paige had started to cry as I walked to the bathroom to change.

_Percy's POV_

I gave Annabeth some of my clothes to change into since I forgot to take her home. Paige had started to cry, so I quickly finished changing. I went into Paige's room. I picked her up gently and checked her diaper. She was clean so I decided that she was hungry. I bounced her gently as I walked downstairs to get her bottle. I grabbed a made bottle and walked out of the room, warming it in my hands as I took Paige back up to her room.

I sat in the rocking chair, feeding her. After a few minutes, I tried to burp her. Once I finished, I laid her back down to sleep. I shut the door and went back to my room. Annabeth was curled up in it, so I climbed in beside her and fell asleep.

"PERCY!" My mom yelled. I knew it wasn't time for school.

"Yes ma'am," I said, not opening my eyes.

"Wake up now," she demanded.

I sat up, "Yes ma'am."

"Why is Annabeth here?" she asked, pointing to Annabeth.

"The movie got out late and I forgot to take her home," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"You know that when she's here you sleep on the couch," my mom gave me that look. I knew I was in trouble.

"It was late. I fed Paige and forgot Annabeth was here so I passed out here," I tried, knowing mom could probably see right through that lie.

"Don't let it happen again," my mom said. Then she looked around to see if anyone was listening and bent down to whisper, "You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Mom!" I was shocked. We haven't even been going out for a month and she thought that. I looked at Annabeth sleeping.

"Well," she asked.

"No mom, we haven't," I shook my head. "Why do you assume that?"

"I'm not assuming anything, just asking," my mom replied. "But since you are awake, go sleep on the couch. Take your alarm clock and set it early since you have to take Annabeth to school."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my alarm clock, a pillow, and a blanket. I kissed Annabeth's cheek before heading for the living room. I set my alarm clock and went back to sleep.

_Annabeth's POV_

I saw Percy tending to Paige, so I lay down in his bed.

_We met all the campers. They were nice to us, seeming as they were scared of Aly. They each had defining features of their godly parent. There were several campers that had defining feature of two gods, so we assumed they were just like us, children of two half-bloods. I know I could pass off as Poseidon's son, because I had every feature my dad did. Aly, on the other hand, was a good mix of mom and dad. It was mostly her eyes that showed she was a mix. Those green-gray eyes were hypnotizing, but intelligent. _

_I stood to face two children, like Aly and I. The oldest one looked about four years younger than me, and the youngest one looked about Aly's age. The oldest, a girl, had electric blue eyes and messy black hair. The youngest, a boy, had dark blue eyes and black hair. _

"_Hello," I greeted, sticking my hand out. _

"_Hey," the girl nodded. _

"_I'm Mason, and this is Alyssia," I motioned to Aly, who was trying to stand far away as possible. _

"_I'm Lily, and this is Carson," she motioned. "Why are you here?"She asked coldly._

"_Waiting for our parents," Aly replied. Her bitterness reminded me of someone but I couldn't place my finger on it. _

"_Who are your parents?" Carson asked softly. _

"_Percy and Annabeth Jackson," I replied. "Who are your godly parents?"_

"_You could say Hades and Zeus, but that wouldn't be correct," Lily replied. _

I woke up to Percy shaking me. "What?"

"It's time for school," he said softly.

"I don't have any clothes," I replied, stretching.

"You can just some of mine," he smiled.

He tossed me a pair of basketball shorts and a plain black shirt. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. I'm lucky I left a toothbrush over at his house or I would've been screwed. I brushed my teeth, wondering who Lily and Carson were. I didn't think much of it. I finished getting dressed and went down stairs. We were the only ones up since school started so early and his parents didn't have to go to work until 8.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now," he smiled as he grabbed his keys.

I got in his car. I put my hair into a pony-tail as he drove me to school. At a red-light he stared at me. "What?" I demanded.

"It just looks like you are ready to go into capture the flag," he smiled again.

I rolled my eyes. He pulled up in front of the school, and I grabbed my book bag. I kissed him and got out. "Have a good day," he said.

"I will try," I smiled. Calista walked up.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Percy's clothes," I shrugged, and started to head to first period.

"You spent the night over there?" her green eyes grew.

"Yes. His parents don't mind. I sleep in his bed, and he takes the couch," I replied. This was going to be a long day.

A/n- gosh that took a while to type. How did you like? More dreams! REVIEW!


	26. This is a war zone!

A/n- sorry guys. I haven't been updating because I'm going through a lot of family issues right now. Thanks for the reviews; they are making it a little bit easier. So I have decided to print my chapters and send them to my cousin that is in basic to make him happy. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Tom who had the same idea as I did. Please enjoy this chapter =)

_Nico's POV_

Percy got to school, looking slightly tired. I didn't even ask how his night was because it was evident that Annabeth had spent the night.

"Hey," he muttered as he sat down next to me in English.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Ready to leave," he smiled.

"Meet me during lunch. I'll go get Annabeth during 3rd and we can go have fun," I replied, looking at the board.

"I seriously hate English," he groaned, as we both tried to read the words on the board.

"Me too. Why can't they just make it easier by making an Ancient Greek class? I think then Mythology wouldn't be the only class I'm passing," I muttered.

"So what do you have planned for later?" he glanced over at me.

"Maybe we can go to Italy for the rest of the day. We both know Annabeth would love to see the monuments," I nodded. He smiled and nodded at me. I looked at the board trying to figure out the words on the board. I gave up and started to look out the window, planning the rest of my afternoon.

_Annabeth's POV_

I was walking to my fourth period when Nico appeared out of the shadow. "Nico?" I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to break you out of here," he smiled and took my hand before I could protest. I felt the familiar feeling of him shadow travelling. We appeared in front of Percy. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yes," Percy replied.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"We're going to have fun," Percy smiled. I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, we're going to Italy for the day," he looked down sheepishly. I smiled and Nico held his hands out to us. I took his right hand and Percy took his left. I felt the same tug from before and we appeared in the middle Italy.

"What's going on here," Percy asked, taking it in. There were bodies all over the street and sidewalk. I saw a tank in the distant, and armed men were running through the streets with weapons in their hands. A few houses were on fire and others were burnt to the ground.

"Uh," Nico stuttered. "Welcome to Rome."

"This isn't Rome," I stated. "This is a war zone." Nico looked around, and I took cover behind a barrel. "We need to get to camp."

"Hands?" Nico demanded.

We quickly placed our hands in his and we left. We appeared at the bottom of Half-blood Hill. "You couldn't shadow travel us inside the borders. No, that would be too easy," I muttered as we walked up the Hill.

Once we reached the top, I glanced around to see that it looked the same. Two kids I didn't even know appeared in front of us. "Can we help you?" the boy asked, staring at me.

"Take us to Chiron, please," Nico demanded.

"Everyone is in the dinner pavilion," the girl stated. We nodded to her and headed to the pavilion.

"Chiron," I said loudly. Every head turned towards us, and their mouths gapped open.

"Well, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, what are you doing in this time period," Chiron asked as he neared us.

"Nico had technical difficulties with his shadow travelling," Percy smirked. "We made it to the right city, just wrong time period."

"Sir, what's going on here?" I cut in.

"Where, dear, camp? Or the world?" Chiron raised his eyebrow.

"The world," I replied.

"World War III," Nico shrugged. When we stared at him, he said, "Thalia and I had a talk about World War III and its significance. How our children would be the ones fighting it."

"Whose children," Chiron glanced at Nico.

"Percy and Annabeth's, and-," Nico blushed.

"Who else?" Chiron persisted.

_Nico's POV_

I didn't want to tell them I've been having dreams of my kids. That would be a little disturbing. I knew I had to though. "Mine and Thalia's."

They stared at me. No, don't stare. "Thalia is a maiden forever," Annabeth said.

"I know she is. Just meet Lily and Carson. You know right away that they are our children. Lily looks more like Thalia but Carson has the mixed eyes," I replied.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth replied. "That's what Lily meant when she told Mason 'You could say that our parents are Hades and Zeus but that wouldn't be correct'."

"We should meet them," Chiron clapped his hands. "They should be getting together for archery soon. I guess they can miss one archery lesson." We walked to the wing of cabins to find only seven kids were there. "You may talk to them." He walked away muttering to himself.

We walked up to the group and noticed that there were strange similiaries between all of them. They turned to face us. "Hey," I said. I'm not social, so this is hard.

"What do you want," Lily muttered coldly.

"To talk," Annabeth said.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the other three children standing behind Lily, Carson, Mason, and Alyssia.

_Annabeth's POV_

"Daughter of Poseidon," the girl answered. She looks like Percy with her black hair and sea green eyes. "Peyton."

"Son of Zeus," a boy replied. He had Thalia's blue eyes and black hair. "Blake."

"Daughter of Hades," the last girl replied. She looked like Nico with his eyes, skin, and hair. "Rayleigh."

"Now the question is who are you?" Blake asked.

"Annabeth," I replied.

"Percy," he added.

"Nico," Nico shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll leave y'all," Peyton said. She grabbed Rayleigh and Blake and trotted off.

"Go away," Mason demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I dreamed about seeing you for four years, and it's not how I pictured it," Mason replied coldly. "Come on Aly," he put his hand on her shoulder.

They whispered softly before turning around. "Mason Lee Jackson turn around now," I demanded.

"Oh you're trying to be a mother now?" Mason laughed.

"I'm not trying to be anything. I just want to talk to you," I replied.

"Both of you haven't been in our lives for four years. I learned how to take care of two year old by myself while you both ran off to fight a war that you didn't need to. You left us with your father but it wasn't like being with our parents," Mason smiled coldly. "So as far as I'm concerned we have no parents."

"Mason doesn't mean that," Alyssia said. "He's just upset."

"Look, I don't know how or why we leave you, but I'm sorry we do," I replied. "But right now we need to talk to all of you."

Lily took Carson's hand and walked him over to Mason and Alyssia. I glanced at Nico who answered, "He's blind."

A/n- hope you enjoyed. But I have a lot of makeup work to do so I'll update when I can. Sorry.


	27. Who is this war between?

A/n- Sorry about the delay. I have been through a tough time the pass couple of days. The one year anniversary of my mom's death was May 1. My ROTC award banquet was May 2. My great grandma passed away May 5. So I needed time to myself to think things through and be okay. But I am back writing. Now thanks for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter =)

_Annabeth's POV_

"What do you mean he's blind?" I asked.

"They are both blind," Nico replied, looking at his kids. He was right they were his and Thalia's. They had same features that each of their parents did.

"How do they know where they're going?" I glanced at them, noticing they could walk without tripping.

"They use the ground. Since they have Hades' as a grandfather, they can sense the slightest change in the ground. They can tell where people are. They usually fight with a sword, but in a time of desperate need they will use rocks to their advantage," Nico replied.

You would never know that they were blind because they make themselves seem as if they are looking directly at you. Their eyes would look around to see if anyone else was around. Other things started to fill my head. Thoughts like how did Thalia leave the Hunters? Why would she leave the Hunters?

"How old were they when we left?" I asked.

"I think Lily was six and Carson was four," Nico said. "So that means we joined the fight two years after you did."

"Who is this war between?" I heard Percy ask the children.

"The US has taken over all of Europe. Germany has been saved from invasion, but not for long. The US is trying to take over the only strong hold of Europe before moving on to Asia," Lily said. "It's only a matter of time before our uncle wins."

We glanced at each other. Yes our future selves did need to stop them, but I don't think us four were part of the seven to stop them. "We need to talk to Chiron," I announced. Percy and Nico glanced at me. I just turned on my heels and walked towards the archery training. Percy and Nico walked behind me as I dodged the arrows coming at us. "Chiron!" I yelled.

"My young heroes, how may I be of service?" he smiled at us.

"How long has this war been going on?" I demanded.

"Four years," he replied.

"What year is this?" Percy asked.

"2026," Chiron shrugged. "The war begun in 2022 and the four of you decided to fight Miles. At first it was only Annabeth and Percy then soon Nico and Thalia joined the fight. But you all knew that it wasn't you four that needed to fight. It was your four children and Chris and Clarisse's three children."

"Wait, Chris and Clarisse stay together?" I asked.

"You didn't know that?" Chiron asked. We shook our heads. "Damn, I shouldn't have told you."

"So, they are the seven kids of the great prophecy aren't they?" I asked.

A/n- Review as always =)


	28. Here we go again

A/n- Okay I know that some of you might not like Thalia and Nico getting together and I really am sorry. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I am almost completely caught up in school which is a good thing. All I really have left is Algebra II work to do. So I should be done with that soon. But for now a new chapter =) enjoy!

_Nico's POV_

I laughed at Chiron's response. Then Annabeth said what was on our minds, "So, they are the seven kids of the great prophecy aren't they?"

"I cannot be for certain," Chiron replied. "Because they aren't true half-bloods."

"They are still half-bloods though. And the great prophecy never spoke anything of having to be a true half blood," Percy argued.

"But the great prophecy might not be fulfilled for decades, just as the last one wasn't fulfilled for 70 years," I muttered. "The world might just be in a bad shape, but that doesn't mean that there is an intimate threat on Olympus."

Annabeth looked around before reciting,

"_Seven half-bloods will answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death__."_

"What can this mean?" I asked. "The world must fall. Could it possibly mean that the world needs to fall to the US to become a better place? Or does it mean that the US needs to fall?" I glanced around. When did I become the smart one around here?

"It might mean that the world needs to fall to the US then the US needs to fall itself. But what oath is it talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Miles was never claimed," Chiron butted in.

"I thought the gods had to claim everyone by their 13th birthday," Percy glanced at Chiron. "How do you know that Miles is Hades' son?"

"Yes, the gods were supposed to claim every child by their 13th birthday, but Hades didn't remember having Miles. We know that Miles is Hades' son because he looks like Nico and he has a strong half-blood scent, just like all children of the big three," Chiron explained slowly.

"He got aggravated with his dyslexia and his ADHD and finally went off right? He knew he was different but he was never claimed. Now here we are again with another kid that hasn't been claimed," Percy muttered darkly.

"Was he ever claimed?" I asked.

"Yes he was. He was claimed at 18. He got angry with his father," Chiron answered.

"Here we go again," Annabeth laughed bitterly.

"He's attacking all the countries trying to find Olympus," I stated simply. "The world will fall before him, and it will be changed. He wants revenge for his family lying to him."

A/n- I realized that if I was a daughter of a god it would either be Poseidon or Ares, because I'm in love with war and love water as well. Who do you think would be your godly parent? Anyways, I know it is short but I just wasn't in the writing mood. I realized that I love Travis and Katie to get together. I think it would be cute, but they are kind of different in their personalities. So, as always, REVIEW!


	29. They dont call me Ghost King for nothing

A/n- Hey guys, I thought I would try to update. I don't know how much I will be able to do because my wrist has been hurting me all day. So please bare with me. I have received several reviews saying that they love where this story is going. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Don't worry I won't leave this story unfinished because I really want to finish it. This is thanks all your encouraging reviews. I know exactly where I want to go with this story. So please enjoy this chapter =)

_Chiron's POV_

I know that I shouldn't have told them but they deserved to know, right? Well they know that can't change fate. Right? I surely hope so. I really hope that I made a mistake by telling them.

_Percy's POV_

I glanced around as ten children walked up. I noticed four children as ours, three children as our siblings, but the other three I didn't know. They surrounded us. "Hey," I said. We glanced to Chiron for introductions.

"You know your own children. I'm pretty sure you met Peyton, Blake, and Rayleigh," He muttered, gesturing to them as he said their names. "The other three are Levi, Brody, and Hayden." Levi had dark brown eyes with sandy hair. Brody had lighter brown eyes with a lighter blonde hair. Hayden was beautiful with her light brown eyes and light brown hair pulled back from her face with blood-red sunglasses. They each had a slight fire burning in their eyes that showed that they were always ready for battle. Their scent was a mixture of fire and death. Their teeth glowed against their faces which were tanned from hours of practicing. They each had an IPod strapped to their upper arms.

"Chris and Clarisse's children?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron nodded. "Was Chris ever determined?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, he was determined after the gods oath," Chiron muttered.

"Who was his parent?" Annabeth questioned.

"Apollo claimed him," Chiron replied.

"I could tell," I smirked. "They had the same white teeth Apollo has. Levi has the sandy hair. And they all have IPod's. Then they also have some features of Ares, mainly the fire in their eyes. Hayden has blood-red sunglasses, like Ares."

"They also smell like death and fire," Nico added in. "Clarisse always smells like death. Apollo children always smell like fire."

"So you think that these children are the ones of the great prophecy?" I finally asked. Peyton, Blake, and Rayleigh had already walked away leaving the seven children alone.

"They may be," Chiron answered. "That is what you have come to believe anyways."

"I wonder what the prophecy means when it says _foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_," Annabeth muttered. "Which side has to die to stop this war?"

_Nico's POV_

Of course! Why didn't I think of it? "Does anyone have a McDonald's Happy Meal?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Annabeth asked.

"I can ask the dead who with cross the gate of death," I smiled.

"How?" Percy asked.

"Remember when Bianca showed you that Iris message of me conjuring the dead? Well they don't call me the Ghost King for nothing," I nodded. "All I need is a McDonald's Happy Meal."

A/n- Oh yes! I'm finally done!


	30. You will not suffer

A/n- At school, bored during ROTC so I decided to update since I won't have my laptop with me this weekend. Hope you enjoy!

_Nico's POV_

They looked at me like I was insane. Well, maybe I am. Who knows? But finally Percy piped up, "Are you sure you will be able to get the dead to tell you who has passed the gates?"

"No, but it's worth a shot, right?" I shrugged. "Well if you won't get the Happy Meal, I'll be right back." Before they could protest I shadow travelled away. BIG MISTAKE! There were dead bodies all over Manhattan just like in the battle for Olympus. But instead of the mortals not knowing what to do, they were running around with assault rifles and machine guns. These weren't half-bloods tossed around like dolls; these were militias and U.S soldiers. On the opposite side of the city were soldiers dressed in mainly black with gray coats and red symbols on their shoulders. They had the swastika sewn on their shoulders. Germany infantry, I'm guessing.

I did happen to find a McDonald's. "Five Happy Meals please," I requested. I usually don't say please, but I'm feeling nice today. I handed the cash over and took the Happy Meals. I walked out and shadow travelled back. "It's a battle field out there!" I announced.

"I tried to tell you that but you just had to shadow travel," Chiron tried not to laugh.

"Well I got the Happy Meals anyways," I smiled. I pulled them out the bags, and ate some fries before I started the ritual. After a few minutes of chanting I said, "Show me Bianca di Angelo!"

"Nico?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered. "But I don't have a long time."

"How did you do this?" she demanded.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be the Ghost King," she replied.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I'm sorry I can't say. I have said to much already," she said, disappearing slightly.

"No, Bianca, I need you to answer a question for me," I almost shouted at her.

"Quickly, I am fading," she nodded.

"Which side is getting the most dead?" I asked.

"I-I cannot tell you, brother. We both know that I am forbidden to tell you by father," she replied. "I would but father would banish me."

"Is there anyone that could tell me?" I asked.

"Mother," she faded.

I took the next Happy Meal and offered it. I shouted, "Show me Maria di Angelo!"

My mother appeared in front of me. "Nico, you know that this is forbidden."

"I know, but you will not suffer," I told her. She nodded. "Tell me which side of this war is losing?"

"American is winning, but not for long. Your half brother is calling back dead Germans because he believes that Olympus is stationed in America, so he is calling the dead enemy back to fight more."

A/n- Okay here is your chapter. I know it is short but my cousin is home. =)


	31. Lily, you are the leader

A/n- Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I blacked out early that morning so I wasn't feeling up to updating. But I have stayed home because I bruised my forehead and have a really bad rug burn on my knee. So, I have nothing better to do then to update. I'm excited about all the reviews I have at least two hundred more reviews than all my other stories combined. Every review I read makes my day so much better. Now here is the new chapter. I am hoping it is longer than the four previous chapters.

_Nico's POV_

"So what you're saying is that Miles already knows Olympus is in America? Is that why German soldiers are walking the streets of Manhattan?" I asked.

"Yes. He has narrowed down the search to the eastern sea board. It won't be long before he realizes the exact location. Someone needs to stop him," My mother said urgently. She started to look silvery. "Stop him, Nico, or the world will fall into utter chaos. They will destroy Olympus and then search for the underworld. He will control the underworld. He will set the dead free to finish what he started. Stop him or you will be bowing to him." She faded away.

I had three more Happy Meals left, so I decided to talk to Bianca again. I threw it on the ground and started to chant. "Show me Bianca di Angelo!" I announced again. Bianca appeared in front of me again.

"Nico, this is dangerous," she said as soon as she finished appearing.

"I know. Tell father that he needs to prepare for battle. He needs to keep the dead, dead," I told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slightly. "Dad keeps the dead here." I explained everything to her. "I will brother, but don't call me again. Father will punish both of us."

"Good luck, Bianca," I told her. She nodded and left.

"Well I guess we need to inform the children of their new quest," Chiron said. "Percy, we're going to the Big House with everyone."

We walked quietly to the Big House which changed slightly. New furniture filled the house. "Sit," Chiron said, motioning to the couches.

"This is the Great Prophecy," Annabeth smiled.

"Yes," Chiron nodded. "But we need to know who will lead this quest." He glanced at the children. "Are any of you going to offer to be the leader?"

Lily hand went up, "I will lead."

"How will you lead if you're blind?" Levi demanded. "I will lead."

"I will show you how I expect to lead even if I'm blind," Lily muttered darkly. A pebble appeared in her palm. She took careful aim and threw it, hitting him in the left eye. Another pebble appeared and she threw it towards his right eye.

"Lily, you are the leader," Chiron said, grabbing the second pebble out of the air. "You may go visit Rachel for the Great Prophecy."

Lily smirked at Levi before leaving to Rachel's room. She came back with a sheet of paper in her hands. Chiron nodded as she sat down. "Will you read the prophecy please, dear," Chiron said.

"I would, Chiron, but I can't exactly read words," she looked down sheepishly. "Mason, read it please," she handed it to Mason.

"_Seven half-bloods will answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

"What does this mean?" Hayden asked.

"Us seven go to defeat Miles. He will probably set the city on fire to make Olympus fall. The world is referring to the world of gods. The oath is talking about how Hades didn't claim Miles, like he was suppose to. The foes, which in this case are Miles and the German army, can call back the dead," Alyssia replied.

Everyone started at her. "How did you know that?" Hayden asked.

"One, I have very good hearing. Two, the parts you didn't tell me, I figured out. Three, Athena is my grandmother," she smirked.

"So basically, we need to get in range of Miles and take him down," Mason summarized.

"Yes," I nodded.

"But it won't be that easy," Annabeth added. "He will have soldiers and militias around him. You need to get in there, kill everyone and Miles."

Suddenly, Lily and Carson started swaying back and forth, crying. That is when I felt it. I knew what happened, and I wasn't ashamed to let tears run down my face. I started to walk away from everyone. Percy and Annabeth followed me.

"Hey," Annabeth muttered. "What's wrong?"

I peered up at her with tears streaming down my face. "We need to get back," I muttered. I grabbed their hands and thought hard about what time period and where. We appeared in my cabin.

"What's wrong," Annabeth tried again.

"I felt Thalia being judged," I muttered.

A/n- dum dum dum. Big shock, huh? Oh well next chapter is going to be a shock as well.


	32. I have already taken their lives

A/n- ready or not, here's the next chapter.

_Annabeth's POV_

"What do you mean Thalia's being judged?" I demanded.

"She died," he moaned sadly.

"How did she die?" I asked.

"I don't know. She just appeared in the judging line," he sat down on his bed, holding his head in between his hands. "I have a feeling that I died too."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Do you remember what Bianca said? She asked how I was trying to contact her. She was surprised to see me. When I asked her, she couldn't tell me. She couldn't tell me because it's forbidden to talk to the dead about the dead to the living," I tried to explain, without much success.

"Oh gods," I looked down. I finally realized what everything meant. _You will soon join your mother and father. I have already taken their lives. _The reapers voice echoed in my brain. Oh no, that can't be true.

"What?" Percy demanded.

"In one of my earlier dreams, the reaper said something very interesting. He said 'you will soon join your mother and father. I have already taken their lives.'" I tried to explain.

"So," Percy asked.

"He was talking to Aly and Mason," I said.

"So we all die?" Percy glanced around.

"That is how it seems to be," Nico shrugged.

"I wonder how Miles killed all four of us. Or maybe the reaper killed Percy and I. But that still doesn't make sense. Why would Hades want us dead?" I asked.

"Well, maybe because you are the parents of the most dangerous half-bloods ever to live. Any child of the big three is dangerous, but when one of them has the powers your children have they make them even more dangerous. They have the power of the water and wisdom to know how to use it in a deadly manner. Personally, its causes fear. I have felt Aly's ability, even if it is a wonderful ability, it isn't pleasant to feel," Nico explained.

"But how would you have died?" I asked. "I don't understand, you were there not but two days prier."

"I don't know. I may have done something stupid," Nico replied. The door to his newly finished cabin opened.

I looked at the door to see a girl no older than 13 enter. "I'm sorry," she muttered darkly. "I was told that it was empty." She had light brown skin, obviously tanned from years in the sun. She had her black hair was pulled back in a hair tie, and fell in curls. Her black eyes were hard and empty, as if denied any emotions.

"It's okay. Undetermined?" Nico asked. The girl shook her head. "Determined?"

"Not exactly. I was told who my father was right before I enter the camp," she said softly.

"Who is your father?" I asked.

"Hades," she said proudly.

"And your name is?" Nico asked, looking his half-sister up and down, trying to absorb the fact that he wasn't lonely anymore.

"Neomah," she replied. "Can I have that bed, brother?" she pointed to the east bed.

He nodded once and left.

A/n- not long but my wrist hurts =( but I will update soon. I promise. But as always, please REVIEW!


	33. He really rolled his eyes at me!

A/n- I am sorry for the delay, my internet has been out. Nico just turned 14. Percy and Annabeth are 16 going on 17.

_Nico's POV_

I walked out of my cabin, leaving Neomah with Percy and Annabeth. It was odd to have a sibling, even with all the new demigods coming to camp every day. It was unusual for a child of the big three to show up. Zeus' cabin was still empty and Poseidon didn't get any new campers. It might be nice to have a sibling, but I'm not exactly sure how I will like it.

I was walking towards the pavilion, hearing footsteps behind me that I assumed to be Percy, Annabeth's and Neomah's. It was only lunchtime, and I still had tear stains on my face. I didn't really care. I turned around and looked at Percy.

"Hey, my table for lunch sounds good?" I said.

"Yeah, that's fine," Annabeth nodded.

I slid into my seat and watched as Neomah, Annabeth, and Percy follow my lead. Neomah looked at us as our food and drinks appeared. "You need to order," I muttered.

She nodded and finally her food appeared.

_Percy's POV_

I was sitting there, enjoying my lunch when I heard a voice coming from behind me. "Oh, what do we have here?"

"Go away," I said loudly. I whispered to Nico, "If he comes closer, hold me back."

"How is he here anyways?" Nico asked. Hm, that is a good question. "If he was a half-blood, why didn't we smell it?"

I turned away from Nico to see Tyler sitting on the other side of Annabeth. I gave Nico that look and listened to their conversation. "Hey, pretty lady," Tyler said. Annabeth ignored him. "Hey, I'm talking to you girl."

"I have a name," Annabeth spoke quietly, controlling her voice. "It happens to be Annabeth."

"Well, Annabeth, why are you here?" he demanded.

"I'm with my friends," Annabeth smirked. He glanced around at Nico, Neomah, and then he noticed me. I smirked and put my hand around her waist.

"Want to head to the beach after we get done?" I asked, taking a bit of my turkey sandwich. A lightning storm appeared over Nico's head. Annabeth and I started laughing. "Did you thinking about her again? You know Zeus won't like that," I laughed.

"I wasn't thinking anything," Nico looked up. "Okay, yes I was. I just can't help it." A lightning struck my head. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything wrong. Well, maybe me and you could…." I trailed off as the lightning hit my head again, but stronger. "Okay, you win."

"Who is your parent, Annabeth," Tyler asked.

"Athena," she replied.

"Mine is Ares," he said proudly.

"Okay, back off from my girlfriends, or I will fight you again," I announced.

"You think you're going to win again? I know how to fight now," he challenged me.

"Look, you don't know who you're messing with here," Annabeth intervened.

"Oh, then what am I dealing with?" he asked.

"You're dealing with a daughter of Athena, who plans always works. You, also, have Nico, who happens to be the son of Hades. And I'm the son of Poseidon. So you mess with me, you're screwed," I smiled. "Besides all I have to do is duel with you. I would kill you quickly since I am the best swordsmen here."

"Excuse me," Thalia's voice entered. "I think you are forgetting that I can beat Luke and I can beat you, cousin," she smirked, taking the seat next to Nico.

"Thalia, sitting next to him isn't the best idea," I reminded her.

"Gods, why does my dad have to hate you," she smirked. She moved to the other side of Neomah. "Sorry I have seemed to have forgotten my manners. Thalia," she extended her hand to Neomah. "Who are you?"

"I'm Neomah, daughter of Hades. So, I guess that makes me Nico's sibling," she shook Thalia's hand.

Thalia nodded. She turned back to me. "Now, Seaweed Brain, who are you threatening?"

Annabeth muttered, "This guy is hitting on me and Percy don't like it."

Thalia laughed before turning on Tyler. "Your name is?"

"Tyler," he replied. "I'm the son of Ares."

"Go figure," Thalia laughed. "It always has to be your rivals, huh?"

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"Now listen here Tyler. You come within a five feet radius of Annabeth. You try to talk to her again. You touch her. You even look in her direction again, and I will personally insure that you regret it," she muttered darkly.

"Yeah, like you could," he rolled his eyes.

"He rolled his eyes. Did you see that? He really rolled his eyes at me," Thalia laughed. A streak of lightning hit him. "Did I forget to mention that I'm the daughter of Zeus?" she asked him. "You will really hate to anger us. We are children of the big three and we are so much more powerful then you can even imagine. And when you get us working together, you would regret it. Now, I'm only going to say this one more time. You better not come near us, or you will be zapped by the strongest lightning out there, and then cooled down only to endure more lightning. Am I understood?"

Tyler stood up and hurried away. "Are we really that powerful?" Neomah asked, looking at Nico.

"Yes. We are the only children of the big three for now. We are stronger than the usual half-blood," I replied.

"That's cool. So we basically train here?" she asked, looking at us.

"Yes. We have to train to survive the real world because at any given moment there could be a monster that attacks you," Annabeth replied.

"Can I have everybody's attention? We will be holding a capture the flag event tonight at eight. Since the Hunters are in cabin, it will be a cabin verses Hunter game," Chiron announced.

"Can some cabins be on the Hunters side?" Thalia asked loudly.

"If cabins wish, you may have three cabins on your side," Chiron nodded. "And I do believe that those cabins will be Poseidon's, Hades', and Athena's. Am I correct?"

"Yes. The Hunters will team up with those three cabins," Thalia nodded.

"But, that is unfair," a child of Apollo's called out.

"It is fair," Thalia insisted. "I am only gaining twenty people. Besides, I have few Hunters left from the Battle of Olympus. Together, I will only have forty people on my side." She stood. "Come, we have to plan. Malcolm," Thalia called to Athena's table. "You should join us. Poseidon's cabin, after you finish of course."

Malcolm nodded and continued to eat. Everyone at Hades' table stood and followed Thalia to my cabin.

A/n- yay! I made my goal of 1000 words or more =). I thought I would bring Tyler into camp as Ares' child because he is a bully. He is always hitting on Annabeth =) Next chapter will be capture the flag strategy and practicing.


	34. Seaweed Brain, are you ready to duel me?

A/n- So finally they are doing a capture the flag match. So it is Thalia and her twenty Hunters teamed up with Percy, Nico and Neomah, and Athena's cabin against the rest of the camp.

_Thalia's POV_

So I came back to camp, looking for new recruits. As usual, a capture the flag match would take place to honor the Hunters. Since my ranks were low, I asked to team up with a few cabin. I naturally picked my friend's cabins because I knew they wouldn't let me down. I had seen quite a few new faces sitting at Athena's table. I told Malcolm to join us after he was done. Nico and Percy were, of course, their own cabin leader. Nico's new sibling would be his co leader, like Malcolm is to Annabeth.

I was glad to have Annabeth on my side because of her skills with strategy. Percy, Nico, and Neomah were added extra because I know they are strong enough to hold their own.

"Okay, so since you four are the strongest of any of us," Annabeth started to draw the 'battlefield' on a sheet of paper. "You four will take half of the Hunters and half of my cabin to take the flag. I will stay back with the other Hunters and my cabin to protect our flag. I suggest you flank them."

"I think she is right," Malcolm said, entering Percy's cabin. "Flanking will be the best way to get the flag. We, also, should make sure that our flag is heavily guarded. Since you have the invisibility cap, Annabeth, you should sit right next to the flag. Do you have weapons, Thalia?"

"I have my shield, which will be enough. You should remember, I have played several capture the flag matches. But I agree with you, Malcolm. Annabeth should wear her hat," I nodded. "Nico, Neomah, weapons?" I asked turned to Nico, who blushed.

"I can have mine in the blink of an eye. Neomah, do you know how to call a weapon for yourself?" Nico asked.

"No," she shook her head.

Nico nodded and concentrated. Suddenly, Percy's floor split and two pure black swords appeared. "Now, do you know why I didn't want a floor?" he asked Annabeth.

"Yes."

"You know I can force people to go to sleep by pointing at them right?" Nico asked.

"I thought that it wore you out," Percy said, looking over the drawing to look for weak spots.

"I've been practicing. Have you wondered why our English teacher goes to sleep sometimes?" Nico smirked.

"That was you?" Percy looked at Nico.

"Yes. But now I no longer get worn out by putting people to sleep," Nico smiled.

Percy shook his head. I glanced at Annabeth's drawing. I was looking for any gaps. I saw that she had the flag completely surrounded, and she was standing at the flag. Percy would take a few camper and flank to the right. I would take my Hunters and flank to the left. Nico would take the rest of the campers up the middle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Wouldn't it be smart to put the flag near the water with me protecting it?" he asked.

"That would be a good idea, but you will be capturing their flag," Annabeth said.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Well I think that our plans are good. We should probably practice and make sure everyone knows where they will be," I announced. "Now, Seaweed Brain, are you ready to duel me?"

"You're on, Pinecone Face," He laughed. He grabbed his pen and walked out.

"Thanks for the strategy planning, Annabeth, but now I have to go beat your boyfriend at dueling," I laughed.

"I'm coming to practice as well, so I can watch. Malcolm, make sure you choose who is on offense and who is on defense from our cabin. You will need to tell them as well," Annabeth handed the paper to her sibling. "Thanks. Then you can meet us for practice."

He nodded and left. I walked towards the arena where Percy was standing in front of Tyler. I walked up, "Seaweed Brain, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's show this amateur how it's down because he seriously thinks he can beat me," Percy laughed. He uncapped his pen and Tyler's mouth dropped. I tapped my watch and it unfolded a shield. "We're playing shields?"

"Well, if you don't want to," I said, tapping it to fold back down to my watch. I spun my sword in my hand. "Ready when you are."

He was ready too because he stabbed at my left. I blocked it easily. I attempted for his right, but he blocked. I tried to unarm him, but he predicted my move and our swords met again. Tyler tried to stab Percy but I blocked his attempt. While I was distracted, Percy managed to disarm me.

"You should be paying attention to me," he laughed.

"Well I wouldn't have been distracted if I wouldn't have stopped Tyler's attack," I told him. I turned on Tyler. "If you ever interrupt my fight again, I won't spare you," I muttered darkly. I turned on my heels and left. The dinner bell sounded, so I started towards the dinner pavilion. I took my rightful seat at Artemis table.

I ordered and offered half my food to my father and Artemis. I looked around as I sat back down. Nico was talking quietly to Neomah. Percy was making eyes at Annabeth, who was in an in depth conversation with Malcolm. They were probably talking about who he picked and why. I looked at my Hunter.

"Does everyone know their roles tonight?" I asked.

"Yes," they replied.

"Good. As always, any and every weapon is allowed," I added then tried to finish my dinner.

Chiron stood. "Get your armor and weapons. Capture the flag starts in ten minutes. Hunters are blue, campers are red. Ready up."

A/n- Capture the flag next chapter =) Just a fyi, this story was only suppose to be 4 chapters long at most but that was 30 chapters ago.


	35. What's going on here?

A/n- Okay, I just found out that I have random anxiety attacks for any reason. I had my first one today and I didn't feel nervous or anxious. But oh well. Well, finally for capture the flag! Who will win?

_Nico's POV_

I made sure that Neomah had the correct armor. I handed her a sword, "Be careful." She nodded and stood silently. She was shaking slightly. "Don't worry. Relax, you won't get hurt," I muttered as I saw Chiron walk to the front.

"Are you ready?" Chiron yelled over the sounds of the campers.

"YES!" we screamed back.

"Hunters and Allies choose your side," Chiron announced, gesturing to Thalia.

"West of the river," Thalia shouted back.

"Very well, take your flag," Chiron placed the flag in the dirt. The flag was gray with an owl in the middle of it, signaling that Athena's cabin had that flag last.

Thalia handed the flag to Annabeth. "Visible." She turned on the rest of us. "Move," she pointed to our side. We followed her.

Annabeth perched it on top of Zeus' hand. "Visible enough?" she looked at Thalia, laughing. Thalia nodded.

"Okay, everyone should know who is leading their group. Get with them, now!" Thalia demanded.

I started saying names of Athena's campers. Neomah stood near me. I looked at eight campers that stood around me. "We will be heading straight up the middle. I will put several campers to sleep, but watch your back just in case. Always be on the lookout. Percy will be flanking right and Thalia will be flanking left. Whoever gets the flag gets it."

I looked up at Annabeth who was telling her campers and Hunters their positions. They hurried off into position. I stood with my sword at the ready. I finally heard the whistle sound. I led my group over the river to fight the other group. I fought back a sword strike and pointed at the kid. She slumped to the ground, asleep. I heard swords crashing behind me, but I was only worried about the campers in front of me. I shoved a boy back before putting him to sleep.

I fought my way through a crowd of campers before noticing the flag.

_Percy's POV_

I quickly informed my group of the plan before taking my fighting stance. I uncapped my pen when the whistle sounded. I rushed into the forest with my group a few steps behind me. A few campers were in the water once I reached the river. I willed the water to knock them down. I crossed the river and started attacking campers that jumped out of the woods.

I cut, slashed, stabbed, and ducked my way through most of the campers. I was feeling good until Tyler stepped in front of me with his weapon at the ready. A few of my group stood behind me. "I got him, get the flag!"

He tried to stab me but I quickly deflected it. I started to block all of his moves. Finally when he started to become reckless, I tried to disarm him. I failed, but quickly fell back into defense mode. I stabbed at him, getting his ribs. Nico appeared next to me. "Hey," he tried to talk to me.

"Kind of busy right now," I answered. I had tried to disarm him again, and this time I was successful. I kicked his weapon into my hand and stabbed his foot. I grabbed Nico's hand and shadow travelled back to our side.

_Thalia's POV_

My Hunters' and I met some resistance as we flanked left. I started to zap most campers with lightning as I ran up the left side. The only real problem I had was when Clarisse stood in my path. I pressed the button for Agenon to open. Clarisse held her spear at the ready. I spun my sword in my hand and put it down. I pulled my bow from across my back and strung it quickly.

I let an arrow go before she could take three steps. She ran to me. She shoved her spear at me but I placed my shield in between me and her spear. I threw lightning at her, but missed by a millimeter. She tried to hit me with her spear again but I side stepped it. I tried to get lightning to hit her again, and this time I didn't missed. She laid on the ground, and I laughed as I walked by her.

I stepped into a clearing where I saw Nico and Malcolm heading for the flag. I smiled. Then I heard the whistle sound. Wait, we didn't win. What's going on here?

_Annabeth's POV_

I sent six groups of two into the forest to stop an attack. I was wearing my invisibility hat while I was pacing silently back and forth. I didn't see anybody around the flag, or hear anyone near it. I heard fighting going on in the woods around me, but no a soul came up to the flag.

I heard the whistle blow. I turned towards the flag. It was gone. When did that happen? I was looking at the flag all the time and I didn't see it being taking. This so isn't fair.

_Zack's POV_

I was standing in the middle of a group of trees, waiting for my girlfriend to appear with the enemy flag. I had talked her into taking her flag and bringing to me. I was on their side of the battlefield so I could act like I had gotten the flag by myself.

I paced back and forth until she appeared in front of me. "Here," she handed me the flag, then disappeared into the trees again. I took the flag and ran out into the open, holding it high above my head. Chiron blew the whistle and declared our team as winners.

My teammates stood shocked that we had won. Never have we won a match against Athena's cabin, but for once I had out smart them. I saw the Hunters and the other campers appear out of the woods, looking angry. Annabeth approached me. "You are a filthy cheater, Zachary."

"I didn't cheat," I insisted. I turned to my cabin mates and smiled.

A/n- I leave you there. Now who do you think is Zack's girlfriend? How did she take the flag? And most of all, why would she betray her team? By the way, Zack is a son of the forging god. I can't remember his name.


	36. I've resented many people

A/n- Hmm, so they lost. How will everyone react?

_Thalia's POV_

I was still stunned as I walked back to regroup with the rest of my team to figure out what was going on. I walked up to hear Annabeth say, "You are a filthy cheater, Zachary."

"I didn't cheat," he turned to his cabin mates.

"Annabeth," I called, motioning for her to join us. I faced Malcolm, Percy, and Nico. Annabeth joined a few minutes later. "How did they get the flag?"

"I don't know I was looking right at the flag the whole time. Then I looked to see if anyone was coming and after the whistle sound I looked back to see the flag gone," Annabeth tried to explain. "No enemies got within a twelve foot radius of the flag."

"Then how did they get it," I asked staring at Zachary.

"You're not going to like the only possible answer," Malcolm muttered.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"One of our team took the flag to Zachary," he answered. "It couldn't have been one of us five."

"It was Neomah," Annabeth said after a minute of thought.

Nico wasn't too happy about that. "Why accuse Neomah? There's no proof."

"Well Thalia and Malcolm saw you trying to get their flag and Neomah is the only other one that could possible shadow travel. That would be the only way to get the flag away from us," Annabeth replied.

"Filthy children of Hades," I muttered before I thought it through.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he demanded, trying not to yell at her.

"That all children of Hades are the same, filthy and self-centered," I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling at him.

"We're not all self-centered," Nico yelled at me. His eyes were hallow and darken. "You need to befriend all of us before you go around judging all of us!"

There was a crowd forming around us. "Oh yeah? Which child of Hades hasn't been self-centered?"

"Bianca," He looked away. "She was only self-centered once in her life, and that was the choice to join the Hunters. Any other time, you would find her always making sure I got to eat first. She was always making sure that I was warm, that I had enough to eat. 'Are you warm enough, Nico,' she would ask. 'Do you need more to eat?' she would ask after every meal. 'Are you sure you're warm enough, Nico? I will get you another blanket.' Tell me how that is self-centered!" He demanded.

When I didn't answer, he said, "That's what I thought."

"You've always hated me, haven't you?" I asked suddenly. I've been getting this feeling that he has resented me for Bianca's death.

"No, resented you yes. I've resented many people," he replied, trying to turn away.

"You've resented me because Bianca joined the Hunters," I stated. "Haven't you?" At this time I didn't care about the crowd, but when I looked around all I saw was Percy, Malcolm, and Annabeth.

"Partly," He answered a few minutes later. "It was because you survived. I resented everyone for surviving when my sister died. First it was my mom, and then it was Bianca and now," he broke off.

"Who is it now?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he said, turning to leave.

"I'm wondering about it," I replied.

"Well, don't," he said coldly. "From now on don't judge everyone from a cabin by one person's mistake." He walked away. At 14, he was definitely strong and hard-headed, just like most children of the big three.

I watched as he left, thinking of how much he had grown from that 11 year old that I met when trying to save Artemis. After a few more strides he disappeared.

_Nico's POV_

I can't believe her. Just because one of my siblings does something wrong, it means that we're all bad. I yelled at her, which I felt a little bad about. When she asked if I hated her, I wanted to scream no! I love you. Well I at least I think I do. But I know I can't tell her that. It will just make it awkward between us. Instead, I told her I resented her and everyone else on the quest that Bianca never came back from. Which is true, I still resent but I try hard not to hold grudges. I felt her staring at me as I walked away, so I shadow travelled away.

I appeared in the middle of the beach. I shrugged and sat down. I stayed there for hours, just thinking of how much I have changed. Maybe I can have Thalia. A zap of lightning hit my head. I cursed in Ancient Greek.

_Thalia's POV_

I turned to Annabeth and Percy. "What just happened here?"

"Nico didn't like you,-" Annabeth started.

"I know what happened there, I was meaning the last part," I asked. They started to walk away. "Is this something that you can't tell me, or that you don't want to tell me?"

"You should ask Nico," Percy replied. "Ask him about the events of the past couple days."

I rolled my eyes and headed toward Hades' cabin. When I didn't find him in his cabin, I started to head toward the beach. I found him lying in the sand, looking up at the stars. "Beautiful, aren't they?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, as I joined him in watching the stars.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I'm just to people judging me. I just didn't think it would be you." I stayed quiet, watching the stars. "Why are you still here?" he asked coldly.

"I was told that something went on in the past couple days, I wanted to find out what," I replied.

"They didn't tell you I cried, did they?" Nico sat up quickly.

"No. Wait, you cried?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I kind of shadow travelled Percy and Annabeth to the future. We met Mason and Alyssia. Then we met Lily and Carson and Chris and Clarisse's three children, Levi, Brody, and Hayden," he replied.

"Who are Lily and Carson?" I asked.

"Well, Lily has black curly hair and electric blue eyes. Carson has short, messy black hair and dark blue eyes. They are both blind, can control rocks and lightning, and are excellent at sword fighting," he replied as he left.

"You never told me who their parents are," I called to him.

"You know who they are, just think about it," he replied, heading for his cabin.

_Annabeth's POV_

After capture the flag, I went back to my cabin to shower. I got out and changed into my bed clothes, a camp T-shirt and a pair of shorts. I grabbed my dirty clothes and threw them into the basket. I grabbed my hat and left. I put it on and made my way to Percy's cabin. Percy was still in the shower. It took that boy forever to drag himself away from the shower. So I lay on his bed, waiting for him to get out.

_I stood, trying to face Aly but I couldn't bring myself to look at her hopeful dirty green eyes. Our parents, well their younger selves, left a few days ago and we have yet to see any sign of our parents. Nico left a few hours before our parents and his younger self arrived, and we haven't seen him since. _

_Lily and Carson can only cry, when I asked why they only cried harder. "Our parents are dead, and so are yours," Lily finally was able to say. _

_I looked at them with disbelief. "Are you sure?"_

"_We felt all four of them being judged at different times," Lily nodded. _

_I knew I had to break the news to Aly but I didn't want to break her heart. We only had another day before left on our quest to stop Miles from taking over the world. I stood to face her, and muttered, "We can't see mom and dad anymore."_

"_What do you mean, Mason?" she asked, but I knew she already understood. She just wanted to hear the words._

"_They have died," I told her bluntly. I didn't try to sugar coat it. I didn't try to make it sound better. I just told her plain and simple, is that bad?_

"_You lied to me," she cried. _

"_I didn't lie, I didn't know they would die," I tried, but I knew the damage was done. _

"_You promised we would see them. How could you?" she yelled at me through her tears. I felt bad that I upset her, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it._

_I pulled her to me. "I promised we would because I thought we would. We fought to stay alive on the thought that mom and dad would see us again."_

"_When did you know?" she demanded. _

"_Just an hour ago," I told her, knowing it was a lie. She knew it was a lie too._

"_Liar. When?" she demanded. _

"_One of the attacks of the reaper," I told her. _

"_So you've been lying to me for weeks now?" she asked. _

"_I only did it to protect you," I tried. _

"_Don't lie to me, Mason," she shook her head. "You did it because you didn't want to feel guilty if something happened to me." She walked away from me. A tear rolled down my face, but I knew she didn't want to talk to me so I left her be. _

"Annabeth, you need to wake up," Percy shook me.

"I'm awake," I replied.

A/n- so a lot is going on in this chapter. Nico almost told Thalia about his feeling towards her. Thalia found out about Lily and Carson. Aly just found out her parents are dead. Hmm, please review!


	37. I could use her advice

A/n- okay, so thanks for all the reviews. But sadly this story will be on hold until I get Microsoft word that isn't a trial because my trial end May 31st. So I will be writing as many chapters as possible between now and then. I will be writing them at my house then transferring them to a flash drive to add them either at school or my sisters. I really am sorry but I will be finishing this story if it's the last thing I do because I have yet to finish a story that I wanted to. I want this to be the first story I finish. I love all my reviewers and I hope that you will look for my return. Now, for the new chapter, I hope you enjoy as always =)

_Percy's POV_

It was a long day with capture the flag after dinner. It's a shame that we lost, but hey it's whatever. I walked out of the bathroom after my hour long shower. Yes, I know what you're thinking. How can a male take as long as a girl in a bathroom? Well, I love water, so I try to stay in as much as possible. Besides, I was healing the wounds I had received during the match. I walked out to find Annabeth curled up in my bed.

I shook her awake. "Annabeth, you need to wake up."

"I'm awake," she muttered, sitting up. She patted the bed behind her.

I crawled in to my bed, lying near the wall. She was facing towards the center of my cabin. "You were dreaming about Mason and Alyssia weren't you?" I asked softly.

She nodded, turning to face me. "I just wonder why we left them. That wouldn't be like us to leave anyone we care about behind, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe Chiron didn't want the other campers to be alarmed by half half-bloods," I suggested. "Maybe, we didn't want them in harm's way so we left them were we knew they would be safe."

She tried a smile. "I can't believe we just die after all we've been through."

"It sucks that we won't be alive to see our children win this war," I put my arm around her. "But let's not think about that right now. It's something that we can't really change."

She nodded and come closer. I bent down and kissed her. She kissed me back.

_Thalia's POV_

I was still sitting on the beach when one of my Hunters's joined me. "Haleigh," I muttered as she sat down.

"A lot on your mind?" she asked softly. I turned to face a girl that was no more than nine. She had big, loving green eyes and auburn hair.

"Yes," I replied. "Camp just brings back fond memories."

"What memories? If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly.

"My years as a young traveler, a tree, and my favorite activities," I replied. "It's amazing how much this camp has changed in just a year."

"Do you miss being a camper," her green eyes met mine.

"Every day," I nodded.

"But it will be worth seeing the change in a hundred years," Artemis said.

"Lady," I nodded.

"I will leave," Haleigh muttered, leaving quietly.

"You wish to speak to me?" I asked almost informally.

"Do you wish to leave the Hunters?" Artemis glanced at me. When I couldn't answer, she asked, "What made you join the Hunters. The whole reason," she added.

"Mainly because I didn't want to be the child of the prophecy, I couldn't make the decision that Percy made. I couldn't give the dagger to someone that had once been my friend," I glanced up at the moon.

"I have a feeling that isn't the only reason," Artemis said.

"Well, I was angry at Luke," I added.

"And?" she pressed me.

"I couldn't pass up the chance at a great amount of power," I dropped my head, sheepishly.

"Power is your fatal flaw, is it not?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Be careful on what you do. You shouldn't do something because power is involved. Do something that you wish to do," she said, solemnly.

Before I could protest, she had disappeared. I sat there, wondering what Artemis and Nico meant. I will ask Annabeth and Percy tomorrow during breakfast.

_Percy's POV_

I love spending time alone with Annabeth, but it was late and against the rules for Annabeth to stay in my cabin. "Annabeth," I muttered as I broke our last kiss. "You need to go back to your cabin."

"Why can't I stay here?" she asked.

"Because we both know it's against the rules," I tried. I kissed her once more before she put her cap back on and left. I was lying in my bed when Nico appeared next to it. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what to do," he started to pace.

"Is this about Thalia?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm crazy about her, but she can't tell," he finally sat down. I saw a flash of lighten and knew Zeus didn't like his comment.

"It'll take a while, man," I muttered.

"I think Aphrodite is out to get me," he looked like he was ready to throw something. "I just hate it."

"I did too, but it'll be worth it," I replied.

"It's just forbidden," he announced frustrated.

"What is forbidden?" Thalia asked as snuck in. Annabeth wasn't too far behind her.

"Guys, it's late," I tried to change topics.

"You're not getting me to change subjects, Seaweed Brain," Thalia said. "Now, what is forbidden?"

"Nothing, it isn't important," Nico said. "Don't expect me at the table in the morning."

"Okay, do what you have to do," Percy said. "I vote that you should go to a different country for the night."

"I think I'm going to the Underworld," Nico replied.

"What's going on?" Thalia demanded.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to speak to Bianca," he shrugged. "I could use her advice." He looked at everyone before shadow travelling away.

A/n- so next chapter, maybe some more intimate moments with Percy and Annabeth. I don't put a lot of them in here because I don't want to seem too OOC. Nico visits Bianca. What could their chat be about?


	38. Anaklusmos

A/n- Only Tuesday through Thursday of school leave and I'm super excited. I have a lot plan such as hanging with my best friends and my boyfriend. Of course, I can't ditch my sister. Then later I'm going to Savannah for three weeks to hang with my long time friend from a different city. But I won't neglect this story I promise. I really want to finish it.

_Thalia's POV_

It was so weird that Nico left suddenly. I push the thought from my head as I sat down on the bed opposite of Percy and Annabeth. "Why has Nico been acting so weird lately?" I asked.

They shrugged. "That's something that you would have to ask him. We can't tell you something that he wouldn't want us too," Percy muttered, hoping I wouldn't catch on.

"So you do know," I accused.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "But we can't tell you. It's something you have to figure out on your own."

"Yes, but it's late and I'm tired so I am giving you one minute to get out of my cabin before you are soak from head to foot in icy cold water," Percy threatened with a smile on his face.

I shrugged and got up. Annabeth followed my lead and we walked out. "Well, goodnight Annabeth," I muttered as we got to her cabin. "Goodnight, Thalia," I heard as I walked towards Artemis' cabin. I knew sleep wouldn't come by me easy tonight, so I just sat up thinking in my bed.

_Annabeth's POV_

It's kind of hard to keep a secret from Thalia, since we always shared secrets. But I refused to let it bother me that much. Malcolm was sitting at the desk to the right of the door, reading a book in almost no light.

"Malcolm, if you're going to read, read in the light. You're going to mess up your eyes if you continue to read in the dark," I demanded, holding my hand out for his book.

He handed me the book, and got up to go to bed. "Night, Annabeth," he said as he got in his bunk.

"Night, Malcolm," I replied, grabbing some night clothes. I changed in the bathroom then got under my blankets. Sleep came easy.

_So many emotions were running through my mind. Anger, hatred, revenge, and sadness were coming all at once. I couldn't believe Mason lied to me. Mason never lied to me before, he always told me things blunt. He tried to be a parent to me but he always failed in trying to make things seem better than it was. _

_He was always a horrible liar, so I don't see how I didn't notice that mom and dad was already dead. I guess it's because we didn't talk about it much. He was right about us using the hope of seeing our parent alive and together again. _

_Just like dad, we were always calmed by the water. My feet took me to the water and I just sat there looking out into the vast ocean of sea greens and light blues. "Love of water must have come from your father," A voice behind me said. I turned to see a beautiful woman in a plain white toga with golden hair pieces in her curly blonde hair. _

"_Lady Athena," I bowed. _

"_No need for bows, I'm not that formal," she smiled. "Your name is Alyssia, right?"_

"_Yes," I nodded. "My brother's name is Mason."_

"_Beautiful names, but talk about names isn't why I'm here," she said. _

"_Then, may I ask why you are here?" I asked. _

"_You have quite a vocabulary, but I guess you get that from my dear Annabeth," she smiled. "But I am here to talk about your quest. I gave your mother a special item when she went on her first quest, the same quest you and your brother has just made. I gave her an invisibility hat, but I have noticed that you don't have a proper weapon."_

_She handed me a pen. "This was your father's. I retrieved it from his body. I hope it will serve you as it did your father."_

_I uncapped the pen to find it to be a full scale celestial bronze sword. "Anaklusmos," I read in Ancient Greek. "Riptide." _

"_Very good," she nodded. "This weapon has been around for hundreds of years. One of Artemis' Hunters made this for Hercules. Just be care and don't rely on the weapon too much because I believe when Ares cursed your father, the weapon was cursed too."_

_I nodded. "When I need the sword the most, it will fail me," I recited. Mason has told me of this sword before just as dad told him about it. "I will always carry my dagger with me."_

"_That would be the wisest thing to do," she nodded, approvingly. "Be safe, and don't rush into battle." I adverted my eyes as she stood up. I knew better than to stare at God or Goddess when they were leaving. _

_I stood up and went to the arena to practice. I only had a day before I had to go on the quest they would determine my fate. If I was going to be ready to face my doom, I had to practice. I found that swordsmanship came easier than fighting with a dagger. Athena was right about giving me dad's sword, but then again she was the goddess of wisdom. _

I woke up with a slight smile on my face.

_Nico's POV_

I appeared in the Underworld. I smiled as I looked around. I started towards where Bianca would be. "Bianca," I called as I enter the field. I looked around to see her walking towards me.

"Nico, look how much you have grown," she smiled at me. "But, you are not dead yet are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm only here to get your advice," I replied.

"You know I am forbidden to tell you of the Fate's plans," she looked at me sternly.

"I know. I am not here to know my future. I already know most of it and even if I don't like it, I must accept it," I replied.

"You have learned much," she nodded to me. "But what is it that you need help with?"

"Thalia," I replied.

"You two are opposites," she looked at me. "Son of the dead and daughter of the sky but you both maybe perfect for each other. It isn't up to me to tell you if you are because that is Aphrodite's domain. Mom always told me if it's mean to be then it will be."

"What makes it worse is that she is a Hunter," I looked at her.

"Then it is forbidden," she announced.

"I know but it isn't fair. I know we get together, I just would like to know how," I was frustrated.

"How do you know that Thalia leaves the Hunters? If I'm not mistaken, Zeus' children's fatal flaw is power. Why would she leave the Hunters for you?" she questioned me, but it seemed more like she was talking to herself.

"I don't know why but I know she does," I looked at her. "I keep dreaming of the future. I see these two children, Lily and Carson. They have black hair. Lily has electric blue eyes and Carson has dark blue eyes, almost as if black mixed with the electric blue color to make it. I've seen them both use lightning and rocks to protect and shield themselves."

A/n- hmm, I don't think Nico is liking the conversation with his sister much. Aly accepted the fact that her brother need to lie to her. Athena gave Riptide to Aly. Onto next chapter. =)


	39. Looks like you didn't sleep

A/n- Okay so several chapters are going to be posted at once. I am going to see if fanfic will let me update using WordPad, but I don't think it will. So here is the next chapter.

_Nico's POV_

I was so frustrated with Bianca, so I told her goodbye. I made it back to the living at the beginning of breakfast. Annabeth was already sitting at my table, so I joined her. "Morning," I greeted.

"Looks like you didn't get any sleep," she noted.

"I didn't because I didn't stay," I replied. I ordered my breakfast and notice that Neomah was sitting at Hephaestus' table right next to Zachary. "Oh gods, Neomah betrayed us." Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy. "She's sitting with Zachary," I muttered nodding to the table behind us.

"So that's how he got the flag," she replied. "She shadow-travelled it away and gave it Zack."

"But how would she know how to shadow-travel. She must have just found out that she was Hades' daughter. It took me weeks, running into a lot of walls, and a few accidental trips to China to learn," I replied.

She started to laugh at me. "China, really?"

"Yes, its quiet nice over there," I laughed. I forgot I told Percy instead of Annabeth.

Percy walked up a few seconds after we both stopped laughing. He sat down next to Annabeth and ordered his food. "You know that neither of you have offered you food to the gods?" Annabeth pointed out.

I put half of my breakfast in the fire and prayed to my father. Percy followed my lead before he started eating. I wasn't really hungry so I picked at my food.

Thalia walked into the pavilion. She took a seat at my table and ordering. "Do you all switch which table you sit at in the mornings?" she asked as she offered her food to the gods.

"It's always between my table and Percy's," I shrugged. "Annabeth chose this morning."

"So how was your trip to see Bianca?" Percy asked between bites.

"Frustrating, she told me things I already knew," I replied. I still haven't eaten anything, and I knew I would regret it later. I looked at her and noted, "Looks like you didn't sleep either."

"I didn't," she replied. "I had too much on my mind."

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"Trying to figure out who Lily and Carson are," Thalia muttered.

"Oh," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she turned and demanded.

"Because you had to figure it out yourself," I replied. I stood and tried to leave. She grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Sit back down, Dead Boy, unless you really want to be dead," she threatened. I took my seat. "Are Lily and Carson real, or are you just trying to play tricks on my mind?"

"I can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own," I said. "It's not a destiny set in stone right now. It's your choice to make Lily and Carson real or not."

"What do you mean; it's my choice to make them real or not. How is my choice?" she demanded.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out. But it looks like the other Hunters' are liking the fact that your still holding my hand," I whispered. She immediately let go.

I looked up as I saw Artemis walking towards my table. "Thalia, we are leaving in an hour," she nodded to Thalia.

Thalia nodded, "Yes, My Lady. I'll make sure the others are ready to go." Artemis nodded and walked towards Chiron. "I have to go," Thalia muttered as she stood and headed for Artemis' table.

_Annabeth's POV_

We quickly finished our breakfast and left. I found Thalia at Artemis' cabin. "Thalia," I knocked on the cabin door.

"Annabeth," she greeted. "I'm going to miss you like always."

I smiled. "You'll be back here soon I hope." I hugged her. "Be safe."

"I will. Don't get too serious with Seaweed Brain, okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled. I hugged her again before I left. I walked down to the beach where I knew Percy would be.

I sat down next to him. "Seaweed Brain," I greeted.

"Wise Girl," he smiled. We sat in a comfortable silence until he asked, "You know I never knew how you didn't join the Hunters."

"I couldn't," I replied. "It would mean leaving everything I loved behind. Besides, it's against the rules to love men." We both laughed. "Thalia chose her path because of her fatal flaw and her anger and resentment towards Luke."

"She couldn't do what I did, could she?" he asked.

"Even though she hated his guts, she couldn't let him end his life," I nodded grimly. "Neither of us would've done what you did, even if it meant saving Olympus."

He nodded. "Are you glad you didn't join the Hunters?"

"Very," I nodded, lending towards him. I kissed him.

"I was worried that you were going to join the Hunters when I first found the pamphlet on it," he looked at me.

"I was thinking about it, but I couldn't leave you," I replied. He bent over and picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked laughing. He put me over his shoulder and started walked towards the water.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could go swimming," he laughed.

A/n- I know how Nico is going to get Thalia, don't worry. =) REVIEW!


	40. She can't change who she is, Dead Boy

A/n- Marker 40….heck yes. It has more chapters and words than any other of my stories. Hope everyone is still reading and loving this story =)

_Percy's POV_

It was hot and I was tired of just sitting around on the beach, so I picked Annabeth up and tossed her over my shoulder. When she asked what I was doing, I told we were going for a swim. I walked into the water. It was cold, but felt extremely good on this early summer day. I was in waist deep before I finally put her in the water. She was laughing, and I smiled. I formed a water bubble around us, and sank to the bottom. I kissed her softly.

_Nico's POV_

I was pacing back and forth in my room, forbidding myself from talking to Thalia. Neomah walked into the cabin, and I glared at her. "You're the betrayer," I accused.

"And if I am?" she raised her eyebrow. "You can't fight me alone. We have the same powers. Percy seems a little busy with Annabeth and your girlfriend isn't here to protect you." She smirked.

I was fuming. "I don't need anyone to help me fight a filthy cheater. And Thalia isn't my girlfriend," I tried to keep from yelling. "What made you cheat, huh? Was it your filthy boyfriend?"

"Don't talk about Zack like that," she took a step towards me.

"So Zachary is your boyfriend," I smirked. "What did it take for you to steal the flag for him?"

"He asked me to," she muttered.

"And how long have you known this boy?" I demanded.

"We've been dating for a little over a year," she replied.

"Go, you aren't welcome in this cabin again," I told her. "I don't want a filthy, no good, cheater as a sister."

"Like you have a better sister," she smirked.

"You don't know anything about me. I had a full sister. She wasn't just a half-sister like you are. She had my mom's and my dad's blood in her veins. Bianca was never devious or treacherous like you are. I want nothing more to do with you. Leave my cabin now!" I finally yelled. She walked to the door, where she brushed by Thalia. I turned to see Thalia wearing a frown.

"She can't change who she is, Dead Boy," Thalia said softly.

"I know, but I want nothing to do with any of my siblings," I tried to leave but Thalia stood in my way.

"It isn't justified to banish everyone of your sibling. You never know if they are good or bad," she forced me to sit on my bed.

"Every child of Hades is the same, treacherous and defiant," I laid on my bed.

"Not every child is the same. You're not treacherous," she sat on the other bed in my cabin.

"That's because I had a good sister, mom, and friends," I replied.

"Maybe she didn't have that," she looked at me.

"Look, Pinecone Face, you don't understand what it's like to have a half-sibling like everyone else around here does. Your personality and beliefs don't crash with others, like mine does. I'm an outcast of all the children of Hades because I'm not the typical type," I said. I saw her get up and turn towards the door. I stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Here," she handed me something. "I came to give you this and say goodbye. Lady Artemis said that we won't be coming back to camp for a while. So I'll see you next time. That is if you're still alive."

I laughed. "Bye, Pinecone Face."

"Bye, Dead Boy," she smiled and left. It was against the rules for two people of opposite sex to be alone in the same cabin, but it wasn't like we were doing anything. When I finally looked down, I saw her IPod. It was black with plain black headphones. I lay back down and started listening to her IPod.

After while, Percy and Annabeth joined me in my cabin. They sat down on the opposite bed and looked around my cabin. "Isn't this like the first time you've really seen my cabin?" I asked.

"We've been in here once before, but we didn't get a chance to look around," Annabeth said. "It turned out nice."

"Yes, it did," I nodded.

"Isn't that Thalia's IPod?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, she gave it to me."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I was arguing with my cheating sister when she came in to tell me goodbye. Before she left, she handed me this," I shrugged.

_Thalia's POV_

I walked in on Nico yelling at his sister. Yes, we all knew that she was devious and treacherous, but expected from most children of Hades. I tried to talk to him about it, but he didn't hear me out. But when he accused me of not understanding, I gave up and tried to leave. He hugged me. I gave him my IPod because I couldn't charge it or keep up with it. I knew he would appreciate it. I told him bye even though I didn't want to leave camp.

Now the Hunters won't come within ten feet of me because I still smell like Nico, roasted corpses. I've gotten use to the smell over the time I've spent with Percy and Annabeth. Grover had left the first time they came back to camp to organize the satyr's orders. So it was usually Annabeth, Percy, and Nico that I was hanging out with when I got free time in the Hunters. I knew I wouldn't be coming back to camp for quiet sometime, so I glanced back one more time before ordering the girls to head out.

A/n- Well how did you like? REVIEW please. =) Below will be the steps to reviewing.

Read the chapter.

Click the button in the middle of the bottom that says 'review this chapter'.

Sign in or just write an anonymous review.

Be nice! Tell me how you liked it or what I need to change.

Click the button that says 'review!'.

Close out of the new window.

You have successfully written a review.

Now give yourself a pat on the back!

Thank you! Oreos for everybody!


	41. Are you ready to get your butt kicked?

A/n- Okay, this is a test run to see how its going to go. I am terribly sorry about spelling, grammer, or anything else that is wrong with this chapter. WordPad is hard to write on, but I am going to attempt. So I have reached 525 reviews and it makes me so happy. Thank you all that reviewed. Hunter- I do want to write my own story that doesn't include fanfics. I am currently working on one. Thanks for your review =). emmie- I'm so glad that you have been following my story since the beginning. Thanks for the review. Okay so I was informed that it can get confusing in the amount of OC's I have. So I will simplify it. To date OC's. Neomah- daughter of Hades adn Nico hates her. Zachary- Neomah's boyfriend, son of Hephaestus. Haleigh- one of Artemis Hunter's. Tyler- son of Ares, and has a crush on Annabeth. Future OC's. Mason and Alyssia- Percy and Annabeth's children. Lily and Carson- Nico and Thalia's children. Levi, Brody, and Hayden- Chris and Clarisse's children. Peyton- daughter of Poseidon. Blake- son of Zeus. Rayleigh- daughter of Hades. Miles- son of Hades and the reason WW III broke out. That should be all of my characters. So on with the chapter.

Percy's POV

Nico shrugged so I went to leave. "We have classes," I announced as I walked out. They followed me out of the cabin. It was around 9:50 so it was close to the time for swordfighting. So I headed down the hill towards amphitheater. Annabeth went to her Greek class, while Nico went to archery. I walked in right on time. Clarisse was standing in front of a group of new half-bloods that the satyrs brought in.

She glanced at me, "Good, you're here. Get ready. We'll be showing the new half-bloods how to fight."

"Shouldn't you inform them of their ablities?" I asked. She rolled her eyes so I addressed the group. "So, there are two main things that shout out to our satyrs, besides your smell. All of you standing before me are diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. You have dyslexia because your brain is hardwired to read Ancient Greek. Your ADHD will save you in any battle or fight because it highens your ablity to react. Swordfighting justs your ADHD because it is just like you are in a real fight, your senses highen and you move quicker and easier. Do you understand?" I asked. When they nodded I turned on Clarisse, "You ready to get your butt kicked?"

"In your dreams. No shields," she added, nodding towards my shield. I tapped it and it returned back to a watch. "On my mark. One. Two. Three," she yelled, charging at me.

I sidestepped her, but only barely. She turned around and her sword met mine in midair. I tried to disarm her, but she realized what I was trying to do. So I quickly jumped backwards. She charged once more, but I stopped her sword. She attacked again, but I blocked. I took my turn on attacking and stabbed at her stomach. She easily blocked and gabbed her sword towards me. I smiled at Clarisse before disarming her. I put my sword tip to her throat. "I win," I announced triumphantly. The group of new half-bloods stared at me. I looked at them. "Who want to try?"

They all looked scared but finally a girl walked out the group to face me. She had short light blonde hair and green eyes, which made her look like a daughter of Demeter but I wasn't for certain. "Your name is?" I asked.

"Melony," she replied, holding her sword at the ready. I nodded.

"Well, Melony, I am going to show you a few of the most basic moves. You," I pointed towards another kid in the group. He pointed at himself, as to say 'me?' "Yes, you. Pair up with Clarisse. Everyone else, find another person in the group to pair up with. It doesn't matter who you pick. Hurry up," I demanded. "Well, Melony, are you ready?"

She nodded. I looked at her. "Okay the most basic skill of swordfighting is blocking. I'm going to come at you with a few different moves. What you want to do is block them." I put my sword to the ready and tried to hit her left side, she quickly blocked. I sidestepped her and attempted to strike her left side again. She was able to block and move to safety. I struck her right side, but this time she didn't block in time. "I'm sorry. I'll heal you in a minute. We still have to fight," I muttered as I swung at her stomach. She blocked and moved again. I continued to attack her for a few more minutes before I called it quits. I healed her right side with water. "Your right side is weak," I noted.

"Yes, I don't see very well out of that eye," she replied before taking a few sips of her water. I nodded and looked around. Clarisse was walking around showing new half-bloods how to block. I joined the effort and started to walk around to see what I could do.

Grover's POV

I was ordering satyrs around so that we could speed up the efforts to find new half-bloods that the gods informed us about. It has been a tough couple of weeks, and I haven't be able to take a break. Not only was I ordering the satyrs around, I was helping a few of them find a few. I helped the saytrs that had found a child of the big three, which wasn't that often. We had only found 3 or 4 of them so far. A boy and a girl, which were children of Zeus. I was ready to get back to camp and see my friends again, but I knew I had to find the half-bloods. If we didn't find them, they could be in big trouble. We were finding mostly Hermes children, sometimes we would come across a child of the others. I had saytrs travel in pacts of 3 to make sure that the half-bloods were safe. The group of half-bloods they travel with could very between 3 and 14. Thankfully, they all reached camp safely.

A/n- I know it isn't very long, but I wanted to see how it looked on fanfic. Please, REVIEW! 


	42. It would be nice to have the target back

A/n- it's summertime so expect alot of regular updates. I plan to update every other day at least. I am sorry if I can't do that, but as of right now that's the plan. Also, I would like to say that I am sorry that I have some mistakes like Zeus' hand instead of Zeus' fist. In chapter 35 Thalia's shield's name is Ageis. But I was doing the best I could without internet to back up my story because usually when I forget something I google it to figure it out. I'm sorry though. Now, here's the new chapter =)

Nico's POV

Thalia left not to long ago, and I was attempting to shoot arrows at the targets that were roughly a hundred feet away. The children of Apollo had deadly aim, but I couldn't hit a single target. But instead of giving up, I still tried. After forty minutes, I fianlly got very irritated. I willed rocks to swallow the target whole. Everyone looked at me when all the targets where gone. I gave them the 'What? I'm innocent' look, but I knew they weren't buying it.

Chiron shook his head at me and I just smirked. "I'm going," I muttered, walking away.

"Nico, it would be nice to have the targets back," Chiron said.

I smirked as I allowed the trapped targets to resurface. After a few seconds, I heard the whistling of arrows flying through the air. I walked to the arena where I saw Percy and Clarisse showing the new demi-gods how to fight. I shrugged as I called forth my weapon. I walked over to Percy and attacked him. He blocked just in time. He smiled as I attempted to hit him again. "I thought you were suppose to be in Archery," he laughed as I shoved towards his right side.

"I was, but as usual I got frustrated and grounded the targets," I replied as he blocked and aimed an attack at my stomach.

"Grounded them?" he asked. I did a flip and continued to fight.

"The ground kind of swallowed the target, but don't worry Apollo's cabin got them back," I smirked. Our sword met in mid-air and we both jumped back. I was panting as I waited for him to attack. Well, I didn't have to wait for long for his attack, but it wasn't what I was expecting. I was soaking wet from head to toe. "Was that really necessary," I demanded.

"No, but it was hilarious," he smiled. He attempted to move, but I willed the rocks to hold him in place. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes, you drenched me," I laughed. He brought more water to his aid as I tried to stab him. The water back my sword of his body, but either way he still didn't need anything to help him. I laughed again. I freed his feet as I jumped backwards. Water trapped me as his sword was to my throat.

"I win, again," he smirked, before offering me his hand. I took it and was immediately dried. By the time we were done, the new demi-gods were watching us with their mouths wide open. "I do believe it is lunch time," he announced as we walked out of the arena.

Annabeth's POV

Anicent Greek went by slowly, and I was thankful for lunch. I entered the pavilion to see Percy and Nico sitting at Poseidon's table. "How was class?" I asked as I sat down.

"Interesting," Percy replied, between mouthfuls. I ordered my food, and offered some of my food to the gods.

"I ended up killing the targets with rocks and then invading the arena for a swordfight with Percy," Nico said, before putting more food in his mouth. "He ended up winning because he cheated."

"I didn't cheat," Percy protested.

"You used water," Nico accused.

"You never said that I couldn't," Percy replied.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. I listened to them agrue over who was right throughout lunch. I finally made it back to my cabin, and passed out.

(dream)

We were standing outside the door to the oval office. Miles was suppose to be inside but I had a terrible feeling that he wasn't. Aly and Carson were standing watch as Lily and I readied to go in. Hayden, Levi, and Brody were trapped a few hallways over, fighting dead German solider. We knew they could handle themselves, so we pushed forward. Lily shattered the door with lightening and I rushed into the room. I looked around to see that the room was messed up, as if a fight had just happened here. A few dead German and American solider stood in the middle of the room, sheltering a person.

"Well, well, well, it seems that we have four annoying children standing in my way," the voice in the middle of the people said.

"We're not standing in your way," I muttered. "You just might not want to leave."

"And why would that be?" he asked, almost demonically.

"You're facing 7 half-bloods," Lily announced, lending up the door frame as relaxed as possible.

"I only see four amateurs standing in my path that wont be much of a problem for me," he replied.

"I think we'll be much more of a problem than you think we will be," Hayden said, lending against the wall. Her and her brothers looked warn out but I knew they could go on for hours more.

"And why will you be a threat?" he asked, trying to trick us into tell him our secrets.

"Not that stupid," Alyssia yelled over her shoulders as she stood watch.

"Daughter of Athena, always smarter than they should be," he muttered, rolling his black eyes.

"Did he just roll his eyes?" Lily asked.

"How'd you know?" I whispered.

"Lucky guess," she shrugged. "What's the plan."

"We're winging it," I replied. "Hayden, Levi, Brody, take care of his soliders," I flicked my wrist towards the people surrounding them and within moments a deadly fight broke out.

A/n- Not sure how long this was, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter Grover comes back with two new children of Zeus. How will the group react to them? Maybe even a TOGA party to welcome Grover back. As always review! 


	43. Chiron, you know I'm not a people person

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them. Rebecca, thanks for the review. I'm glad that you enjoy my story and can't wait for your next review! Stephanie, thanks for your review. I am sorry to say that I have already know the way Thalia and Nico are getting together, but thanks for the idea anyways. Pink book worm, thanks and also I'm trying to add more Percabeth into it but I don't wanna make it seem OOC. Annabeth Fann, thanks for the review! It made my day! Emmie333, thanks for the review. I tried really hard on the sword fight, and no I don't know where you can get a toga. I'm still looking for one myself. Though, you can always buy a plain colored sheet and wear it as a toga. =) Okay so soon, I will put more time between updates, meaning that something will happen on a monday, but the next update will be during a friday or something. I hope that makes sense. I will still be updating every other day at the least.

Annabeth's POV

I awoke with a start to see Malcolm standing over my bed. "Are you okay, Annabeth," he asked with a worried looked on his face. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I replied, laying back down "Just another dream." I turned over and fell back asleep.

Nico's POV

Neomah came back to the cabin to sleep, but that was the only time she came into the cabin since our fight. She didn't talk to me or even look at me. She came in, went into the bathroom to change, and went to bed. I stayed up listening to Thalia's IPod, or should I say my IPod. It was a while before I finally passed out.

When I woke up, Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the bed that Neomah used not to long ago. "Hey, you guys are up early," I said sitting up and taking the earphones out of my ears.

"No, its already noon," Annabeth said. "You missed most of the classes and breakfast."

"Oh," I replied, grabbing clothes out of my dresser.

"We're going to meet up Grover in a few minutes, so hurry," Annabeth said, heading for the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in five," I said. I went into the bathroom and took a military style shower! I dressed quickly and meet Annabeth and Percy near Thalia's tree. Before long we saw Grover and two other satyr's with a group of half-bloods.

Percy's POV

I smiled as Grover topped the hill with everyone in tow. It had been a while since I've seen Grover, and it was good to know that he was back. I put my arm around his neck and walked with him, Nico, and Annabeth to the big house. "Hey, G-man, its nice to have you back."

"Its nice to be back," he replied. I took the first real look at him since he entered camp. He looked wore down and beaten. It looked like he could sleep for days without waking up. He was always looking around, as if something was about to happen.

"Well, young heros, it seems that we have a dozen new campers. Grover, I hope you had a safe trip," Chiron said as we entered the big house with a dozen or more new campers. "Well, Nico, will you show them around?"

"Chiron, you know I'm not a people person. Have Annabeth show them around, please!" Nico groaned from the shadows.

Chiron turned to Annabeth who nodded. "Hey, everybody, come on!" she yelled over the chatter. She walked out the door with them in tow.

"So, how was your travels, Grover?" Chiron asked, turning to Grover.

"Long, though not as many monsters attacked us as usual," Grover noted. "There was only three major attacks but I couldn't really say much because we had two children of Zeus and another child of Hades."

"I noticed," Chiron nodded. "Only black haired children in the bunch. Well, Grover it seems that you had a tiring trip, so you may go to sleep." He nodded, and we all left.

Annabeth's POV

"Okay, so over there is the Arena, where you will do swordfighting when it's your cabins turn. Behind you is the strawberry field, where mostly Demeter's cabin hangs out. Beside the arena is the armory, which of course you will need to find the perfect weapon for you and possibly a shield. The stables are behind the armory, and that is where you will learn how to do aerial combat. The forest behind those is where we play capture the flag every friday night, and when the Hunters of Artemis come to camp," I said as I walked them passed everything.

"Is these the cabins?" A girl with long, curly dark brown hair.

"Yes, these are the original 12 cabins, but since the Battle of Manhattan we have added a wing of cabin for the minor gods and goddess," I replied. "Come along, we still have several more places to see. To your right is the dinner pavilion. and just pass the river is the Amphitheater. The climbing wall is behind the amphitheater. Near the beginning of camp is the arts and crafts center, and the volleyball courts which are to be used during free time or whenever scheduled. The beach is passed the dinner pavilion and I think thats all," I sighed.

"How do we know which cabin we sleep in?" the same girl asked.

"Your name is?" I asked.

"Sherrie," she replied.

"Well, Sherrie," I started. "Most of the time during dinner, you are claimed by your godly parent. When your claimed, you get to stay in your parents cabin. But for now, it is lunch time and time to go."

I lead the group into the pavilion. Percy came up to me. "Have you been able to figure out who belong where?" He asked loudly enough for the entire group to hear.

"A few," I replied. I walked in between a few of them and pick out three. I pick out two children, a boy and a girl, who had midnight hair and electric blue eyes. The other one had hollow black eyes and midnight hair. "These two are definately Zeus'. This one is Nico's brother." There was still 9, maybe 10 kids left. I picked out four more. They looked like me with blonde hair and steel gray eyes. "My brothers and sisters. But I haven't figure out the rest."

"What are your names?" Percy asked the group that I picked out.

Zeus' children answered first. "I'm Isaiah and this is my sister, Jayden." He motioned to the younger girl standing next to him.

"Isaiah, I can introduce myself. Besides, I prefer Jay," Jayden replied, sticking her handout for Percy to shake. By this time, Nico had joined the party.

"I'm Elijah," Hades' son replied.

"Nico," Nico said, looking at his sibling. "I'm your half brother. Neomah, who is sitting at that table," he said pointing towards Neomah. "Is our half sister." Elijah nodded.

"Avery and Amelia," My twin sisters said. I nodded to them. The boys looked at me. "Oliver."

"I'm Samuel, but prefer Sam," he said.

"Well, Percy, show Isaiah and Jay to their table. Nico, you can your brother to your table, and my sibling to mine," I ordered.

I turned to the group. "What are your names?"

"Brooklyn," a girl with dirty brown curls and green eyes answered.

"Katherine," another girl replied. This girl had purple eyes and very faint blonde hair.

"William," a boy answered. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Luke.

"William, you're a son of Hermes," I said. "Stand to the side please."

"Jacob," the boy said. "But I prefer Jake." He looked like William.

"Stand with William, you're a son of Hermes," I nodded.

The last boy muttered, "Gavin." He had blood shot eyes and dark brown hair.

Symbols of their godly parents appeared over their heads as we called out the godly parent. The four remaining ones symbols had finally appeared over their head. Percy, Nico, Grover, and I looked at the symbols. The only one we recognized was Brooklyn's symbol, which was Demeter's symbol.

Chiron's voice announced, "Welcome the children of Zeus, the children of Athena, the children of Hermes, the son of Hades, and the daughter of Demeter." Everybody clapped. "And for the first time in camps history we have not one but three children of Minor Gods."

We looked at the three unknowns, "It looks like Gavin is the son of Phobos. Katherine is the daughter of Melinoe, and Sherrie is the daughter of Nemesis."

A/n- okay, this is a very long chapter so I will break up the new campers into an easier to read format. Sherrie - daughter of Nemesis. Isaiah and Jay- children of Zeus. Elijah- son of Hades. William and Jacob- sons of Hermes. Avery, Amelia, Oliver, and Sam- children of Athena. Katherine- daughter of Melinoe. Brooklyn- daughter of Demeter. Gavin- son of Phobos. hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! 


	44. We were both mistakes

A/n- thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys ROCK! I'm going to try to make the chapters at least 1500 words plus. I'm not sure how its going to work out since I really don't have a word count. So, its going to be a test!

Percy's POV

I looked around at the new symbols above Katherine's, Gavin's, and Sherrie's head. I shrugged and went and sat at Poseidon's table for lunch. Annabeth and Nico soon followed me. I looked at Isaiah and Jay who was sitting alone at Zeus' table. I got up and sat at Zeus' table. "Hey Iasiah, Jay," I greeted.

"Hey," the greeted.

"I'm Percy," I said.

"I knew it started with a P," Jay laughed. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon," I said proudly.

"That's so cool," Jay replied. "But why is everyone looking at us with evil glares?"

I looked around and noticed some of Ares' and Apollo's children glaring at Jay and Isaiah. "They are jealous," I shrugged.

"Why are they jealous? We are nothing special," Iasiah muttered.

"Well see, up until you two arrived at camp, there was only one other child of Zeus we knew," I started. "Her name was Thalia and we were both mistakes. We weren't suppose to be born."

"Why is that?" Jay asked.

"When Hitler, a son of Hades, started World War 2, the big three swore not to have children again. The big three is Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. But Poseidon and Zeus broke it by having me and Thalia," I said simply.

"Didn't Hades break it by having that emo kid at the table you just came from?" Jay asked, pointing to Poseidon's table.

"Well, that's a whole different story. But I came over here to ask if you two wanted to join me and my friends at Poseidon's table," I asked.

"Who's all at your table?" Isaiah asked.

"Annabeth, my girlfriend, is the daughter of Athena. Nico, that emo looking kid, is the son of Hades," I answered.

"Sure, I would love to join y'all," Jay said.

"It seems like the children of the big three stick together," Isaiah noted.

"We do," I replied. "That's only because it's fun with the clashes of personalities and maybe the fact that we're stronger than other half-bloods."

I stood up and went back to my table. I nodded as I sat down. "Sit where ever you like," I motion for them to sit down.

"Capture the flag is tonight!" Annabeth asked.

I replied, smiling, "I can't wait for capture the flag. Oh, by the way, would Zeus' cabin like to team up with Hades', Poseidon's, and Athena's cabin for capture the flag tonight?"

"That sounds awesome!" Jay replied.

"We just need to keep a good eye on Neomah this time," Nico announced in between mouthfuls.

"We will," Annabeth replied. "What are we going to do for Grover since he's back?"

"I was thinking maybe a toga party," I replied. "He would love it!"

"Let's get our toga's on and go find him," Annabeht replied, rolling her eyes.

Jay and Isaiah just looked at us like we were crazy, which we may be but who know? So we stood and left to find our togas. Jay and Isaiah followed us until we got to the cabins. "Where is Zeus' cabin?"

I pointed toward the left one at the end of the half circle. "Zeus' cabin is the first one." They nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, it would be smart to go pick out a weapon and train before capture the flag."

I watched as Jay stared at Nico as he walked to his demonic cabin. I rolled my eyes and entered my cabin. I quickly found my toga and put it on. I walked over to Nico's cabin and sat down on his bed as he searched for his toga. It took him almost ten minutes but he finally found it.

Together we left his cabin and meet Annabeth in front of her cabin. "We ready for a toga party?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," I agreed. "Let's go find Grover." We set off towards the forest where Grover was probably sleeping in. We quickly found Grover fast asleep against a tree. I looked at the Nico and Annabeth with a smirk before willing water to drench Grover.

Grover sat up quickly, "What was that for?"

"TOGA PARTY!" I yelled.

He stood up and smile. "A toga party? YAY!" he yelled, punching the air triumphily. "I'll be right back!" He took off further into the forest, and appeared a few minutes later wearing his dark green toga. "Who has the music?"

"That would be Nico's department," Annabeth laughed.

"Who said it was my department?" Nico demanded.

"You're the one with Thalia's IPod," I reminded him. "The only source of music we have." He rolled his eyes and disappeared. He returned a minute later with Thalia's IPod and speakers. "Let's dance! Wait does she have techno?"

"I think so," Nico scrolled through the IPod and put on some random techno song.

Grover started dancing immediately. "Sprinkler!" We laughed as he made the sounds like a sprinkler.

"So what? I can do the robot," Nico smiled. He moved his body like a robot.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do? I can do the moon walk," Annabeth smirked. She pulled up the toga to show off her feet as she did a perfect moon walk. It was hours before we stopped. Our stomachs were hurting from laughing so hard.

"I guess we should go get ready for capture the flag," I reminded them. So we gathered the music and started to head back to our cabins. We split off and headed to change. I changed into my camp t-shirt with blue jeans. I got my armor ready on my bed, and Riptide on top of everything. I knew they would take a while so I tried to straighten up my room.

After that I went outside to meet up with Annabeth, Grover, and Nico. She was wearing jean shorts and her camp t-shirt. Nico had on a black shirt and black pants. "I guess it's dinnertime," I said as we started walking towards the pavilion. As soon as we got there we walked to our respective tables. I ordered, offered half of it to my dad, and then chowed down.

Just as I finished my food, Chiron stood up. "Ten minutes until capture the flag. Get ready."

I stood and headed to my cabin. I slipped into my breast plate and then strapped my shin gaurds on. I placed my helmet on. This time it was blue instead of red. Hunters are always red. I almost forgot my arm plates, so I quickly slipped them on. I slipped my watch on my left wrist and took Riptide with my right hand. I exited my cabin a few minutes later to see Annabeth dressed smiliar to me. Her body was covered in armor and she had her dagger strapped to her waist. In her hand, she had a sword that looked a little to heavy for her by she could weild it pretty well.

Together, we walked to the edge of the forest where we had been dancing earlier. Well attempting to dance. Nico appeared a few minutes later. "I'll shadow travel their flag out quickly," He muttered in our ears.

"Good plan. That leaves no time for Neomah to betray us again," I replied. "Annabeth and I are on defense. You take half of everybody else towards the flag." Nico nodded and started tapping people and whispering in their ears. He stood at the head of the group he choice.

"Heros, take your flag," Chiron signalled to us. Annabeth took the flag.

"East of the river," she announced. Our group followed Annabeth towards the east side of the river. Nico stood in front of the his group and the rest Annabeth placed in different places. Once she was done, she placed her cap on and stood in front of the flag. I hid in the bushes, watching the flag that was sitting on the river banks.

Nico's POV

I heard the whistle blow and I ushered my group forward. I sent some of them to the left and right before I preceeded up the middle. A few minutes intot he fight I shadow travelled to their flag. I took ahold of it and left quickly. I appeared right before the river. I looked around before I stepped out into the middle of river. Chiron blew the whistle and I smiled. The flag turned from bronze color with an axe in the middle of it to pure black with a skull and crossbone.

Percy came up to me and shook my hand, "Good work, man."

"Thanks," I replied. "So I guess we don't have much chores this week?"

"Nope," He smiled. "Finally, not so much work."

A/n- hope you enjoyed. I'm going to start drawing this story to an end. Next time is going to be more intimate moments with Annabeth and Percy, over the course of a year. Yes, you did read right. A year is going to go by next chapter. I'm not sure how I'm goign to work it, but I need to close some loose ends and finally finish this story. The only loose ends to tie up is how Nico and Thalia gets together, how Annabeth and Percy get engaged, and their wedding. So not many more chapters to go, but next chapter so be very long. I hope at least. As always please review. I only need 5 more to double all my other stories combind. Thanks =) 


	45. Make her an offer that she can't resist

A/n- okay, so I lied. I had a different idea then to end it so soon. You can expect a few more chapters than you thought you would. I'm not exactly sure when turing point in the story will be, but it will be at least 4 chapter longer. I will resolve the last three major questions. How Nico and Thalia get together, how Percy proposes, and finally how their wedding is. So expect to find the answers to these three major questions. Also sorry for the delay, my sisters house didn't have internet, but I'm home and able to update!

Nico's POV

It was nice not to have any chores, only classes but unfortunately Annabeth and Percy nominated me to help explain things to my half-brother and Zeus' kids. I'm so not a people person! I looked at them and the first thing I said was, "Okay, so I'm Nico and you should know I'm not a people person. I can't stand to be around many people and the only reason I'm around Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are because we know each other. I don't want to get to know you. Annabeth decided it would be a good thing for me to be socialable, stupid children of Athena."

They nodded. "Why are you talking to us then?" Jayden asked. I looked at and I noticed a few things that reminded me alot of Thalia, though Jayden's hair was longer.

"Percy wants me to explain your powers to you," I admitted sheepishly. "But I can tell you I am no expert on powers of the children of Zeus." Jayden and Isaiah nodded. "Also, if you want to learn to manipulate the mist like Percy does, talk to Percy."

"What's the mist?" Elijah asked.

"Oh Hades, this is going to take forever," I hit my forehead. "The mist is what hide what we do from mortals. Some half-bloods, mostly children of the big three, can manipulate the mist."

"Why would only children of the big three able to do that?" Jayden asked.

"I didn't say only children of the big three, I said mostly. And the reason that mostly children of the big three because we are stronger than most," I replied.

"Stronger?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, since our fathers are the most powerful gods, we are the most powerful demigods," I said.

"Awesome, what can we do?" Isaiah asked.

"Well, you can manipulate lightening and electricity. You have some control over air, sky, and weather. And I've heard that Thalia asked statues, that was gifted to the mortals by Zeus, to fly them to somewhere. So, I think you have control over things your father gifted to the mortals," I replied. "As for you, Elijah, we have some cool powers as well. We can shadow travel, bend shadows to hide ourselves. We have powers to send away Underworld creatures. We can call forth a weapon made of special steel. Also, something that can both be a blessing or a curse, we can feel someone as they are being judged."

"What do you think of that power," Jayden asked.

"Which one?" I countered.

"Feeling someone being judged," she replied.

"I think of it more as a curse," I replied turning away. "Only because I felt my friends and family being judge before."

"Who did you lose?" Isaiah asked.

"Everyone," I replied. I turned my back as I felt like crying. I forced the tears to go away because I was stronger than that.

"It looks like your friends are alive right now," Jayden pointed out.

"I've shadow travelled to the future on several occasions. I know who dies and I know I can't change it," I turned around to face the three, angrily. "Fates aren't people you mess with. If I could, they wouldn't die. I wouldn't die."

"You've seen your own death?" Elijah asked.

I shrugged. "I've seen the death of my best friends. It's nothing special to see my own death."

"Who else died?" Jayden pressed.

"Percy and Annabeth die by the reaper. I die because I was stupid and foolish after Thalia's death," I replied. "Enough!" I finally say. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

They all look around, trying to change the subject. "I should inform you of your fatal flaw. Elijah, your fatal flaw is holding grudges. Don't do that because it will get you killed. Isaiah, Jayden, I think your fatal flaw is power. Don't think of how much power you will gain when trying to figure out what you are going to do."

They nodded. "That's it!" I punched my hand in the air. "I have to go! Before I do, Elijah, if you want help shadow travelling, I'll be willing to help. Just expect a few accidental trip to a foreign country and maybe a few times of running into trees of walls." He nodded and before he could agree, I arrived in Percy's cabin. I saw Percya nd Annabeth making out on his bed. "Dude, I don't want to see that!"

"Well, you're the one that walked in on it. You know there is a door that you could knock on," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was informing Jayden, Isaiah, and Elijah of their fatal flaw and I realized how to get Thalia," I replied, sitting on the bed I used when I stayed here. They looked at me like I was a ghost.

Annabeth gave me a skepitcal look before asking, "How?"

"Using her fatal flaw against her," I replied proudly.

"What's her fatal flaw?" Percy asked.

"She's power hunger," I smirked.

Annabeth's eyes widen as if she knew what I was thinking. "Your going to make her an offer that she can't resist."

"Exactly!" I replied.

"What kind of offer?" Annabeth tried.

"You'll find out when she comes back to camp," I knew Annabeth would try to pry what I was planning out of me so I left quickly.

Annabeth's POV

"Damn him," I muttered as he shadow travelled away.

"What is he planning?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes before replying, "I'm not sure yet, but I have an idea."

He gave me the puppy dog eyes, trying to get me to tell him what I thought was Nico's plan. When I wouldn't tell him, he just kissed me instead. With that we resumed our earlier activies. Before long, a knock came at the door and I slipped on my Yankee's ball cap, knowing that we we're breaking the rules by being alone. Two girls came in. It was Sherrie and Katherine. Katherine looked ghostly pale and her faint blonde hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail. Sherrie's brunette hair was down and very curly.

"We came to inspect your cabin," Katherine muttered softly. I could tell that she was the shy type. But as they looked around his cabin, I snuck back to mine, knowing that soon it would be my cabin's turn. I took my cap off before entering and looked to see if the cabin was straightened. I nodded my approval to Malcolm and he sighed.

It was a while before Katherine and Sherrie knocked on our cabin. Malcolm and I stood as they looked at our organized cabin. They looked in the bathroom, and made sure everything was neat. As they walked out, Katherine muttered to Sherrie, "They get a 5 out of 5." I walked over to my bunk which was the top bunk of the far left side of the cabin. I sat down and waited until dinner.

Percy's POV

Dinner was long, seeming as I didn't have any brothers or sisters to talk to like everybody else did. Grover came and sat at my table and I enjoyed his company. The sing-along was even longer, but this time I got to sit next to Annabeth. Nico, Elijah, and Zeus' children sat with us. I guess its just a thing for the children fo the big three to hang out together, not that I was complaining. Jay and Isaiah were different from Thalia, though they still loved being in charge.

Finally, it was over and a capture the flag match was announced for tomorrow night. Since Hades' cabin was the winners, they got to choose which cabins they wanted to pair up with. Elijah and Neomah had no say in which cabins Nico picked. I thought it was only fair that Nico got to pick since he had been there longer, and the cabin had been built for just him.

"Who are you going to team up with?" Chiron asked loudly. "You can choose 6."

"Zeus', Poseidon's, Athena's, Hephaestus', Demeter's, Melinoe's," Nico finally answered. "All cabin leaders and co-leaders need to meet in Poseidon's cabin tonight."

"Hades' cabin is the heros, for the villians, we have Nemesis's, Hermes', Ares', Apollo's, Aphrodite's, Dionysus', and Phobos' cabins," Chiron announced. "With that being said, you may go."

As we walked back to the cabin, I asked Nico, "Why did you team up with them?"

"Hephaestus' cabin? I only did that because Neomah cheated the first time because of Zachary," he replied.

"I would have done the same," Annabeth shrugged. "It was the most logical thing to do." We all got back to the cabin, and I let in the leaders adn co-leaders of the cabins Nico chose. We had an hour and a half before it was lights out but only and hour before it was curfew. Annabeth and Malcolm did all the planning and told the other which cabins would be on flag defense and flag offense. By the end, I was yawning. When everything was settled, I finally said, "Okay, we have the plans. Now get out. I'm going to bed."

Annabeth rolled their eyes at me. They others said their farewells and left, leaving only Annabeth, Malcolm, and Nico. "Don't get in too late tonight," Malcolm nodded to Annabeth before heading back to tell his cabin that they were mostly on defense.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow for some one on one with you," Nico nodded and disappeared into thin air.

"You would think that he would get tired of shadow travelling," I shrugged. "Well, it's late and you should get going."

"Okay, well goodnight, Seaweed Brain," she kissed me.

"On second thought, we're going swimming," I muttered darkly as I picked her up bridal style.

"Seaweed Brain, its late and the waters cold!" she protested.

"I promise it won't be cold," I said as I walked out my door. When I didn't shut it, Annabeth lend over to shut it.

"It will look suspisious if your doors open," Annabeth reasoned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but didn't stop walking towards the beach. She stayed quiet, knowing we might get caught. I walked as quietly as possible but finally a made it to the peer.

She held her breathe as I went to jump. I felt the water around me, and as soon as I hit I form an air bubble for us to breathe in. Well for Annabeth to breathe in. "Why are we swimming so late at night? she asked.

"I don't classify this as swimming, I classify this as sitting in an air bubble," I retorted. I kissed her.

As soon as we parted she asked, "Then, Mr. Sassypants, why are we sitting in an air bubble underwater this late at night?"

"Mr. Sassypants, really?" I demanded, with a smile on my face. She so just didn't call me that. I am not sassy.

"Well?" She asked, almost as if she was tapping her foot.

"I.." I started. I knew what I wanted to say, but I was nervous. Okay, don't shoot me. I will force the words to come out. She stared at me, almost impatiently. "I love you."

Her eyes widen, and she stared at me. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," I rolled my eyes.

"There you go again, being sassy," she pointed out. "But I love you too." I felt so much better knowing that she wasn't going to leave me hanging with those words. I took off a necklace I was wearing. It was my favorite, well besides my camp necklace. It was a seashell necklace of my favorite shells. The swirly ones, you know the ones hermit crabs like living in? In between the shells were alternating green and blue beads. It reminded me a lot of the ocean. Mom had made it for me when she knew I was coming. She walked the beach for weeks trying to find the perfect shells to make the necklaces with. Mom finally gave me the necklace when I was ten.

I unclasped it and clasped it around Annabeth's neck.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Well, I was watching a movie with mom and obviously when a guy tells a girl he loves her, he suppose to give her a gift," I looked down sheepishly.

"I've never heard of that, but okay," she smiled.

Annabeth's POV

I slipped into my cabin after Percy took me for a late night swim. I messed with the necklace that he gave me. It was beautiful. I hung it on my bed frame and climbed into my bed as quietly as possible. I didn't see Malcolm as he spoke, "I told you not ot be out late."

"Well, Father, it isn't my fault," I retorted sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Get some sleep, you're going to need it for capture the flag."

"I guess the same could be said for you," I replied, turning over in my bunk.

"I'm guessing Percy said he loves you," Malcolm noted as I was almost asleep.

"How did you guess?" I asked sleepily.

"His necklace is hanging from the bed post," Malcolm pointed out. "Guys are suppose to do that kind of things."

"Where did you hear that from?" I demanded, well tried to demand, instead it came out sounding very sleepily.

"One of the Aphrodite's daughters," he replied. "You know we don't have that much longer at camp before we go back to the mortal world and try not to get killed."

"Yes, only one more week," I replied, yawning. "I'm wondering what the bead will be for this year."

"Not much has happened this summer," he made a sound on his pillow which sounded like a nod. "What are you going to do about seeing Percy with your dad moving?"

"Dad's been threatening to move for a year now," I replied. "If all else fails, I don't think that Percy's mom would mind me staying there."

"I think mom would have a problem with you living at your boyfriends house during the school year," he noted.

"Maybe," I said as I yawned. I fell asleep before he could say anything else.

Percy's POV

I woke up and went to breakfast. I sat down at Zeus' table with Isaiah and Jay, who must of gotten there a few seconds before I did. "Hey, I see you guys are up early," I said as I ordered. I then offered half of it to Poseidon and Athena before I ate. A few minutes later Nico, Elijah, and Annabeth sat down at Zeus' table.

"I see we have a new pick of breakfast and lunch table," Annabeth noted.

"I'm glad that there's not many children of the big three," I noted in between bites.

Once the pavilion was filled with all two hundred and fifty plus campers, Chiron stood. "We are starting to give out this year's bead. You may claim them from the big house after tonight's capture the flag match. You need to tell Hephaestus' cabin which godly parent is yours when you go to claim them."

We started cheering. I had four beads from my four years here, and this bead will make my fifth.

Nico's POV

I was standing in the crowd outside the forest waiting for Chiron to ask which side we wanted. "Heros take your flag," Chiron held a flag the was pitch black with a skull and cross bone on it.

I took it from his hands, "East of the river!" I handed the flag to Annabeth as we raced to put up our flag. Since we were east of the river again, we placed it in relatively the same spot it was in last time.

Percy led the attack this time while I stayed back with Annabeth to protect the flag. The whistle blew and Percy and his group ran off towards the enemies flag. A few got through and tried to take the flag, but I'm pretty sure I scared them when I struck them down. I bended a few shadows to conseal myself while Annabeth had her hat on, siting at the flag. I noticed that Annabeth was fighting someone as another girl took off with the flag. I noticed her to be Sherrie.

I stood in Sherrie's way before she could go through the water. I called my weapon and gave her the 'come-at-me-and-you-die' look. She placed the flag in the sand and before she could react I shadow travelled to the flag and disappeared before she could figure out where I was. I handed the flag to Annabeth who had just defeated her attacker before I appeared back in front of Sherrie. I was gone no more than six seconds.

I stood at the ready but she just walked away, "I will get revenge." I was nervous. A daughter of Nemesis just threatened to get revenge on me, I think I have a right to be nervous. But man, shadow travelling was my favorite thing about being Hades' son. Six seconds was my best record, I need to beat it now!

Annabeth's POV

Seconds after I beat my opponent, Nico appears. He hands me the flag that I didn't know was being taken and disappears. Sometimes, that can get annoying, but I shrugged it off. I see Percy riding a wave across the stream with the opponents flag in hand. Chiron blew his whistle and the flag changed from pitch black with a skull and crossbone on it to a cystal blue color with a sea green trident in the middle. He rushed over and hugged me. Nico patted him on the back. "We almost lost," Nico informed him.

"How?" he demanded.

"They got some smarts and one ingaged me in battle and the other snuck up and took the flag when I wasn't looking. Nico brought it back," I rushed. "But, right now I want to see the new beads!"

He rolled his eyes as he placed the flag in the sand and took my hand. We all walked up to the big house. When we got there, there was a line. Mostly Aphrodite's daughters were waiting to see what the new bead was. When it was finally my turn, I walked up to a guy.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I replied. He handed me a small bead. I thanked him and left befor elooking at the bead. It was a flag. It was pure gray with a yellowish owl in the middle of it. I waited outside to see what Percy's, Nico's, and the other's were.

Nico was the first to appear. He flipped it over in his hands. It was similar to mine but it was pitch black with a white skull and crossbone. Percy appeared a few minutes later with Jay and Isaiah. I looked at Percy's which was crystal blue with sea green trident on it. Jay handed me hers and for the first time I saw what a Zeus' cabin flag would look like. It would a dark purple with a bright blue lightening bolt on it.

"Why do we get these?" Isaiah asked.

"It shows how long you've been here," I said as I took off my necklace. "I've been here since I was seven. This is my tenth one. It also shows what major event went on during the year."

"What is that one?" Jay pointed to last years bead.

"The Empire State building," I replied.

"Why was that important?" Elijah asked as he joined the circle.

"We battled for Olympus last year. The Empire State building is where Olympus is. In the windows are the names of our fallen campers and Hunters."

"Why is Olympus on Empire State building?" Isaiah asked, and I sighed.

"A better question is how is Olympus on the Empire State building?" Jay demanded.

"Well if you two become year around campers, thoses questions will be answered," Percy answered.

Nico's POV

I have been shadow travelling a lot lately. I decided to shadow travel to the future to see if my plans would work. it took a while but I finally found the right time period as to when the Hunters come back to camp.

I returned back to my cabin that night and slept soundly. Tomorrow I will take Annabeth and Percy to see my plan in action.

A/n- okay, so this is a very long chapter. It took a while to write. Up next your question on how Thalia and Nico get together with be answered so be prepared. Also, so I didn't really lie. I just didn't do as much as I hoped to have done, but I still accomplished much. Percy and Annabeth have been going out for like 3 and a half months and they finally said I love you to each other. Hmmph. Did you like the beads? I liked them. Well, Review? 


	46. Swear on the River Styx

A/n- I'm sorry for the delay, I just was trying to picture this chapter perfectly. I also, didn't have any internet at my sisters house either. Thanks for your patience. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I now have and I'm super excited. I don't know what I'm going to do after this story ends. I am ending after Percy and Annabeth get married, but that's not in too many more chapters. I just might do a sequel of Annabeth and Percy's married life and their childrens life. So it is up to YOU. In a review vote if you want a sequel or not. One more thing before this chapter starts. This chapter is decicated to the author of Breaking the Oath because he helped me make a rough idea into the idea. Thanks for letting me borrow the idea and make it my own, you are the best =).

Nico's POV

I woke up early, eagar to start the day. I dressed in my usual black pants and a rock band T-shirt. When I left, Neomah and Elijah was still sleeping. They had to bring in another bed for my cabin, but oh well. "You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't wake up now," I announced loudly before slamming the cabin door. I made it to the dinner pavilion and found Annabeth and Percy already sitting at Zeus' table with Jay and Isaiah.

I joined them at Zeus' table, praying silently that he didn't strike me dead yet. "Morning," I muttered darkly, ordering my breakfast.

"Morning," Percy replied, sleepily.

"What classes do you have this morning?" Annabeth asked me.

"None, we're going to be busy," I replied, offering food to the gods.

"Who is we?" Percy asked.

"You, me, and Annabeth," I shrugged, shoving bacon in my mouth.

"What are we doing?" Annabeth questioned.

"You'll see after we get done eating," I answered in between bites. We finished breakfast in silence, though I noticed out the side of my eyes that Jay was watching me. "I'll see you in Poseidon's cabin," I announced as I finished. I walked silently to Poseidon's cabin to wait for Percy and Annabeth. I sat down on the bed as they busted through the door. "Are you ready?"

"Does this include shadow travelling?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I replied, holding my hands out for them to take.

"I'm not so certain about this because the last time you shadow travelled us anywhere, you messed up," Annabeth bite her lip.

"It's okay, I won't take us anywhere but where we need to go," I replied, and they finally took my hand, still uncertain. I shadow travelled to the future, this time getting the timing just right. "You need to be as silent as you can. They can still hear us," I told them. "I will keep us in the shadows but don't talk."

They nodded as they realized we were still in camp, just in the future. We were standing in the shadows of the dinner pavilion close enough to Poseidon's table to hear the commotion. I watched myself and Thalia fought.

Third POV

Thalia walked into the pavilion early that morning, earlier than Annabeth and Percy. She sat herself at Poseidon's table and started to order her breakfast when a certain son of Hades appeared. "Oh it's you," she muttered darkly.

"Got a problem with it?" he demanded.

"Just maybe," she replied, trying to concentrate on her food. She found it difficult since she could feel his eyes staring at her. "Stop staring," she demanded. They looked at each other with glares.

She sighed as Annabeth and Percy walked up. "Morning," Annabeth said cheerfully.

Neither replied. Annabeth shrugged it off and got breakfast. Thalia adverted her eyes back to her food when Nico spoke, loud enough for the pavilion to hear him. "Why do you hate me?"

Thalia glanced back up at him and gave the simpliest answer she could, "You're a boy."

"That's not a good enough reason," he decided, softing his glare to a stare. "Do you hate Percy because he's a boy?" he demanded, pointing at Percy who was sitting innocently at Annabeth's side. When Thalia didn't reply, he felt accomplished. "That's what I thought."

"Why do you see Bianca in me?" she questioned softly, but it wasn't any use to try and hide their conversation. The whole pavilion was silent as they fought with words.

"What? I've never saw Bianca in you," he replied.

"Then why do you resent me?" she demanded, louder.

"Because you were alive. You were all where alive when she was dead," he stood, trying to restrain himself from yelling at her. "But I don't resent you now," he suddenly found the dirt interesting.

"Since when?" she stood, demanding.

"Since last year," he replied. "Remember those lightening storms your dad would hex me with?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"It's because I was thinking about you," he reply, sneaking a glance at her. The pavilion gasped, but he ingored them.

"I can't do this," she replied, trying to leave. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Yes, you can," he said, holding her upper arm very tightly. Artemis was going to interven when Thalia muttered, "I have an oath."

"Break it," he demanded, searching her eyes, trying to tell her not to leave him.

"I can't break it," she replied, trying to turn away from his searching eyes.

"Why did you take that oath in the first place?" he let her arm go.

"Because I didn't want to be the one in the prophecy," she replied, automatically.

"Was it that? Or were you hurt by Luke and couldn't trust guys again?" he asked. She looked down and said nothing. "That's what I thought."

"Why do you want me to break it so badly?" she demanded.

"Because I love you," he replied, not caring if it sounded corny. She looked at him in shock.

"I don't love you," she replied, trying to walk away again.

He caught her upper arm again, "Yes, you do. I see it in your eyes."

"What are you a child of Aphrodite now?" she laughed.

"No, I can just read you like a book," he replied.

"Like you've ever read a book in your life," she retorted.

"I have," he countered. "Either way, you still love me."

"If I did love you, it still wouldn't matter because I have an oath," she replied.

"I told you, break it," he said.

"I told you, I'm not breaking it on my own free will," she replied.

"Fine," he finally said, sounding defeated. "I challange you to a duel."

She looked up at him, with a new found sparkle. "Smart, knowing a child of Zeus would never turn down the chance to fight. What are the awards?"

"I win, you break the oath and become my girlfriend," he replied, without the slightest hestation.

"If I win?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he waved his arm.

"If I win, you leave me alone forever," she replied quickly.

"The rules are simple. Anything is allowed. We can't just let each other win," he announced.

"Like I would ever just let you win a fight," she replied.

"You wouldn't want to pass up the chance to brag," he muttered. She rolled her eyes at him. "Make this official, swear to the conditions. Swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River-" she started when Artemis chimmed in. "Thalia, think of what your doing."

"I have thought about it. I swear on the River Styx to the conditions put forth by Nico di Angelo," she announced loudly.

"Meet in the arena in 15," he replied, struting out of the pavilion.

15 minutes later the camp filled the arena, waiting for the fight between Thalia and Nico. Nico and Thalia stood in the middle of arena, facing each other. "Prepare to lose," she taunted. Chiron blew the whistle.

She held up her sword and twirled it in her hands. He had no weapon in his hand. "What are you not going to fight?" she asked as she closed the gap and tried to swing at his knee. He shadow travelled to the other side of the arena.

"I'm not stupid. I know not to fight you in close combat," he replied, making the arena's ground raise to protect himself as she fired a few arrows at him. He did a summersalt to the other side of the arena. He willed the dead to rise and shield him. He used that as a destration.

She wasn't that stupid either. Lightening hit Nico. She smirked. She blinked and he was gone from behind his dead army. She looked around the arena but couldn't find Nico. Suddenly his dead army took offensive positions instead of their defensive ones. She knew he was still in the arena if he was controlling his army of dead.

He smirked from the shadows as he watched her fight his dead army. She was a much better swordmen than Annabeth and himself. She blocked every move his attempted with his dead army. "So are you really just going to sit back and let your dead army do all the work?" she demanded as she sent one of the men flying.

"It sounded like a good plan to me," he laughed, knowing that he was about to have to move. "Besides, I said anything goes."

She rolled her eyes and had a brillant idea. She willed it rain on the arena, knowing that he was shielding himself with shadows. If was hiding himself in the shadow, the rain would show exactly where he was. She skimmed the whole arena and she couldn't find when he was sitting. Suddenly she felt a sword around her throat.

"You lose," he stated matter-of-factly. She put her hands down as if she was defeated. He knew she wasn't. In less than 5 seconds, she had disarmed him and held him at sword-point. He smirked. "You think you've won?"

She glared as he shadow-travelled away. He stood int he open and called his dead army back and disappeared. He sat in the shadows as she fought. At the perfect moment, he captured her hands and feet in rocks and held her at sword point. "Now, I really win." he smirked, triumphily.

"Fine, you win," she said. "Now, release me."

"As you wish," he replied. With a flick of his wrist, the rock fell back into the ground. She fell to the ground. "Very strategic there," she noted.

"I tried," he shrugged. He held his hand out to help her up. She nodded.

"So I guess, I have to break the oath," she said softly.

"How do you break it?" he asked.

"It's already done," she replied. "It was over when you won. Artemis knows that I can not go back on this because I swore on the River Styx."

He held his hand out. She took it. He shadow travelled to his cabin. Well, it wasn't technically his cabin, it was beneath it. He had created this when more of his siblings were claimed. He needed space of his own.

He kissed her, a long sweet kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later. "Your first kiss?" she asked, softly.

He nodded, "Yours?" he guessed. She nodded silently, and he kissed her again. "I'm glad I broke the oath," she whispered.

A/n- Okay, how did you like? Please review! 


	47. Boys verses Girls

A/n- Omg, I have over 600 reviews! This is the best, but you still haven't voted on a sequel or not! So VOTE! Also, a word of wisdom to Stephanie, thanks for the review. But for one, Athena is the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, not battle skills. Besides, this fanfic isn't based off the movie, or Annabeth would be a brunette not a blonde. So, therefore, Thalia would be able to beat Annabeth in a swordfight. Also, the fact that Thalia IS stronger than Annabeth because she is the child of the big three. Now, on with the story.

Nico's POV

After I beat Thalia in the arena, well my older self, I took Annabeth and Percy back to the present. "Very interesting," Annabeth noted.

"I know. It took me a while to work out the finer details but that is how you beat Thalia in a sword fight. Well, that's how a child of Hades beats Thalia," I laughed.

Annabeth started for the door, "I have classes." She left the cabin. Only then did I notice I was in Zeus' cabin.

"Could you show me how I propose to Annabeth?" Percy turned to me.

"No," I grinned evilly. He glared, then left.

I rolled my eyes, and went to sit down on the bed. When I felt a zap on my head, did I realize that I shouldn't sit in Zeus' cabin. I groaned and cursed Zeus silently. Well, it really didn't matter if I said it aloud or not because Zeus was still listening.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," I finally give in, but Zeus hasn't. I made it to the dinner pavilion for lunch, still being zapped by Zeus. Damn him.

"Seems like someone got on Zeus' bad side again," Annabeth grinned. We were siting at Poseidon's table today. Isaiah, Jayden, Eljiah, and Neomah were already siting with them. I sat down next to Jayden, but when the lightning got stronger I moved.

"Does Zeus do that often?" Elijah asked, motioning towards my head.

"Yes, Percy and I seem to be on his bad side all the time," I replied, giving my food to my father and Zeus. It still wasn't enough to get him to stop zapping me.

Everyone asked, well except of Percy who was rubbing where he would get zapped. "If you felt it, you wouldn't be laughing," he muttered darkly.

"Your birthday's coming up soon right?" I asked Percy, nibbling on the food I had left from offering.

"Yeah, party at my house," he replied. "Mom insists." He rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his blueberry cobbler.

"Cool, I'll be there," I replied, taking a spoonful of his blueberry cobbler.

"Hey, that's mine!" Percy said, as I ate it.

"Aww, you can share it. It's just to yummy to resist," I said, laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes at my childish behavior. I usually don't act like this, but I was in a good mood.

"No, I'm not sharing. If you wanted some, you should've ordered it," Percy said, hiding his cobbler behind his arm. He continued to eat it as if nothing ever happen.

I shrugged and dug into Annabeth's blue berry cobbler instead.

"Hey," she said, loudly, swatting my spoon away. "That's mine!"

I laughed. "So what kind of party are you having this year?" I asked. "One like last years, where it was spent up on Olympus."

"No, I've had enough of Olympus to last me forever," he laughed.

"Well, I haven't," Annabeth said.

"Well, you have, you just have to work on it despite it," Percy replied.

"What?" Isaiah asked.

"She's the official architect of Olympus," Percy rolled his eyes.

"I can talk for myself, Percy," She remarked.

"I know," he replied, licking his spoon. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you believe tomorrow's the last day of camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," I replied. "We've had a long summer."

"Listen up," Chiron interrupted our conversation. "Since tomorrow is the last day of camp, I must inform you of upcoming events. Capture the flag is tonight. This will be the last one this summer. We all know that you must be out of camp by noon, unless you wish to become year around campers. That is all."

With that, Chiron sat down. "Sir, which teams are on which side?"

"Well it seems like there are plenty of boys and girls. So we will make this game fun. Boys verses girls," Chiron smiled.

I glanced at Percy and knew he was thinking the same thing as me. Oh no. "Chiron, can girls be heros?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Very well, girls are heros, boys are villians. Go perpare," he announced.

Percy's POV

Chiron was right about there being the about the same amount of girls and boys. But that's not what I'm worried about, Annabeth is going against us. I'm just very thankful that Thalia isn't here as well or we'd be screwed.

I shrugged and joined the group of boys to start talking stragety. We'll need if we want to beat the girls.

A/n- okay no many more chapters to go! I'm excited are you? Next chapter is capture the flag, leaving and maybe Percy's birthday party. Or his birthday party gets it's own chapter. VOTE on a sequel or not! 


	48. I'm going to kill you, Jackson

A/n- thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy waking up and finding that I have reviews. It makes my day so much better. I'm sorry about the delay but I haven't been feeling good. So just about everyone who regularly reviews has voted for a sequel!

Annabeth's POV

We were eating our dinner, waiting patiently for capture the flag to start. Well, not exactly patiently. It was as patiently as you were going to get for a bunch of ADHD half-bloods. I finished my blue berry cobbler by myself this time. I glanced over at Nico's table and noticed that Nico was enjoying his own blue berry cobbler.

I laughed at the sight. It seems like blue berry cobbler is Nico's favorite indulagent and the only thing he's eaten all night. He was going to be very hyper and well focused during capture the flag tonight. The plates disappeared and Chiron stood up. "Okay, everyone to the forest!"

We cheered, running towards the forest. Chiron was already standing at the entrance to the forest. How he got there before us was a mystery. "Okay, as usual, I want a nice clean game. Heros, come take your flag," Chiron announced loudly.

I ran up, grabbing ahold of the flag that had Hades' symbol on it. I placed it where it usually would go. We all got into place. Jayden, Neomah, Apollo's cabin, Ares' cabin, and Hermes' cabin would be playing offensive while Athena's cabin, Dionysus' cabin, Hepheatus' cabin, Aphrodite's cabin, and Demeter's cabin would be playing defensive.

Since Percy, Nico, and Isaiah already expected me to be wearing my cap and sitting on the flag, I decided to sit up a tree instead. I ordered the defense into the proper positions and sat waiting for the whistle to blow. The whistle blew and I heard battle cries of both sides as the battle for the flag started.

Percy's POV

I was put on defense since Annabeth was my girlfriend and everyone knew she would be on defense. I hate having to be patient while Nico gets all the fun. I sat next to the flag, wishing that I had Annabeth's cap. It was at least thirty minutes before one person managed to get through the defense.

I pulled out my pen and uncapped it. I turned to see Clarisse was the person to get through. She held her spear at the ready. She was the first to strike. I blocked and stepped forward, trying to get her away from the flag. Malcolm jumped down and side tracked Clarisse long enough to let me tie her to a tree.

Yes, I know your wondering where I got the rope in the middle of a forest in a match of capture the flag. No, I didn't bring it. I kind of froze water around her arms to hold them together. She was yelling at me, which I found hilarious.

"Unfreeze my arm right now, Jackson!" she screamed.

"Not until this match is over," I laughed. I turned away and sat back down beside the flag. Not many more half-bloods made it through the defense. Jayden made it through. I turned to face her with a smirk. I knew that it would be a fun fight since we were about even on skill.

"Hey," I greeted, holding my sword at the ready. I swirled it in my hands when she replied.

"Hi." I nodded as she pulled out a celestial bronze sword that matched the length of Riptide. She let it touch Riptide and then we started to attack and block each others moves. She had grown accustom to the weight of her sword, and was becoming stronger. Though she still can't beat Annabeth.

I moved her from the flag, but I noticed that Neomah was standing at the flag. I froze Jay's feet to the ground, and proceeded to fight Neomah. I knew Jay would get free of the frozen water with a strike of lightning, but I was thankful it took her two minutes to realize she could get free.

"Malcolm!" I yelled. I did a quick glance around to notice that Malcolm wasn't coming, nor any other boys. I groaned. "This ain't fair!" I mumbled. Jayden came at me, but I dodged in time.

They smirked at me. "We had a feeling that you would be on defense," Jay smirked.

"Annabeth told us to look out for you," Neomah added. "And when Clarisse started to yell, we knew for certain that you were on defense."

"So you two decided to double team me?" I question, aiming a blow at Neomah's leg. She backed up andd pushed my sword away.

"Pretty much," Jayden laughed. So in a matter of minutes, I was dancing in between their blades. They laughed as Neomah held the flag.

"You think you can get away that easily?" I demanded.

"Yeah," Neomah smiled. She went to move, but found that she couldn't. I smirked. Jayden looked at me, then took the flag from Neomah. I soaked both of them. I raised my eyebrows and took the dripping wet flag from Jay's hands.

"Why can't I move?" Jay demanded.

I never answered, but instead clasped Nico on the back. "Thanks man, there for a minute I didn't think I was going to get away."

"No problem," he nodded. "Isaiah is crossing the river now," he muttered as we started walking away.

The whistle blew and I congratulated Isaiah on his first victory. "You can release Jay and Neomah now," I nudged Nico. He smirked and I heard Jay and Neomah running after me.

I smirked. "How did you do that?" Jay demanded.

"Nico came to my recue," I said, looking at Nico. He was lend against a tree before disappearing into the shadows. "But I have to say, you both are getting better at swords fighting. If you both didn't come after me, I still would've beaten you."

"Aren't you forgeting Clarisse?" Annabeth asked, walking up from behind me.

"No, she will come after me," I stuttered. "She'll kill me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. She walked off towards where Clarisse was frozen to the tree. I took this as my cue to run. Annabeth must have been quick at releasing her because all I hear is, "I'm going to kill you Jackson!"

I made it to my cabin seconds before she got there. I locked the door and slid down the frame, thankful I was able to outrun Clarisse. She might be big built, but she surely is quick as Hermes' children. Though with the head start I was able to make it to safety.

"You'll have to come out some time," she threatened.

I groaned, and started to straightening my cabin up. I pack a few of my clothes that I brought to camp. After a while, I laid on my bed, wore out from capture the flag. At least we won. There for a few, I thought we were going to lose until Nico showed up.

A/n- How did you like it? I'm so close to 700 reviews. I've never been happier =) Thanks for all who reviewed. At the end of this story I will post a chapter for prizes. So look forward to that. So next chapter is leaving and getting settled at home. Then after that is Percy's birthday party. Then the credits. Also, I never clarified but the sequel will start about 2 years after this one took place. It starts from their engagement, probably see more Thalico in that story as well. Then it will continued through their married life. 


	49. Travis Stoll, you are so unbareable!

A/n- sorry for the delay, I mentioned being sick in the last chapter and I still am. I haven't felt like updating because I haven't been feeling good. But I am updating now because I can't sleep. So I am only counting on one more chapters before this story is officially over.

Percy's POV

I fell into a deep sleep that night after capture the flag. I awoke to a banging on my door. "Percy, wake up!" Annabeth yelled. I groaned, but rolled out of my bed.

"I'm awake," I yelled back. I unlocked my cabin's door and Annabeth entered.

"You ready to leave?" she asked, sitting on my unmade bed.

"Just about," I replied. I finished putting away a few misplaced items and nodded to her. I grabbed my bags and motioned for Annabeth to go ahead. She exited and I gave it one more look around before I shut off the light and shut the door.

Her bags were sitting outside my cabin. She grabbed them and we headed off to the dinner pavilion, hand in hand. We sat down at Hades' table with Nico and Jayden. It seemed that Isaiah, Neomah, and Elijah were still sleeping.

"Morning," I mumbled as I ordered my food. I offered half to my dad and Athena, as I always did.

"Morning," Jayden replied, cheerfully.

"Are you staying all year?" I asked her.

She nodded, "If I'm going to kick you butt in sword fighting I am."

I laughed, "In your dreams."

"At least I can dream," she replied, taking another bite of her food.

"What about you, Nico?" Annabeth asked, eating eggs. Eww, I hate eggs.

"You're more than welcome at my house," I nodded, eating some blue pancakes I order.

"I have a few things in the Underworld to attend to. Since I have become dad's favorite, he's been allowing me to have some control in the Underworld," he replied, sleepily.

"Oh," Annabeth replied.

"Travis Stoll, you are so unbareable," a girl yelled.

"Who's that?" Jayden asked, absentmindedly.

"Katie Gardner," I replied. "The Stoll brothers must have play another prank on Demeter's cabin."

"Why?" she asked.

"Their children of Hermes," Annabeth replied. "They like playing pranks and stealing your stuff."

"Oh," Jayden muttered before eating the rest of her breakfast in peace.

"Nico, is your sibling staying here all year?" I asked.

"Neomah's not, but I think Elijah is," he replied, laying his head on the table.

Chiron stood, interrupting our conversation. "Well, it is the last day for summer camp. As always, Campers going home must be gone by noon."

We nodded, and most of us that were leaving had our bags under our feet. Annabeth left to say goodbye to her sibling and I decided to wait near Thalia's tree. It took Annabeth a while to finally meet me. I glanced around as I took Annabeth's hand and walked towards mom's car.

"Hey mom," I greeted, getting into the car.

"Percy," she nodded. "Annabeth, its nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again too," Annabeth smiled.

"Where's Paige?" I asked, noticing that the car seat was empty.

"Paul is off so he offered to watch Paige while I came and got you," she replied. "Is Thalia, Nico, or Grover coming?"

"Thalia is off with the Hunters. Nico has some business in the Underworld to attend to. And Grover is still trying to find half-bloods," I replied. She nodded. The ride home was very quiet, but I was glad when I walked through the from door.

"Paul," I greeted. "Paige," I took her from her crib. She looked up at me with those blue eyes that she got from mom. She had grown from when I last saw her three months ago. Her hair now reached the top of her ears and she sat up on her own.

"You ready for you birthday party tomorrow?" My mom asked, siting on the stool.

"As long as you don't go over board," I replied, tickling Paige.

"Oh, I am," mom smirked. I shook my head and placed Paige back into her pin. I took my stuff up to my room and unpacked.

A/n- hmm, not very good or long. But next chapter should be better. It will be his birthday party and I think that Thalia and Grover will make it to this epic event. lol. Well Review! 


	50. Having no nachos, that's a disgrace

A/n- Sorry about the delay, I had to pack for a trip I am taking tomorrow. But this is the last REAL chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. There will be another chapter but it is STRICKLY congrats to some people.

Another important thing to address! Many people have been reviewing confused about the Thalia situation. I did inform y'all that Nico shadow travelled Annabeth and Percy a YEAR in the future to show them how Thalia left the Hunters. So at the time of this birthday party, Thalia is still in the hunters. Understand?

Percy's POV

I walked down stairs to the house decorated in a beach theme. I told mom not to go over board, but as always she did. There were sea shells of all different colors scattered on shelves, window seals, the counters, and the table. She even brought sand for the shells to sit on. Luckily, she was smart enough to put a table cloth down under the sand first.

Paul had moved all the couches along the wall so the center of the floor was cleared. They had brought in Paul's xbox and plugged it into the T.V. All of his games and his four controllers set on top of it. They had set up the food and drinks on the kitchen bar, most of it was finger food. Of course, mom knew that with demi-gods coming, she had to have more food then usual.

Mom found my IPod and speakers and placed them near the T.V. "Mom, I told you not to go over board," I said as soon as I found her.

"But, I didn't," she smiled.

Paul came down the stairs holding Paige in his arms. "Well, we're heading out before your friends get here."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Taking Paige to my parents. They have been dying to see her," Paul replied. He left and Nico shadow travelled in. "Hey Percy, Mrs. Jackson. Wait it's Mrs. Blofis now, isn't it," Nico greeted.

"Nico," I replied. "How you enjoying the reign in the Underworld?"

"Definately not what it's cracked up to be," Nico replied. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Still getting dressed. She slept in," I replied.

"Where's your toga?" I asked. "Forgot it in the Underworld?"

"No," he replied. He disappeared then reappeared a few minutes later wearing his black toga. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see the obsession with togas," My mom shook her head and walked out of the room.

"So who's all coming?" he asked. He glanced around at what my mom did.

"Thalia should be coming. Grover, Travis and Connor, and of course Connor's girlfriend and Katie. I invited Chris, but he might bring Clarisse. You know how that is. Malcolm, Jayden, Isaiah, Elijah, and Will," I shrugged. "Oh and dad and Athena might be showing up."

Nico smirked. "Sucks for you."

"Hey, at least it isn't Aphrodite or Ares," I laughed. "And Rachel might be showing up. Annabeth still isn't happy about that."

"What aren't I happy about?" Annabeth asked, walking up. "Hey Nico." She was wearing her gray toga with her hair help up in a loose ponytail.

Nico nodded. "That Rachel might be coming," I muttered.

She glared at me before getting the front door. In walked Travis, Connor, and Emily. Emily was a soft spoken daughter of Apollo. "Hey," Travis greeted.

"Hey," I replied. "Help yourself to whatever you want." Emily started talking to Annabeth, and Travis and Connor started to head to the snack table.

"Do you have nachos?" Connor asked.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"What kind of host are you? Having no nachos, that's a disgrace," Connor shook his head, grabbing some doritos instead.

"You know if you put them on a plate and put cheese on them, it makes nachos?" Annabeth pointed out.

"Well, that's too much work for me," Connor shrugged.

"So what are we doing?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, what's the theme?" Connor stuffed another doritos in his mouth.

"Didn't you get the memo?" I smiled. "Toga party, duh."

"Oh right. That's why we are wearing our togas," Travis muttered. They were all wearing plain white sheets as their togas.

I was about to say something when the door bell rang again. I opened it to see Katie Gardner, Malcolm, Will, Chris, and Clarisse. Katie smiled widely, Clarisse glared, and the others said their hello's. Clarisse had on a dark red toga, most likely a present from her dear ol' dad. Katie was wearing a light green toga. While Malcolm's, Will's, and Chris' were just plain white.

"Come on in," I moved to the side. "Help yourself to the food," I nodded to where Connor was getting more doritos.

I almost shut the door in Jayden's face. She pushed the door back open. "Trying to keep us out I see," she laughed as Elijah, and Isaiah joined her at the door. Jayden and her brother were both wearing dark blue toga, most likely a gift from their father. Though it wasn't the same color as Thalia. Elijah was wearing a black toga like Nico, but I don't think it was from Hades.

They came in and I finally realized that mom had already started the IPod. The door bell rang several more time before I finally gave up and left other people open it for me. Yes, I know what you're thinking. I am lazy, and I know it.

It took a while for the party to get into swing, but eventually everyone was up eating, drink, dancing, or singing. I don't know how it happened but most of the campers left at camp yesterday ended up at my party. The door bell rang and since I was the closest, I opened it. Thalia and Grover stood there in their togas with big smiles on their faces.

"G-man, Pinecone Face," I smiled, hugged them.

"Seaweed Brain," Thalia smiled. "Where's Annabeth?"

"I see how it is. Come to my birthday party and look for my girlfriend," I smirked. "She's somewhere."

"So much help," she retorted, taking off into the crowd. Grover and I weren't too far behind.

I heard Annabeth scream, "Thalia!"

"Annabeth, how are you?" she asked, hugging Annabeth.

"Pretty good."

"Who are they?" Thalia asked, pointing towards Isaiah, Jayden, and Elijah.

"Yours and Nico's siblings," I replied.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you on the way over here?" Grover asked.

"Like I was really paying attention to you," she retorted. "What's your names?"

Jayden spoke first, "I'm Jayden. That's my brother Isaiah. And that is Elijah." She nodded to each in turn. "And you are?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Thalia smirked. "So, I'm going to guess that you and Isaiah are my siblings."

"Yes," Isaiah nodded.

"HEADSHOT BITCH!" Travis yelled, holding the Xbox controller up triumphily. I rolled my eyes.

"Sons of Hermes," I shook my head before taking a bite of a strawberry the children of Demeter brought.

"So how's your birthday going so far, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia turned to me.

"Pretty good. So far I've gotten friends, friends and more friends," I smirked.

"You're the one that didn't want presents," Annabeth point out.

I shrugged and tried to do a robot. It didn't work out so good. Everyone started laughing at me. Thalia did the moon walk, I rolled my eyes. "Show-off."

"It's not my fault I can dance better than you," Thalia smirked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started to do the electric slide. "Now this is dancing," she laughed.

Nico started brake dancing. "Dude, where'd you learn that?" I demanded.

"Grover," he shrugged. "And the ghosts."

For the next hour and a half, we were trying to out do each other in dancing. Annabeth won of course. She's obviously been studying some dancing moves. Jayden, Isaiah, and Elijah ovbiously felt neglected from our group since it was just Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and I trying to out do each other. Everyone else in the room had their friends that they were hanging out with, but they were all alone.

I was about to say something to them about joining us when my mom place the birthday cake on the counter. The music had stopped and everyone gathered around to sing to me.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Percy. Happy Birthday to you," they sang. Apollo's children were the best singers hands down.

"Make a wish!" My mom said excitely.

I thought of a wish and blew out the candles without issues. I know you want to know what I wished for, but if I told you I'd have to kill you.

"MUSIC!" someone yelled and Travis, or maybe Connor turned it back on.

"So who's spending the night here?" My mom asked, looking at me.

"The usual," I shrugged. "Unless Thalia isn't staying." We both looked at Thalia.

"Artemis said we were going out for another hunt tomorrow so I need to be back," she looked apologetic.

My mom looked at Jayden, Isaiah, and Elijah. "You three are more than welcome to stay as well. Just let me know," she nodded to me before heading back up to her room.

The party went on for hours, but finally most of the demigods were wore out. I held the door as they left, saying, "Happy Birthday Percy." It left just Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Elijah, Isaiah, Jayden, and Thalia.

"Well, that was interesting," I started to clean up. Trying to leave as little mess ass possible for mom to clean up. We put the couches back, the coffee table in its place, and the the chair back into position.

"Want to play a game?" Jayden asked.

"What game?" Annabeth asked.

"Never had I ever," Isaiah shrugged.

"What's that?" Nico glanced around.

"You've never heard of Never had I ever?"

"Pretty much," Nico shrugged. "Being stuck in a consino for 70 years doesn't help much."

"Well, you state something you've never done. If someone in the group has done it, then they had to drink. Usually it's played with alcohol, but we can play it with coke," Jayden explained.

"Sure, why not. We don't have anything else better to do," I shrugged, getting up to get the glasses. I place 8 glasses on the coffee table and filled them with coke.

"I'll start to show you how it goes," Jayden offered. "Never have I ever known my mortal parent."

We stared at her. "Now if you have known your mortal parent, you drink."

I picked up my glass, followed by Annabeth, Thalia, and Elijah. I emptyed my glass and refilled it. "Never have I ever played this game before," I said smirked.

Jayden and her brother drank their glasses. "Never have I ever lost a duel," Thalia smirked. I groaned as I drank my drink along with everyone else.

"Never have I ever not been part goat," Grover muttered. Everyone but him drank. "Cheater," I muttered.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy," Isaiah said. The girls drank. We all glance at Thalia.

"Who have you kissed?" Annabeth demanded.

"Someone," she blushed slightly.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Annabeth said, still refilling her glass.

Elijah, Grover, and I drank. "Nico?" Jayden asked.

He shook his head. "Never have I ever been on a quest," Nico shrugged. Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and I drank.

"Never have I ever swam," Elijah answered. Everyone but Nico and Elijah drank.

"Never have I ever been afriad of heights," Isaiah whispered. Only Thalia drank.

"How can you be a daughter of Zeus and be afriad of heights?" Jayden demanded.

"I just am," Thalia shrugged.

"Never have I ever been good at swordfighting," Jayden smiled. Thalia and I drank.

"Never have I ever eaten fish," I smiled. Everyone drank.

"Never have I ever eaten ceral," Thalia shrugged. Only Jayden and Isaiah drank.

"Never have I ever been a tree," Grover smirked. Thalia drank.

"Jerk," Thalia glared at him. Jayden, Isaiah, and Elijah looked at her weird.

"Never have I ever cooked," Isaiah said. Nico and I drank.

They looked at us weird. "What?"

"Weirdos," Thalia decided.

"Never have I ever been on offensive during capture the flag," Annabeth replied.

I groaned as I drank another glass of coke. We had already finished a two litter and half-way through our second bottle. After a while, you get tired of it.

"Never have I ever played a video game," Nico muttered. Isaiah, Annabeth and I drank.

I glanced at Annabeth in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. I know how to play video games."

I rolled my eyes as Elijah said, "Never have I ever eaten chocolate." We all drank.

"How can't you eat chocolate. It's amazing!" Jayden demanded.

"It's disguesting," he shrugged.

"Well, you're a communist," she retorted.

"Never have I ever been to my grandparents place," Isaiah said. Everyone expect for Jayden, Elijah, and Isaiah drank.

The game went on for hours, until we finally ran out of soda. Thalia left mid-way through the 3 bottle. Jayden and Annabeth retired to my room and Grover, Nico, Elijah and I fought over the couches. But soon enough we we comfortable and passed out.

A/n- Omg, I am so sorry about the delay I just didn't have enough inspiration for this chapter. But I do hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this story and hope you enjoyed reading it.


	51. Congrats are in order!

Okay, so as I promised. I am recognizing several of you for things you have done!

First off.

The least reviewed chapter- Chapter 38 with one review from aleja1.

The most reviewed chapter- Chapter 1 with 32 reviews. 25 of them after chapter 2.

Most threatening reviewer- daughterofathena7. But her tactic did get me to update sooner. lol.

Reviewed the most- Although nobody did manage to review every chapter, Love-Pink 26 reviewed the most with 36 reviews.

1st to review- demigod17.

1st flamer- wad

Meanest review- Tisa with "my eyes are bleeding."

Longest review- Bree, you can write so much!

Shortest review- booklover51089 with !

Weirest name- pjfhapincbiopabpiabllamas

Longest name- tedibcyuwe5riyugbefhjetwtybcf '

Shortest name- 5 way tie with ?, g, a, e, and k.

Funniest name- umm im not telling you...love it =)

So although I did get over 700 reviews, I only truely had 243 reviewers.

126 of you only reviewed once.

daughterofathena7, Percabeth4lyfe, Steph 2010, Drago Nik, stephanie, emmie333, converse101, Project Phoenix Agent 003, booklover51089, aleja1, NinjaPotter5, Barbiegirl22, Perseus46 and Tammy Angel reviewed over 10 times each.

Blank, soonersgirl86, lilswmr427, Puckabrina-Percabeth-fax101, Jordan, Desa Gibbons, XxannabethfannxX, PercabethRULZ, Trixi-Bela Emma Meyhr, Bree, blueberrygirl, Sierre154845, sydney, Sarix Angel, wisegirl x17, seaboy2, and alyssa review 5 times or more.

I want to thank my cousins T.J, Stephine, Anthony (aka Jose), and Sherrie for reading and reviewing.

I had 204 of you add this story to your favorite story list. Over 145 of you added this story to your story alert. Thank you all who did that. I appriated it =)

Congrats to those of you who made it on the list. And congrats to me for finishing my first multichapter fanfic =) I hope you enjoyed and will read the sequel. 


End file.
